Bloody Crescent
by InfinityXIII
Summary: Love,an emotion that only brings hurt and regret,and emotion that she could never have.Can one fall in love with something that she dedicated her whole life against? Aido/OC & Kaname/Yuki/Zero R
1. I: A Begining to a End

**_Bloody Cresent_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knights, but however I do own my OCs & my story plot

The pairings of this fanfic are:

Aido/OC AND Kaname/Yuki/Zero

I'll like to thank the supporters of this fanfiction :)

_Last Edited: 9-18-11_

_Word Count: 2604_

* * *

**o-O-Prologue-O-o**

The stars twinkled like tears leaking down and was scattered among the blanket of the night. A small figure's head was tilted back as she stared blankly at the pitch black sky. Her tattered clothes were covered with burn marks, ashes, and barely protected her from the harsh winds of winter. She stood there quietly, tears found their way down her dirty face. She bit her lip, trying hard to stay strong for dead family member that died during the attack. A little boy walked next to her, quietly sobbing as well, and then peered at the cruel, snowy night. The vast fire crackled, letting a wash of ashes into the air. The buildings slowly crumbled downwards, reducing a once healthy community to ruins.

The community was raided by a massive group of E-Rank/Normal vampires, and they were merciless. Their numbers were too high for the skilled vampire hunters, so gradually the Mikomi Clan weakened. With the hunters in low numbers, the vampires feasted upon the women and children; they tried their best to leave no survivors, but being in low rank and distracted by the scent of blood, they accidentally left 2 survivors. The group of low ranked vampires were commanded by a unknown pureblood and he for some reason wanted the Mikomi Clan to be wiped out. They were no longer safe. They are now in the reality of the truth. The world wasn't what they though it was, peace and loving, but a world of fighting against vampires and humans. Both species were fighting for control of the world, both not giving up what they yearned. These 2 children's now face the fact that they now enter the world of vampires exist and are fighting for their lives. They are the last of the Mikomi Clan. Now with filled with negative emotions: sorrow, anger, hopelessness, and_ fear_, they struggled to survive the world of vampires that many aren't aware of.

**o-o-O-O-o-o**

Chapter 1 - A Beginning to a End

Two shadows loomed over Cross Academy, as two figure walked inside the Headmaster's office. "Ah, Mikomi Tsuki and Mikomi Kaosu... I miss you my two long lost children!" Headmaster Cross said giddily as he galloped towards them, to be pushed roughly away. "We were never adopted by you, yet less your children." Mikomi twins said in unison coldly and walked pasted the Headmaster, towards the desk. "Let's get this over with. Why have you called us to this vampire filled school?" Tsuki demanded.

"Eheheh.. Looks like both of you haven't change at all. Still cold as ever to everyone around you, especially vampires, ne?" the Headmaster Cross asked nervously from glancing at the cold looks from the twins.

"Che. You expect us to change? Do you expect us to skip through a field of flowers wearing bright colors?" Tsuki questioned sarcastically as she peered around the office with a bored expression.

"Yah. When that happens is when the world is rid of vampires." Kaosu stated coldly as he stared icily at the Headmaster.

"Well, you know that when you're parents were still alive, I helped them when they were in need and now its time for you to help me.I need more disciplinary committee. The secret of the Night Class is becoming more and more difficult to keep. I have decided that you guys attend school here so I would be able watch over you guys for you parents." the Headmaster stated, his finger rose up to his face to push his glasses back up.

"Che. He's right. We are going to have to help him..." Tsuki grumbled infuriatingly.

"Ergg... This isn't what I have planned for the next couple of years.." Kaosu replied bluntly.

"Sorry Kaosu, but we're going to have to accept it." Tsuki mumbled angrily.

"Fine." Kaosu snapped, crossing his arms in displeasure. "Now I have to go to school with vampires!"

"Okay then...! Here's your room keys and uniforms." Headmaster sang cheerfully as he handed the twins two keys and two uniforms.

"Come on Kaosu, before Night Class starts..." Tsuki muttered as she walked out the Headmaster's office with a frown.

"Man, I'm going to regret this... alot... oh well. Tsuki already decided it. " Kaosu sighed and followed his elder sister out the door

**o-O-After Tsuki and Kaosu changed into their uniforms-O-o**

"Fucking shit... I still can't believe I'm breaking my record of 13 years of not wearing a skirt or dress for this stupid fucking freaking friend of my dead parents!" Tsuki seethed, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration as she stampeded in circles in her room.

"I can't believe this! If Kaosu says anything about this uniform on me I will rip him to shreds." Tsuki continue to rage as she stomp out her room down the hall. As Tsuki proceeded down the hall angrily, she took notice that no one's inside. Her ears perked up as a distinctive annoying noise found itself in her eardrums. Down below, on the first floor outside one can hear screams. " Kyaaa!"

"What the fuck?" She whispered harshly, her face scrunched up in confusion as she opened one of the window from hall she was walking down. She bend over the window to jump off the 2nd story and caught onto a branch from a tree outside of the window. She swung from that branch andlanded on the ground outside to see screaming ran from there to see what's the commotion, she met up with her brother, Kaosu.

"Don't say a fucking thing about the uniform, Kaosu, or I'll make sure you regret deeply." Tsuki growled.

"Ummf." Kaosu chuckled, biting his lip as he held back the will to laugh at the scowling cold beauty in a skirt. His common sense told to back away from Tsuki, knowing that he's going to unleash a very violent sister, but unfortunate from him his reaction was sadly too slow.

His chuckling abruptly stopped when Tsuki sent a painful punch towards his annoying face, sending him flying through the crowd into the way of the night class. The night class paused to see what's the commotion. Kaosu stood up with a bruised jaw and glared at his 'dearest' sister.

"What the fuck was that for?" Kaosu asked furiously and glared deeply at his sister, Tsuki. Ughh... yes he knew Tsuki was his only family member alive currently, but that hurt!

"That's for fucking laughing at me you bastard!" Tsuki yelled as she charged at Kaosu with anger and sent another batch of punches, but luckily Kaosu dodged most of them. _Luckily_.

"What the hell? I didn't even laugh yet!" Kaosu shouted, as he stood up and dodged couple more attacks from Tsuki.

_Damn! He's catching up with me! There's no way I'm going to let my dearest brother catch up with me in martial arts! Time to show him I ain't playing!_ Tsuki thought, doing a front flip and then landed soflty in front of Kaosu. Promptly after she made contact with the stone floor, Tsuki landed a blow under Kaosu's chin that sent him up into the air. She leaped up into the air to match Kaosu's height and continue to send multiple blows at his chest, sending him even higher into the air. ( Around 8 feet above ground. ) Taking advantage of the couple seconds that Kaosu was off guard, she grabbed him by the shirt's collar, then tossed him viciously to the ground. **THUMP**. Kaosu's body met the solid ground with in a blink of an eye. "Umph!" Kaosu goroaned as he collided with the ground. "I see you ain't going easy on me... " Kaosu mumbled as he recovered from the combo Tsuki had used against him. "That doesn't mean that I'm going easy on you, either..." Kaosu smirked and started to run towards Tsuki.

A couple seconds later, Kaosu attempted to land a couple of kicks and punches at Tsuki. Though, Tsuki dodged most of them. Their battling had shifted their location and they were fighting a couple of feet away from the Night Class.

"Stop this fighting right now. This is a command from the disciplinary committee!" Yuki demanded, jumping into the fighting area, but to be pushed roughly away a couple of meters by Tsuki.

"Stay out of this. This is none of your concern, just me and my dear little brother, that's unless you want to get hurt. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't." Tsuki replied coldly as she threw herself back the fight.

"Stop this really pointless fight..." Headmaster commanded monotonely as he walked towards the twins. He then proceeded to stop them from pounding themselves into bloody shit.

"Damn. Oh well." Tsuki shrugged and walked towards the Headmaster and muttered. "So those are the vampires that you're letting stay at this boarding school?"

"Just make sure I won't have to see them other than right now or I might get more pissed than usual. " Tsuki said calmly, walked towards Kaosu. She grabbed him by the collar and started to drag him through the coward.

"Wait, Tsuki and Kaosu! Tonight, the Night Class and the disciplinary committee will have to meet. You know, to get to know each other better..ehehe.." Headmaster said nervously under the intense glares of Tsuki and Kaosu.

"What the hell does that have to deal with us?" Kaosu asked, already annoyed with the fact that he has be in a 3 feet close to a freaking vampire.

Tsuki let out a deep sigh, shaking her head. "Kaosu, remember the reason why we're here? We're here to pay back a owe out parents had. That means will have to be at least 4 feet close to a vampire. "

"Hn." Kaosu coldly stared at the Headmaster.

"Who are they Headmaster?" Kaname asked monotonously, not recognizing the two that stood in front of him. How did they know about vampires?

"Ah... We'll talk about it later..." Headmaster said, eyeing the screaming fan girls.

"I see..." Kaname replied in a calm tone, walking towards the school while accidentally brushed passed Tsuki.

_Che. He seems like one of those almighty ones. Look at the rest of the vampires! It seems like he's the special one... Ah! He's a pureblood... Best not to mess with it'll only lead to my death, but I don't mind dieing, but I can't leave Kaosu_ Tsuki thought carefully, eyeing the leader of the Night Class.

**o-O-During the 'Get together'-O-o**

_Twitch. Twitch_. Tsuki walked into the classroom for their little 'get together' or for Tsuki, 'a-chance-to-kill-you-damn-vampires', but sadly she wasn't able to accomplish that because, she swore to the Headmaster that she wouldn't do anything to harm the vampires as long as they didn't do anything to 'harm' her. Not only that, even if she tried, she'll just get killed because all the vampires in the Night Class are at least of noble rank. Tsuki doesn't have the ability to kill nobles, but damn she definitely has the ability to pack a punch. That usually means, you better not piss her off, since she's very hot tempered and manages to get pissed at almost everything, especially her brother. For everyone else, she usually ignores, so there's no problem there, but that only meant physical damage.

All the night class students turned their head to face Tsuki, and was most likely wondering.. What the hell is a human doing here during the night?

"What the hell?" a Night Class member said loudly...or boldy like others would say. "Why is a human doing here?"

"Well, that seems like a one way ticket to dinner, like dinner is just waltzing towards us to eat.." whispered a Night class member.

"Quiet!" Kaname said in a flatly. " The Headmaster said the disciplinary committee will be here tonight, I don't want any problems."

"It's not like I want to fucking be here." Tsuki seethed, frowning at the Night Class members that were talking about HER becoming dinner! As if! She'll commit sucide before that happens!

"Who the hell does she think she is?" Ruka yelled out loud, staring uncontently at Tsuki with hatred. _Who does she think she is? Waltzing in here, a room filled with vampires! Letting Kaname defend her... Arggg! That bitch pisses me off! A new student, thinking she's everything!_ Ruka thought angrily, glaring at Tsuki, who didn't seem like she gave a damn about Ruka and her intense stares.

"You know that I don't wish to be here, yet to be defended by a vampire..." Tsuki stated, glowering at Ruka. "Don't say things that you'll regret. I'm potential threat, not a pathetic scum on the floor. The Mikomi clan are well known for their vampire hunters...even if they're all dead, with in the Hunter's Society they are well respected."

Annoyance was written all over's Ruka's face. " Wha-t the...Are you assuming that I'm dumb?" _I already figured out that you were a vampire hunter!_

"Why do you sound so confused still? Here I'll repeat myself... Anyone with Mikomi blood running in their veins are proficient vampire hunters, but the only Mikomi left are me and my brother. I consider you an enemy, you should too. Enemy, not scum." Tsuki replied bluntly.

The classroom was filled with dead silence. The door creaked open and everyone's head turned to face the door.

"Now who the hell is that?" Ruka asked angrily and glared at the door.

Tsuki gasped, realizing who it was. Her expression turned from shock to anger.

* * *

sorrowangel823:

This is my 2nd fanfic! I hope that I have improved in writing! All is apperciated! Please R&R. And oh, also I do have a Naruto fanfic that I'm currently working on if you guys are interested; it's a Deidara/OC/Itachi pairing (Ya I know, I write mostly stories with OC, but I promise I do no write Mary-Sues. If you feel as if my OC is becoming a Mary-Sue or is one, just kindly point it out so I can degrade he/she LOL. I really don't mind because I dislike Mary-Sues, but because this is my own writing its a bit harder to tell if my OC is leaning towards the sueish side.)


	2. II: Bloody Past

**_Bloody Cresent_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knights and will never own Vampire Knights, period

I'll like to thank my reviewers

_Last Edited: 9-18-11_

_Words Counted: 2742_

Last Chapter: The classroom was filled with dead silence. The door creaked open and everyone's head turned to face the door.

"Now who the hell is that?" Ruka asked angrily and glared at the door.

Tsuki gasped, realizing who it was. Her expression turned from shock to anger.

* * *

Chapter 2 - Bloody Past

Kaosu mouth was slightly open, revealing half chewed up pieces of pocky. He continued to chomp on more, oblivious of his twin sister's growing rage.

_Twitch._ "Kaosu...How come you didn't tell me you had POCKY?" Tsuki asked, softly, staring at her twin brother with a scary expression.

"Oh shit... Here's Tsuki, have my freaking pocky, just no more fights! My body's still sore from the previous one!" Kaosu pleaded Tsuki and handed his half eaten pocky to his sister.

"So nice of you to eat half of it.." Tsuki retorted sarcastically, frowning at her 'dearest' brother.

"I won't beat you to bloody pulp and then tie you up..." Tsuki pondered, taking a bite of her precious pocky. "Like last time..."

The door slammed open again, revealing Yuki and one really pissed Zero.

"Ah, Yuki, and Zero you're here I see..." Kaname noted, glancing at the two. His wandered from Zero to Yuki, but didn't leave Yuki's eyes.

Obviously, Ruka was not happy that her precious Kaname, the pureblood, is treating a human oh so well. She grinded her teeth subconsciously as she ranted in her head.

"Ah, Tsuki-san and Kaosu-san..." Yuuki greeted, looking at the twins.

Tsuki's eyes flickered towards at Yuuki and murmured quietly out of the random. "Were you almost killed by a vampire before, ne?"

"Huh?" Yuki's eyes widened from shock. _W-what how does she know?_

"Heh, I'm guessing that you have good guessing skills, presuming from Yuki's reaction?" Kaosu asked, staring at his beloved pocky that was eaten by his pocky lover sister.

_Why must I give in so easily? I missed my pocky!_ Kaosu mentally sobbed, while in real life he held a serious face.

"Well...Yuki appears to be shaken by past event, and the only thing I could think of that is realistic, yet horrifying is a near death situation. Yuki's well trained enough that basic things wouldn't be a threat to her life, so the only assumption left would be vampires." Tsuki stated in between bites of her precious pocky.

_Ahahah! Pocky taste even better when it's someone else's!_ Tsuki chuckled mentally. She chewed slowly on her favorite desert, making sure she savors every bite.

"Don't mind me, I guess I was lucky in analyzing your situation." Tsuki pointed out.

"Umm... Alright, let's talk about something...So Tsuki introduce yourself..." Yuuki said cheerfully. _This tension is killing me!_

"My name is Mikomi Tsuki... What I like...insulting my brother, eating pocky, sleeping, and killing vampires that hurt humans...I hate a hell lot of things and I don't feel like naming them. My hobby is to train, and my dream... I have none... Let me die in peace.." Tsuki finished coldly.

Yuki twitched, rubbing her hands over her arms. _Wow...I swear I felt a cold breeze when she was talking...Damn how...straight to the point, yet depressing._

"That's Tsuki for you, haven't change in 13 years, still." Kaosu chuckled, running his hand through his messy, dark chocolate hair.

"Hey, it's like not you changed!" Tsuki retorted, sticking her tongue at her brother.

Yuki glanced from Tsuki to Kaosu and back. _When they are speaking to each other...They appear to be childish and some what harsh to each other...To others, they seem to be cold, mean, and definitely not friendly. Maybe they are more than what meets the eye...Maybe we'll be good friends later. Just maybe._

"You didn't either! You still love pocky and still 100 percent evil and cold!" Kaosu complained.

An immense aura arose from Tsuki and Kaosu, sending chills up Yuki's back.

"Uh... How about you Kaosu?" Yuuki asked nervously, caused from Tsuki and Kaosu evil glares combined together.

"You obviously know my freaking name... What I like is to annoy Tsuki, pull pranks, be lazy, and kill vampires that hurt the innocent...I hate a hell lot of things, just like Tsuki and I'm feeling too lazy to name all of them... My hobby is train and become stronger than Tsuki in all 5 types of martial arts I have learned... My dream..." Kaosu paused. " I haven't thought about, and really don't care.."

"..." Yuki sweatdropped, glancing back and forth from each twin. _They are more alike than they think..._

" Are we done yet, cause I fucking bored and wanna leave!" Kaosu whined, walking towards the door aka freedom.

"Count me out too! This is fucking pointless!" Tsuki replied bluntly, following Kaosu towards the door of freedom.

"I agree with Tsuki and Kaosu, why bother to know vampires?" Zero said angrily, glaring at all the vampires in the classroom.

The tension in the room was beyond bearable.

"None of us can leave. Headmaster said that all of us have to stay in this room for at least an hour.." Yuki said carefully, noticing the glares from almost everyone in this classroom.

"Why the hell did that freaking old man put humans and vampires in the same room? Is he trying to cause bloody fight?" Tsuki fumed, grinding her foot into the ground. "Just who do you think you are?" Ruka demanded loudly, glaring at Tsuki.

A silver gun was pointed at Ruka's forehead. "You know that this gun has an ability to kill vampires, right?" Tsuki said casually. "It has the same ability as the gun Zero wields, Bloody Rose, but mine is called Sacred Moon. I, myself couldn't kill you, but this gun could."

"Tsuki! Don't shoot her!" Yuki shouted out, stepping forward in front of Ruka.

I know." Tsuki said, lowering the gun. "I'm just saying how stuck up you vampires seem. Who do you think you are? That you are almighty and humans just bow down to your 'almightyness' ?"

"WHAT?" Ruka blurted out in anger, her intense stares have not left Tsuki.

"Whatever..." Tsuki muttered in discontent. _What the hell am I'm trying to do? Am I trying to start a fucking fight because of what happen 13 years ago? Am I taking my anger towards that pureblood against them? What am I doing? How is going to help me find that pureblood? Auggg... All this is making my head hurt..._

"Forget it."

"Kaosu, come here. I need you to help me get rid of this annoying stress..." Tsuki said, motioning her hands, telling Kaosu to stand next to her. Kaosu walked next to Tsuki, wondering why Tsuki is acting like this.

"Hey, nee-san. Are you ok? You haven't been like this since..." Kaosu stopped. "Bend you head down...I need to tell you something" Tsuki muttered, holding her head in pain. Kaosu nodded his head and bent down. **SMACK. **Tsuki's hand went straight down against Kaosu's back, leaving a stinging sensation tingling about.

"Be my punching bag. I need to take my stress out on YOU!" Tsuki smirked. _That should help me forget about the stressful things..._

_Twitch. _"What. The. Hell. That's all you have to say...I thoug-" Kaosu said furiously, his hand formed a fist. _Twitch_.

"Arggg! I'm gonna kill you!" Kaosu roared, glaring indignantly at Tsuki.

Tsuki chuckled. "Just kidding... I have nothing to do and there's no way I'm gonna start a conversation with any vampire since they hate me, ne?"

"Why don't you talk to Yuki or Zero or something..." Kaosu muttered bitterly. _Damn it to hell! This is the 7th time I fallen for that! Arggg!_

"Hmm, I guess I got nothing to do now, why not?" Tsuki yawned.

"Hey, Yuki! " Tsuki called out, walking over to Yuki. She began to chat with her, well that's what it seemed to Kaosu.

"Ergg! Why did I give her that idea! I could of let her be bored, wait.. wouldn't that just make her complain to me? Ugh... This is annoying." Kaosu muttered.

"Ano...Tsuki-san...I wa-" Yuki started, but was interrupted by Tsuki.

"Stop with the suffix. I dislike it. It makes my head hurt." Tsuki responded in a slight harsh tone.

"Ah... I apologize. But I wanted to ask you about what you said earlier..." Yuki started again, but was was again interrupted by Tsuki.

"You mean how you were almost killed by a vampire?" Tsuki pointed out.

"Uh, yah! How did you know?" Yuki gave Tsuki an odd expression.

"I have this really insanely accurate guessing ability... I have no clue how, don't ask me." Tsuki said.

"Could you tell me what happen that _one_ night?" Tsuki asked.

"Well, I didn't have any memory before that night. All I remember that night was the fangs of that vampire, closing in to drink my blood and then Kaname-sempai saved me by killing that vampire. Kaname saved my life and I'm very grateful…."

"Consider yourself extremely lucky… I had the same problem… I was lucky to survived, lucky to standing here at this very moment…" Tsuki started, smiling bitterly. " Though I didn't have any 'savior'. Then again I did have my brother…"

Kaosu stood next to the classroom door, glancing every 10 seconds at the clock. One minute seem like 1 hour; time was passing very slowly.

TICK TOCK TICK TOCK! The clock stared at him, seem to be moving in slow motion.

_Only 10 more seconds…_ Kaosu thought anxiously, staring at the clock.

As 10 seconds passed "Yes! I'm freeeeeeeeeeee!" Kaosu yelled out, and promptly ran out the door leaving a cloud dust behind him.

Tsuki sweatdropped. _Wow, he is seriously overreacting.. Can't blame him though…_

Tsuki sighed. "Do we have this job as disclipnary thingy at night, too?"

"Uh…Yeah, why do you ask?" Yuki questioned Tsuki, walking next to Tsuki out the classroom.

"Well… My dearest brother just ran out the door, with me stranded here. There's no way I could catch up with him to drag him back with me. Well… HE FREAKING DITCH ME!" Tsuki muttered loudly.

"Ah… Its ok, I think…" Yuki sweatdropped and walked outside to notice a couple of Day Class students outside.

Yuki and Tsuki both jumped down, from the 2 story building and grabbed onto a branch from a tree near the building. Then they both jumped off the tree, landing in front of the Day Class students.

"What are you Day Class students doing? Its against the rule to be out in the night!" Yuki demanded, pointing accusingly at the day class students.

"Oh, so the point of this job is to prevent the secret of vampires to leak out to the day class…" Tsuki murmured quietly, not letting the day class students hear her. "I think that's pointless…well most likely because I don't want to help vampires…"

"Well, we just want to take some pictures of the night class! Then my friend got injured.." The day class student sneered, and then glanced at her friend with worry.

_She's bleeding! That's not good!_ Yuki thought quickly. " Hurry back inside the dorms!" Yuki yelled out.

Tsuki shook her head, and then chuckled in a mockingly fashion. _What the hell? How did they managed to hurt themselves on flat road? Was it from jumping the gate? If it wasn't from that, then damn how stupid to trip and get hurt with vampires running about, well not that they know that vampires live here._

"Ah, Yuki and Tsuki…" Aido drawled, walking towards the two with Akatsuki.

"Ah! Its Aido and Akatsuki from the Night class! " The Day Class members squealed in delight.

_Shit!_ Tsuki thought. _Just perfect! Two noble vampires and one me…and Yuki which won't really help! Better get these 2 Day Class members back inside the dorms or the blood lust of these 2 noble vampires might be way too much for me to handle!_

"Come on you too, get back to the dorms!" Tsuki yelled, grabbing both day class members by the wrist and pulling them towards the dorms.

"Who do you think you are!" screeched both day class members as they pushed Tsuki downwards, which lead to Tsuki falling with the day class members on top of her. Tsuki used her hands to stop the fall.

"Get the FUCK off me!" Tsuki roared, pushing the day class members off of her roughly.

Aido took a deep breath and smirked at Tsuki.

"Ah! That beautiful, tasty smell…" Aido started, walking towards the day class members or seeming to be.

"AHHH! Aido said that we smell good!" squealed the day class members.

" Aido…Get the hell away from the day class members!" Tsuki commanded, raising her gun towards Aido.

Aido grabbed Tsuki's wrist, causing Tsuki dropping her gun from shock. _W-what the hell?_

_SHIT! I haven't been killing vampires for a real long time! There's no way I'm ready to defend myself against a noble!_ Tsuki thought, panicking.

"Ah…but this delicious smell isn't from them… its coming from YOU!" Aido pointed out, using his free hand to grab Tsuki's hand, revealing her scraped palm.

_Shit! When I fell, I must have scraped my palm when I stopped my fall!_ Tsuki thought. Tsuki started panicked because Aido lowered his face towards Tsuki's palm.

Aido's tongue started to caress Tsuki's palm, licking away all the delicious blood that was revealed. Tsuki flinched when Aido's fangs grazed her palm.

_No matter how much I struggle, his freaking grip is iron solid!_ Tsuki thought, shivering from Aido touch.

"Mmmmm… Your blood is very delicious! Oddly very sweet…. Like Yuki's blood is suppose to be, how odd…" Aido murmured, his mouth was covered with blood. _That kinda makes him look sexy!_ Tsuki thought, blushing faintly, not really visible and then smacked herself mentally._ WHY THE FUCK AM I THINKING LIKE THAT! TSUKI GET IT IN YOUR MIND THAT VAMPIRES ARE YOUR ENEMIES!_

"Can I partake some more from your neck?" Aido grabbed Tsuki's shoulders and pressed Tsuki close to him. Aido lowered his head and started to breathe hotly on Tsuki's bare neck._ Erggg! Why am I liking this!_ Tsuki thought savagely as she started to breathe heavily from such close contact that she never felt before. Then Aido traced his warm tongue across Tsuki's bare neck and was about to pierce his fangs into her when a bullet flew passed Aido, almost grazing him causing Aido to let Tsuki go from shock.

* * *

sorrowangel823: YES! I finally finished the 2nd chapter of my 2nd fanfic! I hope you enjoyed it R&R!


	3. III: Hurtful Emotions

**_Bloody Crescent_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knights and will never own Vampire Knights, period. However, I do own my OCs and this plot.

I'll like to thank my reviewers

_Last Edited: 9-18-11_

_Word Count: 1461_

Last Chapter: Then Aido traced his warm tongue across Tsuki's bare neck and was about to pierce his fangs into her when a bullet flew passed Aido, almost grazing him causing Aido to let Tsuki go from shock.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Emotions

Tsuki escaped Aido's iron grip, panting. "What the hell? This is so wrong! How could I dropped my gun and let a vampire taste my blood? Shit!" Tsuki lunged for her gun and pointed it at Aido, acting on natural instincts.

After all, holding onto a gun that has a ability to kill vampires while facing a vampire, a noble too, made her feel somewhat more safe. Though, forgetting that there was a presence of another.

"I'm not going to make that same mistake again, vampire!" Tsuki spat, her grip on the gun tightened.

Tsuki glared intensely at Aido, thinking. _Damn it! How could I let a vampire taste my blood? This is one of the worst things that have ever happened to me! Dammit! I fucking wanna kill him for drinking my blood! He said my blood smells and taste oddly sweet! I have never let a vampire taste my blood! This is all because I haven't been training for a couple of months! Damn! Wait… Where did that bullet come from?_

Remembering there was presence of another person, Tsuki lower her gun. She glanced at where the bullet came from and turned around to face the person that shot Aido.

"Drinking blood on school grounds are strictly prohibited. Getting drunk on the scent of blood…You have finally revealed your true nature….Vampire!" Zero said calmly with a hint of killing intent, pointing the gun towards Aido and Akatsuki.

"What? I just licked off the blood that was on her palm. I didn't't want to waste that sweet tasting blood…" Aido pouted, but was interrupted by another gunshot which was stopped by Yuki grabbing onto Zero's hand to redirect the gunshot.

Aido flinched from the gunshot that almost grazed him. "Whoa! That was scary!"

"You idiot! Why did you shoot!" Yuki yelled at Zero.

Akatsuki faced the tree which the bullet had struck to see the four leaf emblem. "What the..."

"Its called the 'Bloody Rose'… You should be more careful Aido." Kaname said, walking towards the them. "It was made to kill creatures like us." Kaname walked behind Aido, gripping Aido's jacket from the back, lifting Aido slightly.

"Well then... I'll take care of these fools. The chairman will need a full report." Kaname said.

"Kuran..." Zero said, scowling at Kaname. He lowered his gun and faced Kaname.

"Is that ok Kiriyuu?" Kaname questioned.

Aido frowned while Kaname still had a tight grip on his uniform jacket.

"Just get them out of my sight!" Zero replied, looking away from Kaname.

_Sigh... I should be grateful that he helped me, but I fucking annoyed with the fact that idiot caught me off guard! If Kaosu found out... For sure he'll laugh his ass off even though he isn't any better... I guess a month or two without training is a hell lot of difference. If I did train, this wouldn't have happened! Ughh! I'm pissed at myself!_ Tsuki smacked herself mentally and tightened her grip on her gun.

"Why didn't you stop Aido, Kain? You are just as guilty as he is!" Kaname said monotonously.

"What me?" Kain asked, pointing to himself, his thin dirty blonde eyebrow raised in question.

"I am sorry for their behavior, Tsuki." Kaname said, glancing at Tsuki.

"Yah, whatever..." Tsuki mumbled, lowering her gaze. "Thanks, Zero.."

"Yuki..." Kaname started, gazing at the startled girl.

"Y-yes Kaname?" Yuki stuttered slightly, her cheeks flushed in a rosey color.

"What about the day class girls that fainted? Shall we take care of that too?" Kaname asked in a caring tone.

"Don't worry, we'll take them to the chairman to have their memories modified them." Yuki replied, peering at the two day class students that fainted on the cold stone floor. "Poor things..."

"Eh? When did they faint?" Tsuki asked herself, recalling only Aido's lust for her blood. _I guess I didn't notice since I was only focusing on Aido and his fucking fangs that were about to pierce my neck... I am really getting out of shape..._ Tsuki thought, sweat dropping.

"Well, I see then...I'm sorry about all this." Kaname stated, then gradually started to walk away.

"Her blood tasted really sweet!" Aido said, licking his lips as he recalled the sweet flavor from earlier. _I wasn't really aiming to drink her blood. I thought the blood scent I smell earlier was Yuki. How odd, it was the new student...How is that her blood taste so sweet?_ Aido thought, questioning himself.

Kaname stared coldly at Aido, making him appear uncomfortable as if he were squirming underneath his superior's gaze.

Kaname glanced at Tsuki, thinking._ That girl... there's something about her that I can't point out... I'm glad that Aido didn't drink my Yuki's blood...I wouldn't allow anyone to do that..._ Kaname lowered his glare and then his eyes flickered towards Zero.

_I knew Kaname was different from the rest..._ Yuki thought, smiling faintly.

Zero narrowed his eyes, very aware of Yuki's expression for Kaname.

"Come on! Let's go! We still have to carry these students to the chairman." Zero said, tugging Yuki towards the students.

_Hmm, looks like Zero has some feelings for Yuki, eh?_ Tsuki smirked, glancing at the two. _Wait...Maybe if they don't notice..._ Tsuki slowly tip toed away from the two, hoping that they didn't notice that she was going to ditch them.

"Where do you think you are going?" Zero growled, glaring at Tsuki.

"Ahahah... About that..." Tsuki chuckled nervously, while backing away from Zero. "... Bye!" Tsuki yelled, running away from Zero and Yuki, leaving the two sweatdropping.

"So much for our two new members...they both ditched us..." Yuki said sighed, while helping Zero out with the day class members.

**o-O-At Moon Dorm-O-o**

"10 day suspension?" Aido asked and then sighed. " It was worth it! At first I was hoping to taste Yuki's delicious blood, but it wasn't Yuki's blood! It was the new member of the committee!" Aido scratched his head, thinking. " Uh... what's her name again...oh wait! Tsuki! Her blood smell and tasted really sweet, oddly! I thought Yuki was the only one that had sweet blood..." Aido sighed again.

"I'm not sure how long I'll endure living off blood tablets... Tsuki's blood tasted sooooo delicious!" Aido said, recalling the delicious blood that he tasted just moments ago.

**o-O-In Tsuki's room-O-o**

_How could I even think that Aido was sexy covered with blood? What the hell is wrong with me?_ Tsuki thought, lying in her new bed. Tsuki then closed her eyes._ What's wrong with me? Could the reason be in my forgotten past? How could I ?_

"Ughhh! This is making my head hurt like hell!" Tsuki screamed into her pillow.

_I can't kill Aido for that, not that I have the ability to kill a noble vampire...I will get my revenge...some how I'll get back at him..._ Tsuki thought, smirking.

"Good night to my fucking annoying world!" Tsuki grumbled and then slowly fell asleep, revenge plotting in her mind.

* * *

sorrowangel823: I finally finished my 3rd chapter! I hope this came out alright! I want to know what my readers think of this fanfic: the good part and parts that need work. So feel free to message me or comment me in your review.


	4. IV: A Hope for Revenge

**_Bloody Crescent_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knights and will never own Vampire Knights, period

Last Chapter:

' I can't kill Aido for that, not that I have the ability to kill a noble vampire...I will get my revenge...some how I'll get back at him...' Tsuki thought, smirking. " Good night to my fucking annoying world!" Tsuki grumbled and then slowly fell asleep, revenge plotting in her mind.

* * *

Chapter 4- A Hope for Revenge

-Moon Dorm-

Aido snuggled deeper into his bed, yawning." What's with the nonstop squealing? Give me a break, I was fast asleep!"

-Outside the Moon Dorm, nearby-

A day class member skipped towards her classmate." Good morning! Today is finally the day!!" she squealed to her friend.

-Moon Dorm-

Aido sat up from his warm bed." Its so noisy! It must be the day class girls! What do they want now??"

Akatsuki walked towards the glass window topless and opened the curtains, revealing the bright burning sunlight.

Akatsuki shielded his precious eyes from the blinding sun using his hands." Whoa! It's actually the morning day class girls!"

Aido used his blanket to shield his eyes from the sun that is burning his eyes. " Akatsuki! The light!"

" Oh. I remember now. Its today…" Akatsuki said, eyes twitching from the bright blinding light.

" What is???" Aido asked angrily. The sunlight was blinding and he couldn't stand it any longer.

Akatsuki turned to face Aido and then smirked. " It's the day that girls give chocolates and confess to their crush…." Akatsuki paused, looking at Aido's reaction. " Valentine's Day.

-Outside the Moon Dorm, nearby-

Tsuki walked next to Yuki on the railing, sighing." Ughh….. This early in the morning, what the hell are the day class girls doing???"

Yukiu blew her whistle hard, gathering the attention of many day class girls.

" Classes are starting for all Day class students! Everyone go to your classrooms!" Yuki yelled.

Tsuki noticed that obviously the day class girls weren't going to listen so…. " Alright you stupid annoying maggots!" Tsuki said evilly, glaring at all the ' maggots' " I want all of you to get to your freaking classrooms… or else I might break your arms and tape your mouth shut. Then hang you upside down from a really high tree in front the Night class students…"

" Why should I believe you??" yelled a day class member.

Tsuki started to walked down the railing, towards the poor day class girl that said that. " You want to test that?" Tsuki hissed an killer aura surrounds her. She then jumped down, grabbing the poor, poor girl that said that by the arm.

" Ow! Ow! Let go!" whimpered a day class student

" Now, let me hear you say that again…" Tsuki commanded, her grip on the girl tightened.

" Owww! Let me go! I'm sorry! I'll leave!" That girl said between sobs.

" Tsuki! You aren't suppose to threaten them!" Yuki yelled.

Tsuki let go of her death grip on that girl's arm and noticed one more day class student still attempting to get her chocolate to the Night class students.

" Hey you! Get down from there!" Yuki yelled.

" Are you all testing my patience…" Tsuki growled angrily. She jumped and grab that girl's wrist, pulling her down with her.

" Let me go! I have to get this chocolate to the Night class!" The girl struggled against Tsuki's iron grip on her wrist.

" Do you want to get hurt???" Tsuki questioned with a sickly tone, glancing at the other day class members backing away. " I assure you. I am no where as nice as Yuki. Try my patience again tonight. I will promise you one of you or more might get more than just BROKEN arms…" Tsuki released the iron grip against the day class girl, watching the rest of them flee.

Yuki jumped down from the railing. " Tsuki! Didn't you hear me? We aren't suppose to threaten the day class students."

Tsuki turned to face Yuki and questioned. " Then what are we suppose to do? My way is so much more efficient! Look at them, fleeing for their pathetic life…"

Zero walked towards Yuki and Tsuki. He then glanced around and questioned. " Where are the day class girls? I just saw them here and then all of a sudden the left so quickly…"

Yuki sweatdropped. " You can ask Tsuki for the answer since she is the one who scare them off even better than you!"

Tsuki sighed. " What should I done INSTEAD then? These girls have a head made of iron or something. You can't get the fact that they aren't suppose do these thing over their head…so…I use threatening." Tsuki glanced at Yuki sweatdropping. " Hey! At least my way works WAY better than yours. Oh, where my idiot of a brother?"

Kaosu walked toward the 3, yawning. " Your idoit of a brother is here!"

" Oh there you are!" Tsuki glanced at Kaosu. She walked up to her dearest brother and…..whacked him in the head.

" Ow! What's that for!" Kaosu complained, grasping his head.

" That's for ditching me and not helping me when that damn vampire got a taste of my blood!" Tsuki hissed into Kaosu's ear.

Kaosu's eyes widened from shock." What????"

" You know… You guys act way different from when I first met you guys." Yuki said, not noticing Kaosu's reaction. " You were all cold and distant before."

Tsuki and Kaosu stopped their soft bickering and faced Yuki.

Tsuki sighed and scratched her head in annoyance. " Well… We aren't suppose to show emotion, but its really difficult. When you get to know us, we are going to be way different then you expected."

Kaosu nodded his head in agreement. " Yah! Do you know how hard it is to keep a mask over your emotions. Sooner or later, I'm sure Tsuki or me would explode with anger. We both have anger issues as you can tell."

Yuki sighed. " I guess, but anyways. Tonight is going to be difficult. To keep the Night class's secret and prevent the day class to find out what they really are. We are have to be extra careful tonight. Luckily we have 2 extra helpers tonight."

" Che! What's with the Valentine's day anyways?" Tsuki questioned.

" You don't celebrate Valentine's day????" Yuki asked in shock.

" We both don't! Besides, today I only make chocolate for myself and my brother. Why give out chocolate when I can eat it?" Tsuki smirked.

" Eh?? Tsuki did you make me some chocolate??? I usually don't like sweets, but I love your chocolates! Please tell me you made me some!" Kaosu pleaded.

Tsuki chuckled. " No worries little brother! I made extra this year so I can eat. Oh, and some for you!"

-Moon Dorm-

" This be fun after the sun sets. After all, this only happens once a year." Akatsuki stated, scratching his head. " I'm going back to bed."

" I guess so. Chocolate is pretty good, but I like blood better, especially Tsuki's for dessert" Aido replied, snuggling deeper into his bed. " Mmm… I can still taste her blood!" Aido sighed. " I miss it already!"

' Her blood taste so good! I can't help but want more!' Aido thought, recalling the night before. ' She interests me oddly…'

-Chairman's office-

" The school may be filled with excitement, but there is also an increase in danger that something might go wrong. For that reason, luckily there's more of you guys this time." Chairman looked at Tsuki and Kaosu.

" Why do you expect so much from us that just GOT here!" Kaosu complained. " I don't want to get runned over to overly obsessed fangirls!"

Kaosu looked at Tsuki. " But then again… Yes! I'll use Tsuki's super killer glare to scare them off!" Kaosu nodded his head.

Tsuki sweatdrops. " What the hell?? If any of the day class students even decide disobey me, I'm sure there will be some serious yelling and threatening."

" Yes, I know! Tsuki, I know you can't control your anger problems, but try your best not to um…. Strangling them." Chairman said, chuckling.

Tsuki looked away." Che."

" Soo….I still need you guys to work harder than before! Ok? After all you are the school guardians!" Chairman said.

Yuki raised her hand " Yes sir!"

" That's why I said we should ban it…" Zero sighed.

" I agree with with Zero! I don't even know why they bother with it!" Tsuki nodded her head in agreement.

" Same here with my sister." Kaosu agreed with Tsuki and Zero.

Chairman glanced at the three. " Wouldn't that inspire at revolt? Its best to give them an outlet!"

Tsuki muttered under her breath. " Best my ass!"

Chairman ignore Tsuki's colorful comment and replied. " And after all, all my little vampires are just too adorable…such dear creatures….i could never be so cruel and keep them away from their loving fans!"

Zero along with the twins glared intensely at the Chairman.

Yuki walked behind Zero. " Don't praise those blood suckers in front of my face! That's what Zero is most likely thinking!"

Tsuki glared at the Chairman." Why do you even praise them? They don't deserve it!"

Kaosu nodded his head in agreement. " Its odd that a human praises vampires."

" Fine" Chairman sweatdropped.

Chairman looked away from Zero. " Though vampires and humans were enemies for a extremely long period of time, there is still some vampires that wish to be peace with humans."

Chairman glances at Tsuki and Kaosu. " You guys should know that even better than me."

Tsuki looks away. " Yes. I know that some vampires are actually peaceful BUT most of them still think of humans as a source for blood. I still dislike most vampires BUT those."

'Even if my past life includes vampires, I don't really like them. Though, us humans could be way worse than a vampire...' Tsuki thought.

Kaosu sighs. " Through our old career as a vampire hunter, we did meet some vampires that are actually peaceful, but that's like only 1 out of 100."

Yuki questioned. " What do you mean by old career?"

Tsuki smiled faintly. " We decide to take a long break and stop killing E-rank vampires. We were helping out some of the victims of the many E-rank vampires we come across."

Kaosu added. " Yah! That's when the Chairman asked us to join Cross Academy."

Zero muttered. " I can't agree with Mikomi twins. I don't think ANY vampire is peaceful. Deep inside they lust for blood. That's why the past is impossible to erase."

The Mikomi twins glanced at Zero reaction.

Yuki started to panic. The tension in this room was insane. " Uh….Ummm…Ummm.."

Yuki ran infront of the Chairman. " H- here for you, Chair father!" Yuki stammered, handing her Valentine's gift in front of the Chairman.

Chairman opened Yuki's Valentine's gift for him. " 20 Yuki's shoulder massage coupons!" Chairman sang happily.

" And one for Zero! Also 2 for the twins!" Yuki tossed the coupons to the gift receiver.

Zero looked grimly at the coupon. " One slave coupon…"

Tsuki and Kaosu sweatdropped after opening the 'slave coupon'

Zero looked at Yuki. " That's the same thing every year…."

Yuki looked away, annoyed with the fact that Zero was right.

Tsuki sweatdropped looking at the gift. " Uhh… Thanks."

" Same here." Kaosu replied, flipping the piece of paper back and forth.

Tsuki grabbed her bag and shuffled through it. " Since Yuki did give me a gift, I should return the favor…" Tsuki found a red box and opened it.

Tsuki handed Yuki a plastic wrapped chocolate. " Here. I did make quite a lot of extra chocolate."

Kaosu's mouth dropped and eyes widened from shock. " Ehhhh? You give her one, but not meeeeeeeee?"

Tsuki sighed. " I'll give you yours later after class. Sheesh. Drama King."

Zero stared at the 'slave coupon'. " One slave coupon…" Zero repeated to himself.

Twitch…Twitch. Yuki grabbed Zero's jacket and tugged him out of the Chairman's office. " First period is going to start!"

Tsuki chuckled slightly. " Let's go Kaosu."

" Coming!" Kaosu yelled, walking out the door along with Tsuki.

" Why?" Yuki questioned softly, continuing to tugged Zero's jacket.

" What?" Zero asked.

" Uhh… Never mind!" Yuki continued to walk.

Zero's eyes narrowed. His heartbeat quicken oddly. Thump.

All of a sudden Zero jerked away from Yuki's grip.

" Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't realize that I was still grabbing your wrist." Yuki apologized.

" Its fine…" Zero muttered, walking infront of Yuki towards their first period class.

A safe distant from Zero and Yuki were the the twins bickering at each other.

" What do you mean by that??? You got your blood sucked by a vampire ???" Kaosu angrily questioned.

" Yes! That noble caught me off guard! I thought he was going after the Day class girl that was bleeding! I didn't even notice that I was bleeding!" Tsuki hissed furiously.

" What the hell? How can you not notice that you were bleeding??" Kaosu hissed back.

" So that means obviously he found out how sweet your blood taste, right?" Kaosu rubbed his temples in frustration.

" YES!" Tsuki seethed. Tsuki walked towards her first period class thinking. ' This is really bad. No vampire was suppose to taste my blood! That pureblood might find me if he spills that fact that my blood tasted so sweet and I'm not related to Yuki Cross to the elder vampries….He'll find out that I'm still alive along with my brother! I have to visit Aido later on after class ends! He better not reveal my secret!'

* * *

sorrowangel823: Yay! I finished. YESH! Oh by the way, to anyone that's intersted at what Tsuki looks like look at my profile. I drew a pic of Tsuki and its in my fanfiction profile, so yah. Check it out! Oh don't forget to leave a comment in your review about this chapter XD


	5. V: Unwanted Feelings

**_Bloody Crescent_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knights and will never own Vampire Knights, period

I will like to thank my reviewers who have encourage this fanfic! XD Thank you all!

Last Chapter: " YES!" Tsuki seethed. Tsuki walked towards her first period class thinking. ' This is really bad. No vampire was suppose to taste my blood! That pureblood might find me if he spills that fact that my blood tasted so sweet and I'm not related to Yuki Cross to the elder vampries….He'll find out that I'm still alive along with my brother! I have to visit Aido later .. class ends! He better not reveal my secret!'

* * *

Chapter 5- Unwanted Feelings

- After Day Class ends, beginning of Night Class-

_Twitch_…_Twitch_.. Tsuki glared at the squealing fangirls. Tsuki rubbed her temples, thinking. ' I don't know if I could stand this anymore… Why bother with chocolate anyways? Why give it out to a guy that doesn't know you exist? I would rather eat it myself! I don't get fangirls…' Tsuki sighed, walking behind Yuki and Zero along with her brother, Kaosu.

Tsuki continued to ponder why this and that dealing with fangirls. She could only hear " blah, blah, blah." From Yuki yelling out all the directions. " blah, blah, bla-"

" Tsuki! Kaosu! Are you guys even paying attention to me!" Yuki yelled towards the two dazing off.

" Uh.." Tsuki sweatdropped, looked away from Yuki. "I'm sorry! I can't hear you over the roar of…uh… Fangirls! Yah!" Tsuki looked around and answered Yuki.

" Same here… So I'll patrol uhh… next to the exit.… NOW!" Kaosu made a run for his life towards the exit.

Tsuki glared irritably at her brother. " Come back here!" Tsuki roared, glaring at her so called brother that ditched her …again.

" Tsuki" Rang in Aido's head, remembering the sweet blood from her. Aido walked behind Tsuki and whispered into her ear. " Hello Tsuki-chan…" His body heat could be felt by Tsuki. His face was inches behind Tsuki.

" Don't even think about it!" Tsuki said crossly, pushing away Aido. Her hand inside her jacket, griping the gun.

Aido pouted. " Why are so mean? All I said was hello…"

Gasps could be heard. " Why her??" " Why not me?" were heard across the many fangirls. They were not pleased that their Idol-sempai was so close to Tsuki, a new student.

Tsuki walked away from Aido a couple of feet." Its called my personal space? Have you heard of it??" Tsuki questioned.

Aido pouted. " What? Last time I remember you li-" Aido was interrupted by Kaname.

" Enough Aido. You caused enough trouble last time. I don't want that happening again." Kaname said sternly.

Tsuki started to back away from Aido and Yuki, thinking. ' Perfect chance!'

Tsuki started to run in the opposite direction from Kaosu, yelling. " I'll be at patrolling next to the school gates!"

Yuki gasped in disbelief. " Come back here! Just because Kaosu ditched doesn't mean you could!"

Zero sighed. " Forget about her. She's fine there. We have to worry about here."

Aido dashed out when Yuki ended her lecture. " They're mine! All mine!"

" Aido?" Kaname called out his name. Aido freeze from his spot and turned around to face Kaname.

Kaname added. " Remember to mind your manners, understand?"

" Yes, dorm-leader!" Aido called out.

One by one, each Night class members walked down the pathway, accepting chocolates.

Kaosu ran from his patrolling spot towards Tsuki. " Tsukiiiiiiii! You forgot my chocolate! You said after class, but you never gave me anyyyyy!" Kaosu pouted, holding his hands out expecting chocolate.

" I said after class, but I never said WHEN!" Tsuki laughed.

" TSUKI!" Kaosu screamed.

Tsuki shuffled through her bad and found the red box." Fine! Here some chocolate!" Tsuki handed Kaosu the red box.

" Happy now?" Tsuki questioned Kaosu.

" YES! I GOT TSUKI'S CHOCOLATE!" Kaosu ran off with the red box Tsuki gave him cheering in delight.

Aido was nearby and heard that Tsuki gave out chocolate. He quickly rushed towards Tsuki.

" Sigh. I only got this last box of chocolate left. Not only that… This one is wrapped. Hmmm…how should I eat the last box?" Tsuki asked herself, grabbing the last red box out of her bag. All of a sudden the box was snatched from hands from behind her.

" Hey! I was going to eat that!" Tsuki yelled, turning around to see…. Aido?

Aido walked up closer to Tsuki, holding the red wrapped box "I want to eat Tsuki-chan's chocolate!" Aido pouted, hugging the box.

" What?" Tsuki looked at Aido in disbelief. " That's my last box! I don't give out chocolate to anyone but my brother and maybe Yuki since she gave me one this year, but YAH." Tsuki reached for the chocolates, but sadly she was born really short, tall as Yuki.

" No!" Aido smirked, holding the chocolates exactly from her reach. " Unless….. Maybe you give me a…" Aido stopped for a moment, thinking. " …kiss!" Aido declared, smirking at Tsuki's reaction.

" What??? Never!" Tsuki yelled, still attempting to get her chocolates back.

" So which one? Are you going to give me the chocolates or give me a kiss?" Aido asked, leaning close to Tsuki. Their face were inches apart making Tsuki blush faintly from closeness.

" No way! I would rather give you the chocolates!" Tsuki pushed Aido away, trying to control her blush form becoming visible.

" Have my damn chocolates!" Tsuki hissed, clearly angry that she didn't get her chocolates. She turned around so Aido only sees her back.

Aido noticed the dramatic change in tone and asked. " Are you mad?" Aido pouted. His face sticking out next to Tsuki above her shoulders. Aido breathed in her wonderful lavender and chocolate scent. " Mmmm… you smell good." Aido whispered into Tsuki's ear.

" Gah!" Tsuki jumped a couple feet away from Aido. " Didn't I tell you before? I need my personal space god damn it!" Tsuki panted.

Aido smirked, thinking. ' She smells as nice as she taste…. She is interesting girl. She refuse me. No female human has done that yet…'

Aido's fangirls weren't pleased with the closeness and started to yell at Tsuki, asking questions like " Why didn't Aido choose me instead of that tom girl??" " Why is that bitch near my Idol-sempai???" Other insults towards Tsuki.

Though Tsuki didn't really care, but she did yell out. " Shut the fuck up you annoying over obsessing fangirls that have no life! Keep insulting me and I'll permalately disable you from speaking again!" After that remark, all Aido's fangirls back away in fear.

Kaname appeared behind Aido, grabbing him from the jacket…again, tugging him towards the doors of the school building. " Stop harassing Tsuki." Aido pouted once again, hugging the chocolates.

" Thanks!" Tsuki mumbled to Kaname, walking away from the 2.

" Your welcome Tsuki." Kaname smiled falsely.

Yuki ran towards Tsuki. " Are you alright?"

" Yah, I'm fine. " Tsuki muttered irritably.

- After Night class-

" Great! I have visit that baka even after tonight's incident. Errrg!" Tsuki grumbled, walking towards an old creepy man.

Tsuki looked at the old man. " May I have a perfect pass through?" Tsuki asks politely.

" Yah, go ahead." The old man replied, giving Tsuki a cold stare.

Tsuki sweatdrops. " Eh..Then I leave now!" Tsuki made a run towards the Moon Dorm entrance, thinking. ' ARGHH! That old man is creepy!'

-Moon Dorm-

Aido was munching on the delicious chocolate that um…cough… took from Tsuki. " Yum! Tsuki's a really good making chocolates! These are really good! Though I wouldn't mind getting a kiss from her… Hmmmm… I wonder if her lips taste as good as her blood.." Aido pondered. His eyes wandered towards the creaking door that opened revealing Tsuki!

" Ahhh? Tsuki-chan!" Aido left his chocolates and walked towards Tsuki.

Tsuki made a 'X' with her arms. " NO! God damn it! Give me my personal space." Tsuki yelled.

Aido pouted. " I can't hug you?"

" NO! You can't!" Tsuki replied coldly. " I'm not here to give you a lecture about personal space, but…" Tsuki stopped.

" But what?" Aido asked curiously. He walked closer to Tsuki, breathing in her scent. "Mmm… you smell really good!" Aido whispered to Tsuki.

" Dammit! Remember! Personal space!" Tsuki said, making another 'X' with her arms.

" Ok, then what do you need talk about…Is it that you finally decide that you're going to give me that kiss?" Aido had a mischievous grin and was closing in on Tsuki.

" NO!" Tsuki started to back away from Aido, but her back met into a wall. " Huh?" Her hands felt the wall. " Eh... heh…" Tsuki scratched her head nervously. She tried to move away from the wall, but Aido cornered her.

Aido still had that grin on his face. He placed his hands beside Tsuki's head.

Tsuki obviously noticed that she was cornered. " Shit."

Aido lost his mischievous grin, but had a serious expression on. " So about that kiss… " Aido lowered his head , inching towards Tsuki's face. Aido's curiosity led his lust for Tsuki.

Tsuki attempted to push Aido away, but he was iron solid, she couldn't budge him." Stop!" Tsuki weakly protested.

Aido pinned her to the wall by her hands. " I really want to know what your lips taste like…" Aido whispered into Tsuki's ear. Lust was overwhelming him. His interest for

" Hey what about me? Don't I get a say in this?" Tsuki retorted, obvious forgetting the position they were in.

" You'll like the kiss." Aido whispered softly. He was lusting for Tsuki's blood, but wanted to see if her lips taste as good as her blood. He wasn't going to take a 'no' for a answer even he had to use force. He attempted to persuade Tsuki.

" I never kissed anyone! How am I suppose to know that I'll like it!" Tsuki argued, still forgetting the position.

Aido's eyes widened slightly. " Really? Then I'll make your first kiss a one that you'll remember!" Aido smirked,revealing his fangs.

" Wai-" Aido leaned in more closer. Tsuki could feel Aido's breath and could clearly see his fangs. She couldn't finish the sentence. The lust in Aido's eyes caught her eyes. She couldn't revert her eyes. His nose brushed past hers. Aido pressed his lips onto Tsuki's.

Aido closed his eyes, letting the sweetness in. ' Her lips tastes so sweet!'

" Mmmff." Tsuki weak muffled protest against Aido's lips.

' What can I do? There's no way I could stop him right now… Maybe I should just enjoy this…' Tsuki slowly closed her eyes, sinking into the kiss. "..."

Tsuki screamed mentally. 'This is too wrong! I can't enjoy this!!!!! No! I refuse!' Tsuki mentally sighed. ' What am I suppose to do then???' Tsuki was motionless, thinking about this situation.

Aido noticed Tsuki not resisting to him anymore and smirked. His arms went from pinning her to around her slim waist. ' She's skinny and petite. Mmm.. She tastes good…' He grabbed Tsuki from the waist and pressed her close to him.

' Should I just let him...Wait... What am I thinking?? Hey he isn't pinning me to the wall anymore! Here's my chance!' Tsuki thought,smirking.

Tsuki sturggled against Aido fierce grip.

" Let me go God damn it!" Tsuki yelled against Aido's lips, attempting to bit down on Aido's lips.

Aido took that perfect opportunity and entered Tsuki's mouth. His tongue started to explore the sweet tasting sensation.

Tsuki was shocked that something slimy and wet had entered her mouth. She then realize that was Aido's tongue and started to panic. ' He has his tongue in my mouth…That's kinda gross! But then…it feels so nice… wait what am I thinking! Dammit!'

Acting on instincts, Tsuki bit down hard on Aido's tongue which caused Aido to release her.

Aido hissed in pain. " Ow! That hurt damn it!"

Tsuki tooks this opportunity to escape the corner. " You deserve it you baka." Tsuki raised her hand and wiped her mouth. " I need to seriously wash my mouth after this..."

Tsuki sighed indignantly, running her hands through her hair. " Listen! I wasn't here for this! I was here to tell you to keep the fact that my blood taste sweet a secret! I wasn't planning to get cornered and kissed by you!"

Aido walked closer to Tsuki. " How come?" Aido questioned. " And besides, it seems like you enjoyed the kiss..."

Tsuki took steps away from Aido every time he took one closer to her. " He's going to find me if you blurt that out to any vampire from the elder council..." Tsuki sighed and glared at Aido. " I did not enjoy the fact that I was corner by a vampire and kissed by one..."

Tsuki glared intensely at Aido. " Besides, you stuck your TONGUE into my mouth! What the hell???"

Aido pouted cutely. " I wasn't planning to french kiss you...Beside you gave me entrance so I entered."

Tsuki took a deep breath. " Never mind that? Can you not blurt out that my blood taste so sweet to every vampire you know??" Tsuki sharply asked.

Aido had a serious expression on. " First... Who is this 'he' that you speak of ?"

Tsuki's eyes held a sad expression. " He's the pureblood that raided my clan and killed them off except me and my brother..." Tsuki lowered her glance.

Aido's eyes widened slightly from shock. " Your family has been killed by a pureblood???!"

Tsuki glared bitterly at the floor, knowing there was no reason to blame Aido. " Yes. If you spill my secret that my blood taste sweet, he'll come after me and finish what he didn't finish 13 years ago..."

Tsuki walked towards Aido, grabbing his shoulder." Please... don't...I don't mind dying, but I don't want my brother to share the same fate..." Tsuki pleaded.

" Ok."

Tsuki eyes widened. " W-what? You agree?"

Aido wrapped his arms around Tsuki from the back. " Yah...as long as YOU kiss me..."

Tsuki sighed. " I knew it was too good to be true..." Tsuki struggled out of Aido's arms. " You aren't satisfied yet??? You freaking frenched me!" Tsuki complained, still trying to escape Aido's arms.

Aido chuckled slightly. " I kissed you, but you didn't kiss me back... I want you to kiss me." Aido bent down so that his head was at the same level as Tsuki's.

Aido whispered softly. " You DO want me to keep this a SECRET, right?" Aido breathed in Tsuki's scent and buried his face into Tsuki's bare neck.

Tsuki mumbled. " That's not fair...You're blackmailing me..." Tsuki grabbed Aido's hand that was snaked around her from the back. " You don't even like me!"

Aido whispered into Tsuki's ear. " Who said that I didn't like you? You interest me greatly. I want you..."

Tsuki seethed. " You just want my blood!"

Aido shook his head in disagreement. " No. I do want you blood BUT I also want YOU! I like it when you resist against me. Its boring when you don't resist against me, but I won't mind."

" What am I? A teddy bear for you to kiss and hug???" Tsuki questioned sharply.

" Maybe..." Aido licked Tsuki's earlobe and started to nibble on it.

" Stop licking my ear, DAMMIT!" Tsuki struggled against Aido's iron grip. Tsuki took a deep breath. " Fine. Just turn around."

" Really?" Aido was shocked that Tsuki would actually agree to that.

" Do you want me to repeat that?? YES!" Tsuki snapped. She was not pleased that she had to do this.

Aido release his arms and walked infront of Tsuki and smirked. " Well..."

Tsuki sighed once again." I can't reach you. You have to bend down.." Tsuki mumbled. ' Damn my shortness. I blame my parents.'

Aido lowered his head and closed in on Tsuki's face.

' Just gets this over with... When this is over I can just forget this ever happened!' Tsuki thought, pressing her lips onto Aido's. She was about stop kissing Aido, but Aido snaked his arms around Tsuki, kissing back. Tsuki couldn't help kissing Aido back. Aido was about to deepened the kiss when Tsuki stopped.

Tsuki yelled. " Release me! You got your kiss!" She struggle in Aido's arms, hiding her blush.

Aido pouted. " That was short... But you tasted really good" Aido released Tsuki.

" Thank god..." Tsuki panted. " I'm going to have to wash my mouth at least 10 times today..." Tsuki glared at Aido. _Mouthwash_." You better not go back at your word! Dammit! You do not know how much I want to hurt you right now..." Tsuki seethed and walked out the Moon Dormitory.

* * *

sorrowangel823: this is the first time I have ever tried a kissing scene. I don't think I'm really good at it... Review or message, telling me what you think about it. I also drew a pic of Tsuki so if you are interested take a look at it. Its in my fanficiton profile. There's a link there.


	6. VI: An Emotion, Fear

_**Bloody Crescent**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knights and will never own Vampire Knights, period

I'll like to thank all my reviewers!

Last Chapter: " Thank god..." Tsuki panted. " I'm going to have to wash my mouth at least 10 times today..." Tsuki glared at Aido. " You better not go back at your word! Dammit! You do not know how much I want to hurt you right now..." Tsuki seethed and walked out the Moon Dormitory.

* * *

Chapter 6 - An Emotion, _Fear_

Tsuki ran towards Yuki. Yuki noticed Tsuki running towards her and yelled. " Where were you???"

Tsuki sweatdropped. " I had to take care of something! Sheesh." Tsuki's eyes narrowed, thinking. ' I can still taste Aido in my mouth. Ughh... Damn. I already washed my mouth 13 times.'

Yuki asked. " I can't find Zero or Kaosu! You and Kaosu and Zero left quickly after Night class started! Now night class already ended... Where is Zero and your brother?" Yuki sighed. ' Why did everyone ditches her?'

Tsuki scratched her head. " My brother is most likely in his dorm. He's lazy and most likely is eating my chocolate right now..." Tsuki sighed. Tsuki looked around. " About Zero I don't know... I have this really odd feeling something BAD is going to happen."

Yuki nodded her head. " Something weird is going on! I couple hours before, I found blood tablets in Zero's room. Also Zero is really pale looking."

Tsuki patted Yuki's back. " Its ok. Let's just go back to our dorm for now..."

- Nexy Day-

Zero stood infront of the bright beautiful full moon. He reaches for his gun, Bloody Rose and aims it at the Night class student, Ruka and others that surrond him.

Zero glared at the Night class students. " What do you want Night class students???"

Ruka asked angerly. " Why is Kaname so interested in this human? I can't stand it!"

Akatsuki walked behind Ruka. " There's no point in getting jealous, Ruka. Same goes for the rest of you!" Akatsuki replied. " If Kaname found out, he'll be pissed!"

Tsuki watched from a safe distance. ' Akatsuki seems to the only one that isn't jealous of Zero's treatment and Yuki's treatment.'

Akatsuki glanced at the gun. " Kiryuu, you should put that gun away...ok?" Zero grabbed Akatsuki's shoulder and flipped him over.

Zero muttered. " So Kaname Kuran is the reason you all ganged up on me..."

" Zero... I'm sure that Yuki wouldn't want that..." Tsuki chuckled, jumping off railing in front of Zero. " You're outnumber. Do you really intent on attempting to kill on these Night class members?".." Tsuki grabbed Zero's arm, making him lower the gun

" Tsuki?" Zero noticed the ex-vampire hunter in front of him. Zero's eyes narrowed. " Don't try to stop me." Zero growled.

Tsuki shrugged. " Hey. I'm not forcing you, but I'm sure later on Yuki going to jump out and make you stop."

Aido smirked noticing Tsuki." Tsuki-chan!" Aido called out to Tsuki.

" Damn! Why do I see you everywhere. Damn it." Tsuki muttered under her breath and looked away from Aido.

Aido pouted. " Ah, Tsuki-chan is ignoring me..."

Ruka asked furiously. " Aido! Why are you so nice to a HUMAN?"

Aido answered. " Cause she's MY teddy bear...or Toy, it doesn't matter. She's mine..." Aido smirked.

Twitch. _Twitch_ Tsuki glared at Aido. " I'm not yours, damn it!" Tsuki growled, her eyes glowing a little red. ' Shit! Its a full moon!' " Damn."

" When did I ever become yours?? I belong to no one!" Tsuki snapped.

Aido walked closer to Tsuki. " That's when I tasted your blood..." Aido breathed softly into Tsuki's ear.

Aido breathed in Tsuki's scent, thinking. ' After all, since I have already tasted your blood there's no way that I'll let you be taken by some other vampire or human.'

Tsuki glared at Aido. " Never mind you.." Tsuki walked away from Aido towards Zero.

Tsuki sighed. " Zero, you know Yuki's not going to let you guys fight..."

Just when Tsuki said that, Yuki jumped in front of Zero and Tsuki. " No fighting allowed!" Yuki yelled. " If you want to fight! Fight me, a perfect!"

Ruka looked disgusted with Yuki. " Nevermind. I don't feel like it anymore..."

Murmurs of agreement were heard as the Night started to leave.

Aido chirped. " Bye Tsuki-chan..." Aido left with the rest of the Night class.

Yuki faced Zero. " You haven't been yourself lately.."

Tsuki nodded her head in agreement. " Yah. You are really different lately.."

Zero mumbled something that Yuki could comprehend and then walked off leaving the two.

" Tsuki, I'm going to check on Zero!" Yuki had a worried expression. She then ran off to catch up with Zero.

Tsuki thought. ' Something bad is going to happen. I'm going after Yuki.' After that thought, Tsuki ran off, following Yuki.

-After Yuki caught up with Zero-

" I beg of you! Stay away from me!"

" Zero!" Yuki yelled, running towards Zero in a worried manner.

"Don't look" Zero walked behind Yuki, grabbing her chin breathing deeply.

Zero started to lick Yuki's bare neck. " Z-zero??" Yuki stammered. Zero then bit down on Yuki's bare neck, spraying Yuki blood everywhere. Zero took deep gulps of this delicious blood.

Luckily, Tsuki caught up with Yuki, noticed Zero drinking Yuki's blood in a hurried manner.

" Shit! I'm late!" Tsuki cursed, grabbing her gun out. She then punched Zero in the face, making him release Yuki. " Yuki! Are you alright? Don't worry! I'll handle this..." Tsuki pointed the silver gun at Zero's forehead.

" I knew it! I suspected this from the begining! Zero is a VAMPIRE!" Tsuki spatted, glaring at Zero.

" Yukkki..." Zero called out. His eyes are bloody red and has fangs covered with blood. He lowered his stare. " I'm sorry.."

" Zero...is a vampire?" Yuki asked, shocked. Yuki's heartbeat quicken. Fear could be noticed from Yuki.

" Yes. You have to be careful. Try to stop the wound from bleeding. Here use this.." Tsuki tossed at white cloth at Yuki. Her eyes wandered to Zero. " You have to control you blood lust, or I might have to hurt you..." Tsuki threatened, pointing her gun at Zero.

Kaname walked up the stairs. " Yuki?" He walked next to Yuki, noticing Tsuki pointing her gun at Zero.

Yuki stuttered. " Ka-Kaname..."

" No worries Kuran. Yuki will be fine. Since you are here. I'll let you take care of this..." Tsuki lowered her gun and walked towards Yuki. " Let me see the wound..." Tsuki glanced at the deep puncture wound.

" Luckily I got here earlier or else Yuki would have lost more blood. Here. I'm going to clean the wound..." Tsuki grab a alcohol wipe from her jacket pocket and started to clean the wound.

" Eh.. Why do you have a alcohol wipe with you?" Yuki questioned. Her eyes held a confused expression.

Tsuki grabbed a bandage out of her pocket. " That's because I always make sure that I keep bandages and alcohol wipes with me, just in case of me or someone else getting hurt." She peeled of the plastic on the bandage and gently placed the bandage onto the wound. " There all better."

Kaname waited after Tsuki finished treating the wound. " So you have finally fallen to the bloodlust of beasts...Zero Kiriyuu." Kaname replied, slightly glaring at Zero.

Yuki recalled from the past, thinking. ' He'll kill Zero!' Yuki ran in front of Zero, yelling. " Don't Kaname!" Yuki wobbled a little.

Tsuki walked towards Yuki, grabbing onto her shoulders." Yuki. Are you alright? Did he suck too much blood that you can't stand?" Tsuki questioned. " I'll take you to the Chairman." Tsuki helped Yuki to the Chairman's office.

There was only Zero and Kaname left.

Kaname glared at Zero. " Was Yuki's blood that delicious?' Kaname questioned, walking off following Tsuki and Yuki.

Kaname walked into the room Tsuki and Yuki were in." Yuki. Are you alright?"

Yuki smiled. " I'm fine Kaname. Tsuki already treated my wound. I just need some rest."

" I knew something was wrong..." Tsuki muttered bitterly.

" Thank you Tsuki for watching out for Yuki." Kaname thanked Tsuki.

" Your welcome. Besides, Yuki is my friend also. I'll watch out for her." Tsuki added.

Kaname walked up to Yuki, kneeling down. " Yuki...does it hurt?" Kaname asked gently.

Yuki shooked her head, saying. " No."

" Then are you afraid of vampires?" Kaname asked, looking Yuki in the face.

Yuki shook her head, saying " No. I'm not."

" Kaname?" Chairman knocked on the door. " You should return to class. Night class is getting restless with blood in the air."

" Okay." Kaname left the room, leaving the 3.

Tsuki questioned the Chairman. " Zero was bit by a pureblood, am I right?"

Chairman replied. " Yes. He was human till 4 years ago, when his whole family was killed."

Yuki mumbled. " How could I didn't know? Zero has been suffering for a long time."

-Moon Dorm-

" In the end, we didn't get to figure out who's blood scent that was." Aido held a cup, letting the water drip onto the table and then freezes it.

Akatsuki yawns. " I'm not particularly interested."

" It smells LIKE Tsuki's since I tasted it before so it must be Yuki's..." Aido let the water fall. All the water that was spilled from the cup froze into spikes. Aido stared at the cup, thinking. ' I'm glad it wasn't Tsuki. I won't be pleased that someone drinks MY Tsuki's blood...'

-Chairman's office-

"Blah..blah..more blah.." Tsuki dazed off while Zero and Yuki were chatting with the Chairman. After Yuki and Tsuki exited the room, Yuki asked. " Were you even paying attention?"

Tsuki yawns. " Why should I? It wasn't important. If I catch Zero losing control, I'll just beat him to bloody shit."

"..." Yuki sweatdropped. " Oh! I have to tell Kaname to keep this a secret!" Yuki remembered.

Tsuki added. " I'll come with you."

" Huh? How come? I'll go myself. Its ok." Yuki replied.

" Its one of my bad feelings again. I have to go with you!" Tsuki argued.

Yuki sighed in defeat. " Ok."

* * *

sorrowangel823: Hoped all my readers enjoyed this chapter!


	7. VII: Unknown Secret

**_Bloody Crescent_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knights and will never own Vampire Knights, period

I'll like to thank all my reviewers! XD

Last chapter: Tsuki added. " I'll come with you."

" Huh? How come? I'll go myself. Its ok." Yuki replied.

" Its one of my bad feelings again. I have to go with you!" Tsuki argued. Yuki sighed in defeat. " Ok."

* * *

Chapter 7- Unknown Secret

" Blah..blah..." A vampire with glasses asks.

" Blah...blah.." Another vampire asks, still not giving up.

" Why don't both of you go home! I have no interest in working in the day time!" Aido complained, sitting lazily.

" The door is over there." Aido raised his hand to point out the exit.

" Ah?" Aido noticed Tsuki and Yuki walk in through the creaky door.

" Ah.. Tsuki-chan and Yuki-chan!" Aido walked up leading the two vampire to the exit.

" Idol-sempai, no, Aido-sempai!" Yuki sweatdropped.

"..." Tsuki sweatdropped. ' My bad feeling is back. Better get Yuki up the stairs to Kaname.'

" Yuki! Hurry!" Tsuki pushed Yuki up the stairs.

- With Yuki-

Yuki stared blankly at the many doors infront of her. Her eyes wandered in the new area, revealing panic. ' ...Tsuki!!!! I don't know where Kaname-senpai's room is! What am I suppose to do??' Yuki paced back and forth, trying to figure out what to do. She couldn't go back downstairs. Tsuki is handling Aido so Yuki couldn't just barge back down there.

Yuki's eyes widened as a hand gripped her shoulder from the back. Yuki quickly turned her head to see Kaname. Her eyes settled down as she realize that it was just Kaname-senpai. " Ah. Kaname-senpai. I need to ask you something..."

- With Tsuki-

When Yuki wasn't visable anymore, she sighed, walking towards the exit.

" Ah...So bright! Its all their fault!" Aido complained. He used his hand to rub his eyes, then stared at Tsuki.

" Why is Yuki here? And why are you here?" Aido questioned. His normal expression left his face and was replaced with a serious expression.

" Ah.. Yuki has something important to tell Kaname and I was just tagging along." Tsuki answered.

" What is Yuki to Kaname-sama?" Aido asks walking slightly up the stairs.

" Oh...Kaname is Yuki's savior from years ago. Yah." Tsuki recalled.

" Ah that's enough... I'm really..." Aido had a pissed off candles were blown out, leaving the room dark. " Irriated..." Ice formed on the stairs.

" Eh? Why are you mad at me? If you have something to say...Tell Yuki!" Tsuki pointed out. " Now, I'll take my leave...Eh?" Tsuki tugged her left foot, but it was frozen to the floor.

"..." Tsuki attempted to move her left foot again, but no use. ' ...I'm stuck to the ground with the vampire that frenched me couple of days ago...' Tsuki started to panic at the situation. " Aido. Defrost my leg!" Tsuki yelled out to Aido.

Aido tilted his head a little. " How come? I like you in this position." Aido started to walk closer to Tsuki.

Aido walked behind Tsuki and wrapped his arms around her pressing her close to him. " I like it this way. You can't escape me and I can hold you close to me so that I smell you..." Aido grabbed one of Tsuki's arm. He had a iron grip on her arm. He made sure she doesn't cause him any problems.

Aido use his other free hand to remove Tsuki's uniform jacket. Tsuki struggled so he only remove it half way,showing her bare neck. He then buried his face in Tsuki's neck. Aido breathe in Tsuki's scent and sighed.

" You smell so good..." Aido started to leave kisses up and down her neck. " You taste as good as you smell..." He started to lick and suck the sweet tasting skin.

Tsuki gave a feeble protest. " Stop..."

Aido raised his head and leaned towards Tsuki's face breathing in her sweet scent. Then he pressed his lips onto Tsuki's sweet ones, letting the sweetness seeped into his mouth.

Tsuki thought. ' Should I kiss him back? Or should I resist? All will lead to the same result. He will still kiss me no matter what I do. This will just end like last time. I'll ...just...kiss...him...back...' Tsuki's eyes closed slowly. Her arms slowly snaked around Aido's back and she started to press her lips onto Aido's.

Aido smirked, thinking. ' Finally she isn' resisting and is kissing me back. This will be more fun...'

Tsuki turned her head, stopping the kiss. " Che. What am I thinking??? There's no way I'll stop struggling! I'm not letting you use my body!"

Aido started to smirk. " Awww... I thought you stopped resisting!"

" No. I don't have a choice. Now defrost me so I can kick you ass." Tsuki yelled, trying to pull her foot.

" No, I like you more this way." Aido walked behind Tsuki, kissing her neck.

" E-epp..." Tsuki stammered, struggling from Aido's grip.

Not caring about Tsuki's feeble protest, Aido continued to kiss Tsuki's neck.

" Aido, release her. " Kaname commanded, walking down the stairs along with Yuki.

" Tsuki!" Yuki cried, running towards Tsuki when Aido defrosted her. " Did he molest you??" Yuki asked. Her faced covered with concern.

" Yep. He basically kissed me with me froze to the spot. Great, huh?" Tsuki asked sarcastically.

" Hey. You seemed to like it..." Aido replied, walking behind Tsuki, wrapping his arms around her.

" Aido. Let her go. I have a talk to her. " Kaname commanded.

-In a room in Moon Dorms-

" Stop acting." Kaname gave Tsuki a cold glare. " I know your secret."

Tsuki decided to play along. " What is this secret you speak of" Tsuki questioned.

" Stop acting! You think I didn't notice? You weren't like normal humans because you are HALF vampire!" Kaname pointed out, staring at Tsuki emotionless.

" What????" Tsuki blurted. Her eyes widen from shock as she stared at Kaname in disbelief.

* * *

sorrowangel823: Hope you all enjoy this chapter, although its short!


	8. VIII: Shock

**_Bloody Crescent_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knights and will never own Vampire Knights, period

I'll like to thank everyone that reviewed! XD

Last Chapter: " What????" Tsuki blurted.

* * *

Chapter 8-Shock

Tsuki sighed and regained her posture. " You're pretty smart, Kaname." Tsuki glared at the pureblood. " You found out that I was a half bred. So what are you going to do about it??? I can't help it that I'm half bred." Tsuki's eyes flashed red.

Kaname remained emotionless. "I realize that Tsuki. What I want to know is if you can control your blood lust…" Kaname replied coldly and harshly.

Tsuki narrowed her glare. " What do you think I am???? I'm HALF vampire meaning my blood lust is only half of a normal vampire!" Tsuki spatted, annoyed with Kaname.

Kaname's eyes narrowed slightly. " I see. As long as you control your blood lust around Yuki…." ' I have never seen anyone, Zero treat me like this. How odd.'

Tsuki sighed and then smirked. " So this is about Yuki's safety. Am I right?" Tsuki noticed the change in Kaname's tone of voice. " No worries! There's no way I'll do that to Yuki! Besides I have never tasted blood in my whole life!"

Kaname sighed in relief and mumured. " That's good…"

Tsuki headed for the door. " Now that this is over, I'll take my leave."

Kaname called out. " Wait! There's something else that you aren't telling me….."

Tsuki smirked walking out the door. " That's for me to know and for you to find out!….. Hopefully!"

Tsuki walked towards the exit, but was stopped by Aido grabbing her from the back.

" Tsuki-chan!!!!!!! Leaving already???" Aido purred into Tsuki's ear.

Tsuki panic at the sound of Aido's voice. " Ack…. Dammit! Personal space!" Tsuki yelled, struggling from Aido's hug.

Aido pouted from Tsuki's response. " I hate that personal space rule. I like being close to you!"

Kaname walked down the stairs gracefully. " Aido. Stop harassing Tsuki."

Aido pouted and released Tsuki. Tsuki ran from Aido's hug and out the Moon dorm's main exit. Once Tsuki has left the Moon dorms ground, Aido walked upstairs into his room leaving Yuki and Kaname alone.

Kaname turned his attention towards Yuki.

" I'm sorry for disturbing you Kaname!" Yuki apologized.

Kaname walked towards Yuki, placing his hands on Yuki's cheek. " Its ok. Yuki's different from the rest of the vampires that follow me. You can just stay the way you are. Don't change."

Yuki blushed from Kaname's touch. " Thank you Kaname!"

-Outside of Cross Academy-

Yuki stretched her arms, yawning. " Its been such a long time since we left Cross Acdemy."

" Not really. Its only been a couple of days, not even a week. I think." Tsuki sighed, walking along with Yuki and Zero. Her brother decided it was a good moment and ditched her.

Tsuki looked at Zero and Yuki bickered and sighed once again. " Why can't I be as slick as Kaosu! Dammit! Get stuck with situations like this. Uh… Better follow them…."

Tsuki was grabbing some gocery along with Zero and Yuki. " Why was I dragged into this??"

Tsuki glanced at Yuki and Zero at the clothing stand. ' They look like couples and they don't even recognize it. But then again….Kaname seems to have a interest for Yuki too.. Hmmm…'

Yuki and Zero bickered some more before Tsuki walked towards them. " Are you two done yet?? You guys bicker even more than Kaosu and me…" Tsuki complained.

Soon Tsuki found herself in a ice cream parlor along with Zero and Yuki. "…. What are we doing here??" Tsuki questioned Yuki.

" Uh..Well….The ice cream parlor was really popular and I wanted to go…" Yuki sweatdropped.

Tsuki shook her head. " Isn't this suppose to reward Zero? Didn't he want salted noodles or something??"

Yuki looked away. " Uhh..Well.."

A waitress walked up to the three asking. " Are you from Cross Academy??? Do you know Aido? He loves sweets and comes here often. Can you tell him that he's welcome here?"

A evil aura surrounded Tsuki. " What did you say?? AIDO?? Never mention his name infront of me!" Tsuki spat furiously. ' I never want to see him again! He annoys the hell out of me and kisses me whenever he feels like it! ERGGG!'

The waitress was frightened by Tsuki' reaction to the question and backed away. " N-never mind!"

" I'll be outside…" Zero walked out the door leaving Tsuki and Yuki.

After Yuki paid for the ice cream, she lefted with Tsuki. When they opened the door, Zero was out of sight. " Eh? Where did Zero go?" Yuki questioned, glancing around.

Tsuki stared at the surroundings. " There's a E-rank vampire nearby. Be on your guard! I'll kill it if it even tries to get near me or you!" Tsuki grabbed a gun out of her jacket. "Follow me!" Tsuki walked at a quick motion with Yuki not far behind.

Once they were alone in a corner of a building, a vampire appeared targeting Yuki.

Yuki stopped the vampire by grabbing her staff and blocking it. This gave a perfect chance for Tsuki to shoot it with her silver gun. Soon, the vampire turned to sand, leaving the two sighing in relief. Zero appeared behind Yuki.

" Ah, Tsuki it seems that you have taken care of the vampire, eh?" Zero walked close by.

Tsuki smirked. " What do you think? Just because I haven't killed a vampire for awhile doesn't mean I kill it now!"

Takuma and Shiki appeared in front of Tsuki. " Ah….It seems like you have already taken care of the vampire already." Takuma started.

Tsuki nodded her head. " Yah. Why does it seem like you guys are always underestimating me?"

" Why are Takuma and Shiki doing outside of Cross Academy???" Yuki questioned, glancing at the two.

" Ah! You don't know yet?" Tsuki asked, looking at Yuki.

" What??" Yuki asked loudly.

" You'll find out!" Tsuki smirked. " Later."

* * *

sorrowangel823: Hope that you enjoyed this chapter! XD


	9. IX:Confusion

**Bloody Cresent**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knights and will never own Vampire Knights, period. I only own my ocs.

I'll like to thank my reviewers :)

Also this fanfic goes along with the manga really close for now.

Last Chapter: "Ah! You don't know yet?" Tsuki asked, looking at Yuki.

"What?" Yuki asked loudly.

"You'll find out!" Tsuki smirked. "Later."

* * *

Chapter 9 - Confusion

-Night Party-

"…" Tsuki glared at the two. "Explain again why do I have to be dragged into this again?"

Yuki sighed. "Well…Aido requested that you HAVE to be there and Takuma-sempai invited all Prefects… Your brother didn't have to go, but you have to…" Yuki walked aside with Tsuki and Zero into Moon Dormitory grounds.

"I still don't get why…" Tsuki stopped her sentence noticed a vampire nearby, grabbed her gun out. Yuki and Zero were doing the same thing, revealing their weapons.

"Are you here to welcome us…." Zero pointed his gun at Kain. Along with Tsuki and Yuki pointing their weapons at Aido. "Vampires?"

Aido smirked. "I wouldn't come for Yuki and Zero, but…" Aido smirked at Tsuki. "I wouldn't mind for Tsuki…" Tsuki glared at Aido intensely at that comment.

Aido added."Besides Ichijou asked me to escort you guys."

Tsuki glared at Aido. "You don't ever change do you? Don't even think about going into my personal space!" Aido pouted at Tsuki's reaction.

Tsuki's eyes wandered around the area. "Why are there so many vampires here?"

"Akatsuki Kain and Hanabusa Aido…Kaname's right hand man" Murmurs around the vampires were heard.

Aido walked towards Tsuki. "I won't them touch MY Tsuki-chan…" Aido murmured into Tsuki's ear.

Tsuki glanced around. _Vampires…They are really not what you think they are. Hn. Too bad I'm half. I wonder what I'll look like as a full vampire…Although I say that I'm half, but I'm still not sure. It appears that way, but the butterfly birthmark is on my lower back seems to be my only clue._ Tsuki stared at Aido. _Although I don't think Aido changed at all. Still the same…_

Aido noticed Tsuki stared. "What? Wait do you want me to hug you or something?" Aido walked near Tsuki. Tsuki placed a hand to stop him.

"No… I was just thinking of something…" Tsuki replied.

"No matter!" Aido chirped, glomping Tsuki.

"Ughh…" Tsuki grumbled. "Do I have to repeat myself everyday?" This time though, she doesn't struggle from Aido's grip.

Aido noticed no resisting. "Tsuki are you ok? You aren't acting like yourself." Aido whispered.

Tsuki shook her head. "I don't feel so well…Could you tell me is today a full moon or new moon?"

Aido walked, still hugging Tsuki behind from the rest. "Yah, today is a new moon. Why?" Aido narrowed his eyes.

"Ughhh…No wonder…" Tsuki sighed. "I don't have the feeling of resisting to your hugs. That's not normal. New moon. That explains a lot." Tsuki walked along with Aido hugging her, thinking._ I_ _guess there's no choice now. Everyone here will find out about my second secret….That I'm HALF vampire….Well...it isn't really my secret, it is just that no one knows. I wonder what everyone's reaction would be like._

Kain walked in front of Ichijou. "Ichijou. I brought Yuki, Zero, and Tsuki."

Ichijou smiled brightly. "You came Yuki, Zero, and Tsuki!"

Ichijou smiled even brighter. "Today's my birthday party!"

"…" Tsuki sweatdropped at Ichijou's brightness. "Damn. You are one SHINY vampire!"

"Shiny?" Ichijou questioned.

Tsuki waved her hand. "Uh…nevermind that..."

Ichijou noticed Aido hugging Tsuki. "Aido seems to have a new interest."

Tsuki sweatdropped some more. "Yah. I noticed."

"We aren't here to have fun! Ichijou! You haven't answered my question from earlier…" Yuki yelled.

-After the explaination-

" Kaname!" Yuki stuttered slightly at the sight of Kuran.

"Sit down…" Kaname drawled, moving giving space for her.

Thump. Tsuki heart beat quickened as pain seem to reveal itself in Tsuki's body.

"Uhh…" Tsuki groaned in pain. "Damn! My head." Tsuki lowered her head, not showing her face.

Yuki's eyes widen. "Tsuki! Are you alright? Is that why you didn't want to come tonight?" Yuki forgot about Kaname's request and rushed towards her friend in need.

"Are you sure? Do you need to go back to your dorm?" Yuki held a worried expression.

"Tsuki-chan?" Aido walked towards Tsuki. "I'll take you back!"

Aido smirked._I wouldn't mind having some more alone time with Tsuki-chan._ Aido stopped for a moment, thinking. _Though she is really a interesting subject. She continues to resist against me. How odd for a human._

"I don't think so…" Tsuki sighed, raising her head revealing bloody red eyes.

Yuki stared in shock. "Your eyes….. They're red!"

Aido was also shocked. How did her eyes become bloody red? The shock had left Aido speechless. Humans' eyes changing color wasn't normal at all. Could it be that Tsuki isn't human?

Kaname replied, tilting his head slightly. "Seems like you are going to reveal yourself Tsuki…"

"Yah. I know. This was bound to happen!" Tsuki spoke, revealing fangs which shocked everyone, including Night class except Kaname.

Aido thought to himself. _How is that Tsuki is a vampire? She has a human and a vampire form...What can explain that? Though, she didn't have a normal human presence. So this outcome was possible._

Tsuki tilted her head. "Well….Not not really. Just half." Tsuki smirked inside. _Now I have the strength to push away Aido! But then again…_

Mumurs of " Half?" were heard across the whole place.

" You are HALF?" Yuki shouted out, not believing what she's hearing.

"Yup. I only turn full vampire on new moons or full moons. Then my eyes turn scarlet. It didn't seem like a problem. You guys didn't have to know." Tsuki shrugged.

"HOW COME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME THIS BEFORE!" Yuki yelled loudly in Tsuki's ear.

"Oww…You didn't need to know. No wonder Kaosu stayed in his room, not coming here. He knew it was a new moon and he didn't even tell me!" Tsuki complained.

"First of all, how is that you are HALF vampire?" Yuki questioned.

"My mom is a human vampire hunter and my dad is either a noble or something." Tsuki shrugged again. _I'll just tell her that. There's no way that I'll tell her that I'm not sure._

"What? A noble vampire with a human vampire hunter?" Yuki eyes widen even more._ How could Tsuki act so...so…not caring?_

Tsuki shook her head, sighing. "I'm not sure. All I found out is that I have ability - to give internal wounds and also a small healing ability...not sure where that came from so I assumed it was from my father as well...since obviously my human mother cannot have the ability to do that. I think he should be a noble blood, but I'm not sure." Tsuki looked at Yuki. " Why do you care so much? Just to tell you…They're _dead_…" Tsuki left it clear that this topic was irritating her.

"If this is all. I have to take my leave. There is no reason for me to stay here." Tsuki replied coldly. All this commotion is annoying her deeply.

Aido grabbed Tsuki from the back. "This doesn't matter. After all, you belong to me." Aido muttered into Tsuki's ear.

-Twitch-Twitch- "That makes me even more annoyed! What do you think you're doing? Glomping me like I'm your toy or something..." Tsuki growled, showing her white fangs.

Tsuki sighed annoyingly. "This was bound to happen! This wasn't a secret from the beginning! You guys just don't notice, so oh well!" Tsuki grabbed Aido's wrist and fled from his arms. "Hmmm…I like having inhuman strength! This is coming in use!

Yuki stared intensely at Tsuki. "What do you mean by that?"

Tsuki sweatdropped. "Ehheh…Well…you shouldn't blame me that I haven't told you this because you didn't find out for yourself…" Tsuki glanced at Kaname. "Oh yah! Are you going to say 'yes'

Yuki tilted her head. "What do you mean?"

Tsuki glanced at Yuki. " You know….Kaname asked you SIT next to him…" Tsuki sweatdropped. "How long are you going to make him wait?"

Yuki freaked out, realized that she hasn't answered Kaname's question. "Uh…" Yuki looked at Zero, wondering if she should.

Tsuki chuckled to herself quietly. "Why is she looking at Zero? Is she asking for his permission? That's kinda odd."

"Yuki." Kaname stared at Yuki.

"Uh…Yes." Yuki sat down on the expensive looking couch.

Yuki's eyes widen when Kaname wrapped one arm around her shoulder.

Kaname's grip on Yuki's shoulder tightened a bit. "The safest place for Yuki is beside me…" Kaname stated monotonously.

Zero's eyes narrowed.

Kaname continued. "Yuki. You were injured during 'hunting' scene. Am I right." Kaname gently grabbed Yuki's arm, shortening the space between them.

Yuki blushed faintly at Kaname being so close to her.

"I was careless..." Yuki stuttered. Yuki's heart fluttered.

Blushing, Yuki thought. _Kaname is so caring. He is really different from the rest..._

Kaname said gently. "Here let me heal the wound." Kaname raised Yuki's jacket, kissing Yuki's wound.

Kaname questioned. "Why didn't you kill _him_?" Kaname glanced at Zero for a reaction. "Is it that you pity _him_?"

Close to the exit, Tsuki noticed the tension that surronded the area. "Aido. Let's go." Tsuki walked towards the door.

"Hmm...Whatever." Aido muttered, following her.

Aido smirked. _I wouldn't mind following Tsuki. Kinda odd that Tsuki actually ordered me to go with her._ Aido glanced at Zero and then Kaname. Something _tells me that this isn't going to end well. If Zero attempts to kill Kaname, I wouldn't be able to stop myself from wanting to hurt him for even thinking about hurting Kaname-sama._ Aido's eyes narrowed.

Then Zero snapped, raising his 'Bloody Rose' pointing at Kaname. A killer tension filled the room as the vampires eyes widen from. Zero's bad attempt was stopped by Kaname's bodyguard, Seiren. Blood was dripping from Zero's throat as Seiren hand was threateningly placed under his chin.

"Hmm...what happen?" Tsuki turned around, eyes widening from shock as well.

"What...the HELL is Zero thinking?" Tsuki gasped. Tsuki noticed killer aura from all the noble vampires in the room. They were angered that their Kaname-sama was threatened by a mere human.

"Hey. Aido. What the hell happened? Why did Zero point his gun at KANAME?" Tsuki asked, but was responded with a silent Aido.

"Hey. Answer me." Tsuki grabbed Aido's arm, turning him around.

Aido placed his hand over Tsuki's mouth, silencing her. "He dared point a gun at Kaname-sama...Kiriyu, that bastard...Cutting him to pieces won't even satisfy me." Aido growled softly.

Takuma, which was nearby heard Aido. "Forget it Aido. You can't really do anything."

Aido held a irritated expression. "Ah...I will try my best to bear with it. During this time at school...I won't go against Chairman Cross's peace treaty."

Tsuki peeled Aido's hand off her mouth. "Cutting up Zero won't really help you. I have a feeling this is going to happen again." Tsuki muttered under her breath.

Aido grabbed Tsuki, pulling her close to him. "Damn it! I'm going to have a hard time bearing with this..." Aido muttered angerly, gripping Tsuki from the back.

Tsuki sighed. "How is hugging me going to help you bear with the killing urge?"

Aido replied. "It doesn't matter. I just want to." After replying, he buried his face into Tsuki's neck.

"Che. I don't feel like dealing with you today. How about you let me go and won't decide to strangle you." Tsuki asked.

A short response came out of Aido. "NO."

"Ughh...Whatever." Tsuki just stood there, letting Aido hug her. Tsuki's vampire form was less stubborn and more lazy.

"So very mean of everyone to forget that we were here to celebrate my birthday! No matter if its Yuki or Zero or Tsuki! They are all my honor guests!" Takuma yelled out.

Takuma walked towards the enormous cake that stood infront of him. Shiki stood besides Takuma, eyeing the large cake.

"Are you sure you can eat this by yourself? Here I'll help you." Shiki questioned. He grabbed Takuma's hand and let the knife slide past Takuma's hand slightly, revealing a glorious scarlet blood dripping from Takuma's hand.

"...I cut myself." Takuma stated bluntly.

"No problem." Shiki raised Takuma's hand towards his mouth licking the blood off his hand.

"...You did that purposely." Takuma said, watching Shiki lick off the blood.

Standing nearby, Zero looked a little odd. He was lusting for blood. He ran out the building in a hurry, attempting to control his lust. The blood tablets weren't working.

Worried, Yuki yelled out. "Z-zero?" After saying that, she ran out the building following Zero.

"...My human mind is telling me that I should follow them, but I feel so lazy. Ughh..." Tsuki muttered.

"Tsuki...I want some of your blood!" Aido breathed. Takuma's scent of blood had him riled up for blood.

Tsuki shook her head. "No. I can't. My blood is cursed. That's why its sweet. Not only that...I would most likely just cause all the vampires here to lust for my blood." Tsuki noticed Ruka walking towards her.

"Tell me, who's your father? There's no way a noble vampire would marry a human vampire hunter!" Ruka pointed out, waiting for Tsuki's reply.

Tsuki sighed annoyingly. "I wish I knew! I lived my life wanting revenge on that pureblood who killed my vampire hunter family - Mikomi clan...Then I find out that my origins weren't from that clan...then I started to turn into a vampire during the moon's. Found out I was half-bred. Quit my vampire hunter job. Couldn't pursue the goal to wipe out all undeserving vampires. New goal: figure out my past. Just greattttt. Lived my whole life thinking vampires are the enemy, but now the enemy is myself. Went into a fucking depression over that shit. Confused, I went back to the ruins when I was around 15 years of age and dug up past documents that revealed to me - my father was a noble vampire, which means my mother had to be a vampire hunter...otherwise how did I end up as a vampire hunter?" Tsuki wiggled out of Aido's arms.

"I must be going. Bye Aido...baka." Tsuki walked away, shocking Aido. _Though, I'm just saying that. I myself am not sure. I thought that vampires were my enemy, but...What if I'm really a full vampire? Lately my transformations as a vampire stay longer and longer. I mean...I never found data on my mother. She could be **anything**. _

"...Eh? Baka?" Aido whined. " What does she mean by that?

* * *

sorrowangel823: I hope that you all have enjoy this chapter! Please continue to read it! I also made this chapter longer since the one before was really short! R&R


	10. X: Questioning The Unknown

**Bloody Cresent**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knights and will never own Vampire Knights, period. I only own my ocs.

I'll like to thank my reviewers : )

Also this fanfic goes along with the manga really close for now.

Last Chapter: "...Eh? Baka?" Aido whined. "What does she mean by that?

* * *

Chapter 10 - Questioning The Unknown

The bright sun shone from the blue sky, slightly blinding Tsuki. Tsuki and Yuki walked towards their first period class, wondering where Zero was at.

Tsuki questioned cautiosly. "Yuki...What happen between you and Zero last night during the night party? I was busy dealing with Aido, I forgot about you guys." Tsuki sighed annoyingly."You two left me with AIDO in a rush. Care to tell me why?"

Yuki was startled by the question. "Uh...Its nothing. Zero was feeling a little sick so I left to the nurse office in a rush. I'm sorry that I left without telling you." Yuki replied nervously.

Yuki sighed, thinking. _I'm sorry Tsuki. I can't tell you the truth that I'm letting Zero drink my blood last night. Please forgive me._

Tsuki smirked slightly. "You realize that I'm going to figure out what's going on between you and Zero sooner or later." Tsuki stopped for a moment. "Wait...Are you in a secret relationship with Zero that I should know about?" Tsuki stared at Yuki for a reaction.

Yuki blushed slightly. "NO! Me and Zero are just friends!"

Yuki struggled to control her blush, thinking. _Why would Tsuki think that me and Zero are a couple?_

Tsuki continued to smirk. "You two would make a nice couple. Besides it seems like you were beside Zero for a long time. You know him best."

Yuki stopped in her tracks and turn around facing Tsuki. "What about you and Aido? He seems to like you a lot!" Yuki retorted.

"..." Tsuki paused. "There's no way I'm going to be together with AIDO!" Tsuki blushed faintly, frowning in discontent. _Aido being so close to me is affecting me...This is not good. Besides...I'm sure that he doesn't even like me, but is lusting for my blood!..._ Tsuki lowered her stare. _Am I sure of that? What if he really does like me? What am I suppose to do then? Fuck...why am I acting like this? Could I be falling for him as well? ARGGG! This wasn't suppose to happen!_ Tsuki picked up the pace and walked ahead of Yuki.

Yuki noticed no response from the black hair girl. She continue to walk faster to catch up to Tsuki. " Are you sure? It seems like you have a thing for the sweet loving vampire!" Yuki teased.

-Moon Dorms-

Takuma panicked. His grandpa was on his way to the Moon Dorms. He ran towards Akatsuki and Aido's room, barging in.

Takuma yelled. "Grandpa is coming! Right now!" Takuma took deep breaths, catching his breath.

All of the Night class members stood at the living room, eyeing the door. They weren't sure which is more frightening: their Kaname-sama or Ichijou's grandpa who is part of the Elder Concil.

The door creaked open, revealing Ichijo's grandpa. He walked in and kneeled down infront of Kaname, grasping his hand. " My lord."

Elderly Ichijou kissed Kaname's hand tenderly. His fangs barely touched the surface of Kaname's hand.

Ruka immediately grabbed Kaname's arm pulling him away from the elderly Ichijou. Aido was grabbing Ichijo's grandpa hand, forcing him away from Kaname.

Yuki ran into Moon Dorms along with Tsuki. "Cross Acdemy is peaceful!" Yuki yelled out. She took deep gulps of air, trying to catch her breath.

Yuki continued. "So please make a contribution this time too...was what Chairman Cross said"

Tsuki walked behind Yuki, eyeing Ichijou's grandpa. _Something isn't right about this vampire. He seems to be very selfish and greedy..._

Ichijou's grandpa retorted. "What do you mean by peaceful? Why is a vampire and a noble one dressed in a Day class uniform."

Tsuki was startled. "Che. You are quite observant." Tsuki replied. "And? My vampire form seems to be lingering longer than I expected."

"Tsuki? I thought you said its only full moons and new moons!" Yuki exclaimed.

Tsuki replied monotonously. "You know what...I thought so too until today. It's not like anyone is going to die not drinking blood! Plus, I don't have any bloodlust at all!"

_Somethings not right...I been in my vampire form for over a day now...Why? Is this permanant? Or I can change back and forth? I'm not quite sure! This have never happened before!_ Tsuki thought, panicking.

Tsuki glanced back at the elder Ichijou. "Your point is? I haven't attacked a human ever in my life. That means it is still peaceful!"

Tsuki muttered. "Shit. This can't be good. Why haven't I changed back yet..."

Ichijou elder noticed a odd marking on Tsuki's right neck. His eyes widened from shock. "That marking on your right neck..."

"Hmm...What do you mean? When did I get marking on my neck...Hey Yuki do you see it?" Tsuki asked, moving her back towards Yuki.

Yuki, who was amazed that the odd marking that appeared on Tsuki's neck, replied. "Yah. I never saw it on you before!"

Ichijou elder muttered quietly to himself. " That marking is from a wiped out pureblood clan, Akarui. How is it possible that there is a surviour?"

Tsuki replied bluntly. "I have no hell of a clue why there is a mark on my neck."

The Ichijou elder stated. "I will question Chairman Cross about a vampire in Day class and a vampire hunter on Cross Acdemy grounds." After stating that, he left promptly.

Tsuki sweatdropped. "What the hell was that? He just comes and goes!" Tsuki muttered under her breath.

Aido walked up to Tsuki. "What was Ichijou's grandpa talking about?And how come you're still a vampire?"

Tsuki bluntly stated. "My answers for your questions: I have no hell of a clue." Tsuki sighed. "Odd, I think I'll be in my vampire form...for awhile..."

Yuki exclaimed out loud. " What? You can't stay in day class in you are in your vampire form! What about Kaosu?"

Tsuki shrugged. "He left for school. He isn't coming back anytime soon. Some business to take care of. He's lucky."

Yuki stammered out. " B-but that means you'll have to be transfered to Night class..."

Tsuki's eyes widened. "What did you say? Me in NIGHT class?" Tsuki questioned loudly.

_Please Kami-sama don't let me be in Night class!_ Tsuki pleaded. She couldn't imagine seeing Aido a couple more hours of the day and night.

Yuki protested. "There's no way you can be in Day class anymore! I'm going to ask Chairman Cross about this!"

"..." Tsuki sobbed mentally, but outside whe was staring blankly at Yuki. _NOOOOOOOO. _Not responding to Yuki's statement, she followed Yuki out the door.

Aido walked infront of Tsuki. "Tsuki-chan! If you're in Night class, I can see you more!" Aido smirked mischeviously.

_Why am I so happy about Tsuki moving to Night class? Haha, man this girl is getting to me._ Aido pondered. Tsuki walked out of Aido's embrace and out the door.

-In Chairman's office-

"Ah...Tsuki...It seems like the best choice to..." Chairman Cross paused, looking at Tsuki glaring at him. "...Put you in Night class. We don't know when your vampire form is going to wear off. Its to risky to allow a vampire to continue to stay in Day Class." Chairman Cross finished.

Tsuki muttered. "I guess there's no choice. I'm going to be sent to HELL. Please let my brother live happily..."

Chairman Cross sweatdropped. "What are you saying, Tsuki? Sent to hell? What do you mean by that?"

Tsuki's face darkened. "I'm saying my prayers before I kill myself..."

"W-what do you mean by that?" Chairman Cross yelled dramatically.

Tsuki sighed. "There's no way I can survive a year being in the same classroom as Aido. There's absolutely no WAY! I would rather die!" Tsuki complained.

"Well...There's no way I'm letting you die.. Besides, how would your brother dearest think of you when he comes back to see you dead?" Chairman Cross pointed out.

Tsuki sweatdropped. "You got a point. I guess my only choice is too..." Tsuki gulped down air. "Join Night class..." Tsuki finished, sulking inside.

Chairman Cross's face brightened up. "I guess that settles that. Here's your uniform!" Chairman Cross handed Tsuki a white form of her current uniform.

Tsuki's hand shakily grabbed the uniform. "I'm been cursed!" Tsuki muttered to herself.

Chairman Cross added. "You don't have to start until the next night."

-Next Day-

Zero walked out the Cross Academy grounds with Yuki nearby glancing at him.

Yuki pondered while peering at Zero. _Why is Zero leaving school grounds?_

While pondering, Tsuki walked behind Yuki. "What the hell are you doing? Why are you stalking Zero? Is my theory that you two are going out is true?"

"Eep!" Yuki was startled. Yuki then regained her posture. "I was just wondering why Zero is leaving school grounds." Yuki replied.

Yuki paused for a moment, then retorted ."We aren't GOING out."

"Fine. Fine. " Tsuki smirked. "You wanna find out? I'll go with you."

-At a deserted building-

Zero confronted a vampire who was grasping his prey tightly. The vampire glanced at Zero.

"Who is it?" the vampire questioned. He was about to feast on his next prey.

"Four teenage girls' life were killed. Was it you?" Zero asked darkly, pointing his gun at the bloodlusting vampire.

The vampire chuckled. "Why were you questioning me when you could of killed me." The vampire raised his claws at the poor knocked out girl. "Ha ha. Now I can slit her throat before you can pull the trigger!"

"Is this perhaps your first real 'hunting' Mr. Kind Hunter?" the vampire sneered.

After saying that, the vampire ran out the door along with the girl.

Zero muttered. "Why are vampires like that. They don't need any pity."

- Shiki and Rima-

Both Night class members walked out of the car, peering at the building.

Shiki stated. "It seems like we have some competition. The Elder Council wants us to kill this vampire before the Hunters' Association kills it."

Shiki's eyes wandered to a corner. "Ah a member of the discipline and..." Shiki paused, noticing Tsuki walk casually next to Yuuki. "And supposedly a Night class member."

Rima looked at Shiki. "Supposedly?"

Shiki replied. "The Chairman Cross decide that it was too risky leaving Tsuki in Day class. Her vampire aura is very strong. Could reveal the existence of vampires."

Rima looked at Tsuki. "Ah...I see."

Yuki was startled by the two Night class members. "Ah..Shiki-senpai and Tooya-senpai. Why are two of the Night class members here"

"Why are you shocked that Shiki and I are here, but not shocked that Tsuki is here." Rima pointed out.

Yuki was taken back by the question. "Well, Tsuki came along with me."

Tsuki's eyes wandered to the huge crack in the building. "There's no time for chatting. The vampire is here. I noticed the vampire aura."

Yuki looked up at the crack, noticing a vampire jumping down in front of her. "Y-you intend on fighting me?" Yuki stuttered, unsheathing her weapon.

Tsuki sighed. " Here. I'll take care of this..." Tsuki ran towards the vampire attempting to punch him. Though the vampire evaded her attacks easily.

The vampire sneered. " You think just a couple of punches and kicks can kill me?"

Tsuki replied monotonely. " Of course not. This will." After saying that, Tsuki appeared in front of the vampire punching him directly at the heart.

That sent the vampire flying through the air, colliding with a tree. The impact wasn't the only thing that killed him, though he turned into sand.

Yuki stared wide eyed. "How is that one punch can kill a vampire?"

Tsuki replied lazily. "No. It was his own fault that he was off guard to even let me punch him. I'm not fast in fact I'm slow considered to vampires right now, but all I need is one punch...Thy father gave me the ability to wound people internaly. I bursted his internal organs." Tsuki sighed. " I can't believe that worked. I'm not used to my vampire form...I'm considerablely slow at the moment. Still getting used to this body. That would of missed if that vampire was paying more attention to me and not sneering at me."

"What? You can do that?" Yuki yelled out loud. How much is Tsuki hiding from her?

"I could. I would prefer to use my gun, but since I'm still in my vampire form - that won't do." Tsuki shrugged. She then looked at the building. "This must of been reason for Zero and these two Night class members to be out here at this time of day."

Yuki looked around. "Then where's Zero?"

Tsuki answered. "He must still be in the building. Do you want to look?"

Yuki glanced at Tsuki, thinking. _She didn't really change in personality, but she really doesn't look the same. Now she has longer hair and has this vampire aura... like all the other Night Class students. Why is she staying in her vampire form for that long...This doesn't make sense. Not only that, it seems like she's hiding more than just this. And why did Kaosu leave all of the sudden?_

Yuki pointed out. "Tsuki, you look way more different in your vampire form. Not only that, you don't lust for blood. That is the only fault in vampires. They lust for blood and yet you don't. Why do you dislike your vampire form?" Yuki asked.

Tsuki replied bluntly. "That's because its cursed. When I'm in this form, there will bound to be assassins after me. Vampire ones...They want my blood most likely. Either that or they could be related to my parents' murderer. And oh, also vampire hunters. Some of the vampire hunters know of my vampire form and reallllyyyy dislike me."

_There's something that Tsuki isn't telling me. Why is she hiding something from me?_ Yuki pondered. "Vampire hunters? How so? Why would they want you dead?"

Tsuki frowned slightly. "I'm not sure. They keep telling me that I need to die and burn in hell. Same with my brother. I'm not sure why. Maybe something from my past that I have forgotten." Tsuki glanced up at the huge crack.

Zero jumped out of the building, landing in front of the 4. "I'm guessing that someone already killed the vampire." Zero eyed the Night class members.

* * *

sorrowangel823: I'm not going to update that quickly for a long time since school has started for me. I hope that you enjoyed this chapter ^^ R&R


	11. XI: The Unknown

**Bloody Cresent**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knights and will never own Vampire Knights, period. I only own my ocs.

I'll like to thank my reviewers :)

Also this fanfic goes along with the manga really close for now.

Last Chapter: Zero jumped out of the building, landing in front of the 4. "I'm guessing that someone already killed the vampire." Zero eyed the Night class members.

* * *

Chapter 11 - The Unknown

-Next Night-

Aido walked down the front of the school along with other Night class members. "Is it true that Tsuki is joining Night class?" Aido asked eagerly, looking at Yuki.

"Eh...Yes. I don't think she wants to, but yes. She should be coming now." Yuki replied, struggling to control the fangirls from glomping the Night class guys.

"Oh. For one day I'm not here you dumb ass fangirls go on a rampage! What the hell?" Tsuki walked towards Yuki in a white Night class uniform, glaring the the fangirls.

A day class student stammered. " W-what? How is that that bitch is wearing a Night class uniform?"

Tsuki was very annoyed "Call me a bitch and I won't think second thoughts from strangling you and dumping your body in the trash." Tsuki threatened. Tsuki still looks as frightening & menacing - even if she has the glowing vampire aura. She then looked over at Yuki. Are you ok? Looks like those dumb asses almost ran you over."

Yuki sighed. "Yah, I'll be fine."

Tsuki smiled faintly. "That's nice to kno-" She was interrupted by Aido embracing her.

"Tsuki-chan..." Aido breathed, his arms tightly wrapped around Tsuki's waist.

_Why is that when I hug Tsuki I feel happy? This feels different from when I first met her...Am I really falling for her?_ Aido wondered.

-Twitch- "What do you want this time, Aido?" Tsuki questioned, not struggling in his arms. She was tempted to strangle Aido as well along with the fangirls.

Aido smirked. Duh. You." After saying so, Aido breathed in Tsuki's scent. _Mmm, lavender. Just the way I like it._

Tsuki sighed. "Come on Aido, let's go. Before, the fangirls run over us. I sure feel bad for Yuki and Zero." Tsuki walked towards the entrance of the school with Aido clinging onto her.

Tsuki thought for a moment. "Yuki come here!" She grabbed Yuki by the wrist, pulling her into the building. Screams could be heard from outside the building.

Tsuki sighed in relief. "Whew. Yuki, you almost got trampled by fangirls...That was close." Tsuki pondered for a moment. "Wait, is Zero still out there? Nah, I don't think Zero would need any help. He'll just scare off the fangirls with his super glare." Tsuki walked towards the door, listening to the screams outside.

Tsuki glanced at Yuki. "Hey, the fangirls are really jealous of you..."

Yuki sighed. "I better get going."

Tsuki shook her head. "There' s no need. Wait." After that statement, Tsuki started to smirk. A couple seconds later the door barged opened, revealing Zero.

"What are you doing being abducted. Let's go." Zero harshly grabbed Yuki's arm and tugged her out the building. Tsuki's scarlet pupils had a mischievous glint.

Tsuki glanced at the door closing. _Its obvious that Zero has a thing for Yuki. Both of them aren't admitting. How odd. But it seems like Zero has some competition. _She gave Kaname a small glance.

- At the entrance of Cross Academy-

A young vampire girl walked out of the car wearing a black hooded dress. She peered at the school building and started to walk towards the Chairman's office.

-Night Class-

Tsuki tilted her head. "A new student?" Her scarlet pupils gaze out the glass window in curiosity. Aido stood behind her, resting his head on her shoulders.

Takuma nodded his head, gazing out the window. "Yah. The student was admitted late. How mysterious."

Tsuki's scarlet eyes narrowed and turn her head to face the front of the classroom. "Hmm...So the new student decides to show herself." Tsuki mused.

The new student chuckled. "This seems like a fun class." She gazed at the other Night Class students. "Hey...Hasn't 'class' begun yet."

Tsuki smirked. "She's pretty quick. I didn't notice her until now."

Kaname replied. "It's no big deal if the newcomer just tells her name herself." He glances at the new student. "Maria Kurenai."

Maria frowns a little. "I'm sorry for displeasing you Kuran-sama." She was about to grab Kaname's hand, but Tsuki grabbed her arm pulling her away.

Maria glances at Tsuki. "Hello, Maria Kurenai. My name is Tsuki Mikomi." Tsuki held a emotionless face."I think you grabbing Kaname-senpai's hand like that will just make every Night class student hate you for life." Tsuki release Maria's arm.

"Please do think about what you are doing before you decide to do that. Everyone here will have something against you if you do anything like you attempted now." Tsuki pointed out, glancing lazily at Maria.

Ruka held a angry expression. "W-what does she think she is?"

Maria apologized. "I'm sorry. I have cause a heavy atmosphere. I guess I should excuse myself for the present." Maria walked towards the exit.

Tsuki looked darkly. "Maria. I don't know you well, but stay away from Yuki."

Maria looked shocked. "Ah. Yes. How did you know?" Maria questioned.

Tsuki scoffed. "I know a lot. There things you don't need to know. All you need to know is stay away from Yuki. You want her blood. Am I right?"

Shockness didn't leave Maria's face. Maria attempted to look innocent. "What do you mean?"

Aido grabbed Tsuki's shoulder. "What are you talking about, Tsuki?" Aido demanded.

Tsuki glanced lazily at Aido and then Maria. "Aido. Of course you have no idea what I'm talking about, but..." Tsuki glanced at Maria. "You obviously do."

"I'm going to excuse myself." Maria walked out the classroom.

Tsuki smirked slightly. "I bet she's going to Yuki now."

Tsuki thought darkly. _If Yuki gets hurt anyhow and Maria is the cause of it. I won't hesitate to hurt her._

Kaname questioned. "What do you mean by Yuki?"

"Ah...Never mind. She looked like she was possessed or something." Tsuki ended this topic. "How odd..."

-Later on-

Aido and Akatsuki were walking down the hall when Tsuki ran up to them. "Ughh...Final I caught up with you." Tsuki glanced at Aido and Akatsuki. "Can you tell me all you know about Maria Kurenai?"

Akatsuki grabbed the clipboard, questioning. "Why do you need to know?"

Tsuki sighed. "Of course the same reason as you, but... " Tsuki's eyes darkened. " There's something about her that's not normal. Its like she isn't even acting like herself. Like she's possessed."

Akatsuki glanced at the clipboard. "Maria Kurenai was admitted after having done all the procedures and pledge...she seems to be in poor health since she was born and till now she has never made a appearance in 'Night Society' " Akatsuki walked, staring at the clipboard. "I don't find anything weird. I think she knows nothing about fear"

Aido was silent. "Hey, Akatsuki. Have you ever seen that 'woman' "

Akatsuki looked interested. "That woman?"

Aido continued. "The pureblood being an equal footing with ' Kuran' Who disappeared after becoming insane. Shizuka Hiou"

Tsuki eyes widened. "Wait." She turned her head to face Aido. Then grabbing his arm. "Shizuka Hiou. Wait...Maria! She looks very similar to Shizuka!"

Aido's face was covered with shock. "You met Shizuka before?"

Tsuki nodded her head. "Yah. It was when I was really young. I remember I saw her at the cemetery. I can't remember when or why. My memories were fuzzy. All I remember was I heard her mumbling about her beloved one that died." Tsuki rubbed her temples.

"Wait, why can't you remember?" Aido questioned.

"My memories were lost. That's why I can't remember who my father was. All I know was that he was a high noble class vampire..." Tsuki mumbled.

Aido sighed. "Never mind. Let's stop this. Talking about that woman is ill-omened"

Tsuki muttered. "No wonder. Maria must of been related to Shizuka or something. I have to research on this more." Tsuki walked off leaving the two.

"Ah, Kaname-sama. What shall we do about Maria Kurenai?" Takuma questioned.

Kaname replied. "I can't be walking around. You will have to take care of it."

-Knock-Knock-

"Ah..." Takuam glanced at the door.

"I'm sorry to be bothering you, but ...I want to help looking after Maria." Tsuki asked. "There's something about that girl that is bothering me." Tsuki sighed, glancing at the ground._I have this really bad feeling about her...Can it be that she is posessed by...Shizuka?_ Tsuki thought.

"Ichijou. May you leave for a moment. I need to speak with Tsuki privately.." Kaname commanded.

"Ah...Yes Kaname-sama." Takuma walked out the door.

Tsuki tilted her head slightly. "Is there anything you need to speak with me?"

Kaname glanced at Tsuki. "Tell me what you meant during class. What did you mean by Yuki?"

Tsuki's scarlet eyes shone remembering earlier this night. "Ah. I can feel her lust for blood. More specificly Yuki's blood. Its like waves of emotion drifting off of her. There's something about her that isn't normal. Its like she's being possessed..." Tsuki finished.

Kaname's eyes narrowed. "Yuki's blood?"

Tsuki nodded her head. "Yah. I'm sure of that. I'm afraid that Yuki would get hurt. May I please go along with Takuma-senpai?" Tsuki questioned. "I feel kinda bad. I'm not really a vampire and I'm butting into things that other vampires like Takuma-sempai should do. But I wouldn't have don't that if I wasn't so bothered by her presence. Not only that I won't get blinded by sunlight as bad as the others." Tsuki looked down at the ground.

"Its like the other time when Zero attacked Yuki. Same feeling." Tsuki muttered to herself.

Kaname's eyes narrowed hearing Tsuki's remark to herself. _Same feeling as the time Yuki was attacked by Kiriyuu?_

_He's going to say no. Why bother. I should just leave or else the other vampires would get really pissed at me._ Tsuki thought.

"Eh. Never mind. You are most likely going to say no." Tsuki muttered, heading for the exit.

"Wait. If Ichijou say yes then I would allow you to go." Kaname looks at Tsuki. " Ichijou. You may enter."

Takuma walked in the room. "Yes Kaname-sama?"

Tsuki quickly asked. "Takuma-senpai? Is it ok if I go with you to watch Maria?"

Takuma looked surprised. "Eh?"

"Kaname-senpai told me to ask you if its ok if I kinda tag along I guess?" Tsuki shrugged, embarrassed.

Takuma glanced back and forth from Kaname and Tsuki. "Ok. I guess some help would be nice... Tsuki-chan!" Takuma smiled brightly.

Tsuki sweatdropped. "Say what? Tsuki-CHAN?" Tsuki sighed. _Another person calling me by that name..._

* * *

sorrowangel823: I kinda didn't expect myself to update, but i had spare time so enjoy. R&R


	12. XII: One Chance

**Bloody Cresent**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knights and will never own Vampire Knights, period. I only own my ocs.

I'll like to thank my reviewers : )

Also this fanfic goes along with the manga really close for now.

Last Chapter: Tsuki sweatdropped. "Say what? Tsuki-CHAN?" Tsuki sighed. _Another person calling me by that name..._

* * *

Chapter 12 - One Chance

-Next Morning-

Takuma desperately yelled. "Maria-san! You can't go there! Day class is still there at that time."

Tsuki held an angry expression. "Damn it, listen to Takuma-senapi!" Tsuki then ran up to Maria, grabbing her shoulder stopping her.

Maria tossed her head, grabbing Tsuki's hand and removing it from her shoulder. "How exaggerating. I just want to look at the cafeteria." After saying so, Maria quickly walked off leaving Tsuki baffled. Tsuki's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. _What a bitch..._

"Oh man, I think this is going to be a big problem..." Takuma glanced wearily at the squealing fangirls.

Tsuki replied dryly. "I'll take care of the fangirls. You go after Maria. Afterall, I did handle these kind of problems before and they are all after you. So get going. I'll stall." Tsuki threw a cold glare at all the fangirls making the shudder in fear. After all, she was like Zero. If yelling doesn't work, threatening would.

Tsuki noticed Yuki and Zero standing by. "Why hello Yuki..." Tsuki tossed a glance at Zero. "Zero. Don't go near the new student. Takuma-senapi will take care of that. Now all I have to do is..." Tsuki glared behind Yuki, which was all the fangirls.

"Make sure the fangirls don't trample Takuma-senpai." Tsuki finished.

Tsuki chuckled evilly. " This shouldn't be to hard. After all I'm sure all of you want to leave with all your body parts _intact_." Tsuki threw another glare making the day class girls back away.

" Tsuki-chan..." Aido's voice echoed.

Tsuki sweatdropped. " Oh _shit_." Aido hugged Tsuki from the back.

" What are you doing here?" Aido questioned, snuggling into Tsuki's neck.

Tsuki answered. " With Maria running everywhere and Takuma-senpai chasing her, there is bound to be fangirls. A hell lot of them. Dealing with fangirls is a piece of cake for me." Tsuki continued glare daggers at the fangirls. " What the hell are you doing here, Aido-baka?"

Many Day class girls started to scream shrilly. " WHAT? How come that bitch, Tsuki gets to join Night class and Aido-senpai is hugging her!"

Tsuki shot death glares at the fangirls making them flee in fear. " Ahhhh! Eeek!"

"Aido-senpai, may I talk to you for moment?" Zero questioned hastily.

"Huh, that's good. I wanted to have a few words with you, too." Aido glanced at Zero, releasing Tsuki.

Yuki's face was clouded with confusion. "Hah? Wait, Zero!"

Zero muttered to Yuki. "Be careful with that Maria Kurenai..."

Tsuki grabbed Zero's shoulder. "Wait? You too?"

Zero asked dryly. "What do you mean?"

Tsuki's face is clouded with suspicion. "That girl...There's something about her that makes me feel _uneasy_..." Tsuki muttered. "Ah, whatever. Just go Zero."

Tsuki began to walk away. _I got to go find Takuma-senpai._ "If I see any of you dumb ass fangirls try anything to Takuma-senpai, you'll be wishing that you were _dead_." After that remark, all the day class members shudder in fear. "What's up with her anyway?" they muttered, obviously pissed off.

A fangirl sobbed. "That girl doesn't deserve to be in Night class!"

Zero starts to walk away from the two.

Yuki exclaimed. "It's you that should be careful not to fight!"

Zero quickly replied. "I know." After that quick reply, he looked over to Aido.

-With Aido and Zero-

"Hah... When you are next to me, girls can't come near because they're scared." Aido chuckled, glancing at the day class girls backing away in fear of Zero.

Aido glanced at Zero. "So..." Aido drawled.

Zero held an emotionless mask over him. "Does Maria Kurenai have any relations with 'that woman'?"

Aido narrowed his eyes. "...Who is 'that woman'?"

Zero paused. "...Shizuka Hiou..." Inside, his heart was beating faster and faster in the will of wanting to kill that damn woman. Any information about her location and such would be enough. After all, Maria looks too much like Shizuka.

Aido replied. "What a rude fellow...To not refer to our 'pureblood queen' of all people, with a honorific title. But I guess it can't be helped...She is the who cruelly murdered your family." Aido continued. "Oh well... ' Kurenai' is a really old, distant relative of 'Hiou'...That's it. Got any problems?"

Zero questioned. "Is it that her appearance changed, that nothing has been heard of her for 4 years?"

Aido replied. "I don't know such a thing. The one who knows all the abilities of a pureblood is only a pureblood."

Aido mused."The thing important is how are you feeling? I also want to know that. Only you would know..." Aido paused. "The one that shares a _bloody bond_ with that woman...only you."

Zero's eyes widened. _Thump_... Zero's heartbeat quickened as he turned around to see Maria walk past him, seemingly to pay little attention to Zero.

Maria narrowed her eyes slightly, recalled. "That's right...You are able to 'feel' me..." Maria closed her eyes, black lashes fluttered, surrounding the bottom her eye. "Because there is a 'bond'. Right now, that is filling up the emptiness in your mind..."

Zero grasped Maria's neck from the back, pointing the ' Bloody Rose' threateningly at her heart. He was breathing heavily as he tightened his grip on his gun.

Maria stopped. "Finally...You have come to kill me..." Her fangs revealed themselves as Maria smirked.

- Tsuki's POV-

I walked into the Moon Dorms, but all of a sudden I stopped in my tracks. I took a deep breath, noticing blood in the air. I pondered for moment, wondering whose blood it was. I can't reconize whose blood it was. Although there's two scents of blood in the air. Both of the blood scents are most definitely vampires. I had a strong sense of smell even though the two blood scents were very faint.

_How odd...Two different scent of blood in the air, not only that its dead middle of the day. Why would there be vampires fighting in the middle of the day. Wait...Could it be Zero's? All this is very annoying_. I mused. I was about to walk up the stairs towards my room when a hand grabbed me from the shoulders, tugging me towards him. I quickly realized that this scent was Aido's and turned around, meeting into his chest.

"Umff." My muffled response to Aido's embrace.

Aido bent down and breathed in my scent. He does that a lot and is quite annoying. "Tsuki-chan..." Aido purred seductively.

I turned my head sideways, giving him a short response. "What?" I can feel body heat from his face being so close to me.

I sighed irritably. "Why do you always do that? You don't even like me! Damn it!" I looked up at Aido's face for a reaction. _If he did like me...Wait? What the hell am I talking about?_ I wondered.

Aido pressed the side of his face onto mine. "Why do you always push me away like that. Do you want to do everything by yourself?..." Aido breathed.

I can feel my mouth drop from shock. "What the hell do you mean? I don't need any of your help!" I blushed slightly, noticing that Aido was affecting me. _Could I be falling for him? Fuck. What's wrong with me. Something from the bottom of my gut tells me I shouldn't let this man into my life..._

Aido answered, holding me tight. "See. You always push me away. Its like you are afraid of what would happen if you let me love you..."

" W-wai-" I was about to tell him wait, but Aido interrupted me.

" _Trust me _Damn it!" Aido appeared to be annoyed...yet upset. His eyes were clouded.

_What the hell does he mean by that? Does he think that I fear of what would happen if I actually try to like him_. I thought._ I am really so afraid? What is keeping me from letting him in?_

Aido noticed no response and figured that I wouldn't give him a chance. Aido's eyes were pleading me to give him a opportunity, but his face expression was more irriated then pleading. "Never mind. It's not like you're going to even love me back. You're always pissed at me..." Aido muttered. He started to walk away, headed towards his room.

Then I thought for a meer second or so, then blurting "Fine!"

Aido turned around. "What?"

I sighed and repeated. "Fine. I'll give you a chance and go out with you. But if you really are playing with my feelings then.." I was interrupted by Aido pressing his lips onto mine. " Mmmf?" I started to close my eyes, kissing him back. Aido leaned back and then gave me a peck on the forehead.

Aido purred into my ear. His warm breath tickled my neck. "Now say that you're mine forever. No one elses..." His anger soon lefted him and he showered me with kisses.

I blinked and started to blush. " Eh... O-ok?"

Aido asked, cupping my cheeks in his palms. " Hey, want to go to the dance with me?" _As if I let you go with another person..._

I recalled. "Oh yah. The dance that Night class and Day class go together. Yah. Sure." I blinked a couple of times. "Wait..I don't have a dress."

Aido smirked. "No worries. I got you a dress that I want you to wear."

I sweatdropped. "I have a bad feeling about this...Don't tell me its a stripper dress cause I'll say no."

Aido chuckled. "Of course not..."

Normal POV

-Night of the dance-

"..." Tsuki sighed in relief that the dress wasn't so revealing. Her dress was black and slightly above her knees. That's how'll Tsuki would of described it. Thought from a different point of view, her dress was very Lolita style. She had a black butterfly hair garment in her hair and a fake black rose pinned onto a ribbon which wrapped around her neck. Basically, she was dressed all black. Only her scarlet eyes stood out above all the black clothing.

Aido embraced her from the back. His breath warmed up her neck. "Tsuki-chan! You look stunning!" Tsuki blushed slightly from that comment.

Tsuki turned around and hugged Aido, whispering. "Oh shut the hell up...but uh thanks for the dress!" She then looked down, giving a small smile.

"Ummm...Tsuki-san!" A day class guy stammered. "Oh. You are already with someone. I'm sorry!" the day class guy apologized.

Tsuki asked curiously. "Hmmm? What do you need?" If Tsuki's blank, annoyed face wasn't enough, Aido's glaring should hae done the trick.

The day class guys started to blush. "I was going to ask you to dance with me... But." He glanced at Aido. " I see that you are busy." He gulped when noticing Aido was glaring at him. " Eh! Nevermind!" He walked away quickly, disappearing into the crowd.

Tsuki mused. "Hmm? What's with him?" Aido's cystal blue eyes had a glint of irriation.

Aido grabbed Tsuki's hand, tugging her over towards the dance floor. "Shall I take the first dance?" Aido questions, looking at Tsuki for an answer.

Tsuki pause for a moment . "Uh...About that. There's going to be a problem." Tsuki took a deep breath. " Damn it to hell! I don't dance for shit! I pray for your feet since shit, I'll most likely step on them." Tsuki colorful language cause Aido to chuckle.

Aido decided. "I'll teach you! Now come on!"

Tsuki threw a worried glance towards Zero and Yuki. _I'm afraid what would happen. I'm sure that Maria is controlled by another vampire, most likely Shizuka. Also the two blood scents the other night...What will happen if I leave them? _Tsuki pondered. _Though this is really none of my business, but Zero's past. I shouldn't really butt in. Then again, what about my past? I was sure that my mother was a vampire hunter, but I had no proof. Is my mother really a vampire hunter or a vampire herself? That could be a reason why I'm staying in my vampire form for such a long period of time...I just concluded that my mother was a vampire hunter... well one of my parents had to be a vampire hunter otherwise how did me and Kaosu end up in the Mikomi family...but ...Why did that vampire kill my parents? Purebloods don't just all of a sudden kill certain humans...DAMN, this all doesn't make sense._ Tsuki's track of thoughts were interrupted by Aido pulling Tsuki away from the dancing crowd.

"Tsuki-chan..." Aido grinned.

"..." Tsuki looked wide eyed at Aido._ What does he want this time?_ "Yes?" Tsuki shivered. _Why am I getting this chilling feeling?_

"Oh, nothing. You were looking blankly through the air so I was just wondering." Aido answered. He then began to smirk. "What did you think I was going to say?"

Tsuki sighed in relief. "Nothing. I was just thinking about my past. I can't seem to remember _what_ exactly was my mother..."

Aido blinked. "Your mother?"

Tsuki gazed. "Yah. I said before that she was a vampire hunter, but I was just assuming she was because of _him_..."

Aido raised his eyebrow. "_Him_?"

* * *

sorrowangel823: I hope that you guys, my readers, have enjoyed this chapter! Remember to R&R~


	13. XIII: Truth

**Bloody Crescent**  
Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knights and will never own Vampire Knights, period. I only own my ocs.

I'll like to thank my reviewers : )

**Reminder: This fanfiction is - Aido/OC AND Kaname/Yuki/Zero.**

Also I would like to tell my readers that I have skipped the chapters which Zero and Yuki delt with Shizuka..

Also this fanfic goes along with the manga really close... for now

Last chapter: Tsuki gazed. "Yah. I said before that she was a vampire hunter, but I was just assuming she was because of _him_..." Aido raised his eyebrow. " _Him_?"

* * *

Chapter 13 - Truth

Tsuki held a clouded expression. "_Him_? Oh, I mean my father. Since I turned only during the moon's - I was positive that I was a half-bred...& since I have data that my father was a vampire...that only left the assumption that my mother was a _human..._vampire hunter...that was my only logical explanation why I ended up in the Mikomi clan & only turn during the moon's. But...I'm in my vampire form longer than usual...which means I'm probably not a half-bred...which means the possibility of my mother being a vampire appears."

Aido mused. "Both of your parents could be vampires? That could explain that you are still in your vampire form. But, then how is that you were in a human form?"

Tsuki admitted. "I'm not sure. That's why I assumed. I thought that my birthmark that is on my lower back is like a seal or something that keeps me in my human form. Then when I am in my vampire form, there's a mark or could be a birthmark on my neck as you can see now. But then in my vampire form, my human birthmark disappears."

Aido agreed. "It could be a seal of some sort. I have never heard of that before…"

Tsuki decided. "Let's not talk about this anymore. We came here to have fun not discuss about this topic. Anyway's, weren't you going to teach me how to dance?" Tsuki pointed out, smirking at Aido.

_Let's hope that Yuki and Zero are fine and Shizuka isn't after Yuki's blood or Zero…_ Tsuki thought warily.

-After Night Class-

Chairman Cross glanced warily at the door. "Come in."

Tsuki walked in along with Aido. "I apologize for bothering you at such late notice." Tsuki bow down slightly, showing a sign of respect. Tsuki looked up, narrowing her eyes. "But...you might want to spit out everything you know before I do something _rash_..."

Chairman Cross chuckled, glancing at the two. "I knew that you would come to me, asking me about your past…After all that's why your brother left this school. He left because he wanted to know about his past...researching you can say."

Tsuki hesitated. _How does he know why my brother left school grounds..._ "So you did knew something about my past! Tell me!"

Chairman Cross's expression turned serious. "I owed a lot to your parents especially to your father...your adopted father, Haru Mikomi. He requested that I took you two into Cross Academy when you guys were of age."

"When you were young, you assumed that your parents were vampire hunters because you grew up in a vampire hunter society. Your adopted parents tried hard to keep the reality of vampires from you two...but obvious that didn't work out so well. Later after you dug up some past documents and pictures, you realized your origins did not lie with in Mikomi grounds. You found enough data to conclude that your father was indeed at least a vampire of nobility. You had no data on your mother so you just assumed your mother must have been a human. A vampire hunter."

"At that time, that was the only conclusion you came up with to explain your transformations during the full/new moons...but since you are starting to stay in your vampire form longer and longer,the puzzle pieces weren't matching up." Chairman took a deep breath. "You were wrong from the beginning…_Both_ your real parents were vampires from the start."

Aido's eyes widened a bit. "So that means Tsuki was a vampire from the start, not half?"

Chairman Cross closed his eyes. "Yes. Tsuki and Kaosu's memories must have been erased by her real parents or maybe the pureblood killer himself. Whoever it might be, they were trying to keep something hidden from you Tsuki. We aren't 100% sure exactly what happened, but those are our theories."

Tsuki muttered. " So I was right about that…"

Chairman Cross confessed. "The attack on the Mikomi clan wasn't a coincidence. It was planned, well at least the mad pureblood knew what he wanted. So we came to the conclusion that your real parents sealed both you and your brother into a human form...and gave you over to the Mikomi clan - to hide you guys from this pureblood. That mad pureblood must have caught on and found you two. The Mikomi clan probably had no clue of your background but... your adopted parents still raised you and to them you guys were still their children. All they knew was that their children weren't normal. There was something about them that attracted predators. Desperate to keep you two alive - they must have formed a distraction and hid you two somewhere."

"I knew both of them and owed a great amount to Haru. They didn't derserve to die like that. Haru handed over the information he had been researching on his twins over to me and I took this into my own hands and came up with this knowledge. Your real parents had to be vampires - at least of noble blood to accomplish that. At age 13, the seal began to weaken during full moons and new moons. That made you assume that you were half vampire. Since you haven't reverted back yet - the question now is : are you half or are you full. I have never seen a exception to the half bred rule so I'm positive... Tsuki...You & Kaosu are indeed full vampires."

Aido nodded his head. "That's why you had Tsuki-chan join Night class."

"The reason why I had you join this school was because Haru wanted you to be safe away from that mad pureblood. They knew that you and your brother would be more safe here then somewhere else. I persuade both of you to join this school." Chairman Cross continued.

Tsuki hasn't responded for awhile. " So you been hiding this from me and my brother all these years…" Tsuki's expression was full of anger and shock.

Chairman Cross answered. "The Mikomi hunters, your adopted parents, didn't want you to know until you guys were more mature...They were afraid of their twins possiblely making rash decisions due to emotional reasons. It was for you and your brother's own safety."

Chairman Cross sighed. "This might be the most shocking for you. Your mother is mostly likely a pureblood."

Tsuki blurted. "What?"

Chairman Cross answered. "This is what I came up with...I think...your mother is was the last Akarui pureblood. Research showed me that it was more likely that your mother was the pureblood - little information on your father - just the fact that he was from noble backgrounds and died early of age. That makes you and your brother the last Akarui and you the heiress of the Akarui clan."

Tsuki muttered irrately. "Too much information that I should have know years ago! So now you're telling me that I have pureblood's blood running through my veins?"

Chairman Cross added. "That mark on your right neck is a cross shape birthmark of the Akarui clan. The butterfly marking is the seal. Right now, the seal has been broken. You're officially a noble vampire."

Tsuki questioned angrily. "Could you explain the assasins that are after me and my brother?"

Chairman Cross answered briefly. "They are most likely after your blood. We came up with the reason behind your sweet blood...most likely a Kuroichou trait. Kuroichou, a noble vampire family, are well known for their sweet blood. Although, their blood is cursed because its sweet taste caused many vampires to lust for their blood...resulted the wipeout of that clan. Usually this trait is found in purebloods because the research behind the Akarui family tree didn't show any signs of Kuroichou ancestors, I assumed this originated from your father's family tree...Not completely sure. In the end, what's important is that you have inherited their blood line."

Tsuki retorted angrily . "So my real last name is Akarui and not Mikomi. What else have you hidden for me. Is my name even Tsuki?"

Chairman Cross chuckle slightly. "Yes it is. I had to hide the your real last name or both your real & adopted parents' murderer might come after you."

Tsuki sighed. "I guess that now that I know about my past that _someone _has been hiding from me." Tsuki paused. "Wait, does my brother know about this?"

Chairman pondered. "Actually no. He didn't come _threaten_...I mean question me like you did. He left on his own to go research on his past. Well that's was at least what he told me."

Tsuki glared angrily at Chairman Cross. She then sighed, running her hand through her hair. "Can't believe you hid this from me... I guess I can't strangle you since you told me something that I have been wondering about for years. I guess I should leave."

Tsuki looked at Aido for a moment. "You haven't been acting like yourself lately ever since last night after the dance. Are you alright?"

Aido quickly replied. " I'm fine." _I can't tell her what I saw last night._ A flash of what happened the night before, Kaname killing Shizuka, ran through his head sending shivers of fear through out his spine.

Tsuki gave a slight bow and exited the office with Aido following right after her.

The door creaked and closed after Tsuki & Aido made their exit. Headmaster Cross walked back over to his desk and sat down, turning his chair away from the door. Facing the windows of his office, Cross's body was covered mostly in shadows, but his face was left untouched. He murmured. "Akarui..." _What's the real story behind her past.. Tsuki's past. All the documents point in one directions, but every inch of my body denies the facts. Why do I consistently feel like the documents are lying or missing something..._

-In Tsuki's Room-

Tsuki rubbed her temples in frustration. " Ughh. Now the old man Cross tells me that I'm actually a vampire. Great timing old man..." Tsuki's hair was soaking wet after her shower. She grabbed a towel and placed it on her head as she headed towards her massive bed. She peered around her new room.

Tsuki scoffed. "Damn... These noble vampires sure know how to live." She sat down on her new massive bed with no roommate. The number of female vampires were odd so she didn't have to share her room.

Tsuki let out a long sigh. "All this is so confusing. I wonder what Kaosu found in his research. He still hasn't reported back to me yet..." Tsuki grasped onto a huge pillow, holding it close to her as she closed her eyes. "Aido. Why are you in my room?"

Aido smirked as he walked out of the shadows. "I just wanted to visit you. How is that bad?" Inside, Aido thought. _What am I suppose to do? I couldn't believe what I saw. Kaname-sama actually killed Shizuka. Coming to Tsuki-chan I thought would make me feel better and not think about that issue. I had already asked Akatsuki about Shizuka..._'

Tsuki sighed out and she gave Aido a small smile. "What's wrong? There's something that you aren't telling me. You don't glomp me or try to kiss me. There is defintely something wrong."

Aido walked up to Tsuki, digging his head into her neck, kissing her. He looked at Tsuki, cupping Tsuki's face with his hands then planting a soft tender kiss onto Tsuki.

Aido bent back, glancing at Tsuki. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you." Briefly, he left Tsuki's room.

-Next Night-

Night class had started and the students walked into the empty classroom. Kaname gave a fake warm smile, asking. " Hey...Everyone. Would you do me a favor?"

Tsuki mused. _How odd of Kaname just to ask randomly for a favor._

The whole room burst into mumurs as every vampire in the room agreed right away, except Tsuki who just looked at Kaname questioningly.

Ruka mumured. "Seriously?"

-With Yuki and Zero-

Yuki and Zero were cornered in a deep thick forest by vampires. Yuki's eyes wandered, glancing at all the vampires that surrounded her and Zero at the moment.

Zero ordered. "You have nothing to do about this, so just leave!"

Yuki protested. "I can't do that!"

One of the vampires that surrounded them was knocked down by a whip of scarlet blood. The current leader looked shock. " W-what?" He glanced around, noticing all the Night class members surrounding him. Shiki grasped the blood whip back. His victim fell abruptly onto the cold forest floor.

Kaname said montonely. "The Elder Council has consented to attended this school. It was already an inevitable matter to have that women hunting for Kiriyuu-kun..."

All the vampires that bowed dowm hastily. "Kuran Kaname-sama!"

Kaname continued. " However...The pureblood's _sacredness _and for the sake of protecting it, why must Kiriyuu-kun be executed?"

Tsuki mused. _How odd of Kaname actually saving Zero. I thought he dislike him from the start. Not only that the Night class members beside Aido seem to be treating me like one of them own. Did Kaname tell them all too? Or was it Takuma-senpai?_

The leader asked shakily. "Kaname-sama...If a pureblood noble such as yourself stands in our way, we would be unable to fufill our duties. We would like you to leave with your honorable school friends."

Kaname gave the leader an icy glare. "I thought I had made special efforts...To warn against dishonoring this academy with any foolish behaviour, even from the dogs of the Elder Council."

The leader protested weakly. "But Kan- uggh..." Sadly interrupted by a massive wound cause by Kaname on the arm.

Kaname ordered coldly, revealing his fangs. "Disappear..."

Yuki grasped onto Zero's arm. _Kaname-senpai..._

The leader thought, grasping onto the wound. _The fact that you have defended Kiriyuu Zero...Will be reported to the council of ancients...Kaname-sama._ With a quick hand movement the group of vampires disppear in a flash.

Kaname's irrated expression quickly left his face and was replaced with a kind warming smile. "Will you be alright?"

Yuki hastily replied. "Kaname-senpai...Zero being their objective is not good enough reason for this."

Kaname walked infront of Yuki, using one hand to cup Yuki's face. "I understand. Don't worry..."

Zero glared at the Kuran. "What are your intentions...Kuran Kaname?" He didn't trust the Kuran at all. Also, he dislike the closeness between the two.

Kaname replied briefly. "It was just something I overlooked, that's all..."

-Aido and Akatsuki's room-

"Aido, are you really staying home?" Akatsuki questioned, standing infront of Aido's bed.

Aido mumbled from underneath his bed sheets. "I'm not going. You go." Akatsuki sighed, took one last glance at Aido and promtly left the room.

-At the entrance of Night Dorms-

Akatsuki apologized, walking down the steps. "I'm sorry that you had to wait."

Takuma ressured. "It's ok. I was coming to meet you just now."

Kaname looked back at the two. "...Well, shall we go?"

-Aido's room-

Tsuki walked out of the shadows, glancing at Aido. "You sure about not going along with them? And not only that, You aren't acting like yourself lately..."

Aido gave Tsuki a muffled reply underneath the sheets. "Come here..."

Tsuki raised an eyebrow, and walked towards Aido. Aido's hand reached out of the sheets grasping onto Tsuki's wrist, pulling her into the thick blanket causing her to give him a confused reply. " Huh?" Soon, Tsuki was underneath the bed sheets along with Aido. His warm breath tickled her bare neck.

Tsuki snapped back into reality, questioning. "Aido...What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Aido gave her a short reply. "Using you as a pillow." After that short reply, he pulled Tsuki even closer giving her quick peck.

Aido hugged Tsuki, asking. "Hey, do you want to come with me to visit the Chairman?"

Tsuki tilted her head in confusion. " Huh? Oh, sure. Why?"

Aido smirked. " You'll see."

The smirk on Aido's face left Tsuki rethinking about the things that Aido could of planned...A empty silence flooded her mind as she panic over the possiblities of the most crazy ideas. She took a deep breath, wondering what exactly Aido could of planned...

* * *

sorrowangel823: Hope that you enjoyed this chapter! XD R&R


	14. XIV: Sweet Cursed Blood

**Bloody Crescent**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knights and will never own Vampire Knights, period. I only own my ocs.

I'll like to thank my reviewers :)

**Reminder: This fanfiction is - Aido/OC AND Kaname/Yuki/Zero.**

Also this fanfic goes along with the manga really close... for now

Last chapter: Aido hugged Tsuki, asking. " Hey, do you want to come with me to visit the Chairman?" Tsuki tilted her head in confusion. "Huh? Oh, sure. Why?" Aido smirked. "You'll see."

* * *

Chapter 14 - Sweet Cursed Blood

Yuki was standing in front of the day class boys dorm, when the girls dorm leader went up to her complaining about her misusing the rights of an prefect. Tsuki and Aido walked behind Yuki when Aido questioned. "Sorry to interrupt. Could I talk to you for a second?"

The girl dorm leader blushed immediately, but noticed Aido gripping Tsuki's hand. She and Yuki both in unison stammered out. The dorm leader yelled out." Idol-senpai..." While Yuki yelled out. " Aido-senpai!"

The dorm leader paused, glared slightly at Tsuki. "Tsuki-san..."

Yuki sighed in relief. "Tsuki." She was glad that Tsuki was there and she didn't have to face Aido by herself.

Tsuki replied in a mocking tone. " Yes?" She tightened her grip on Aido's hand and stood more near him. She then laughed mentally at the response the girl dorm leader gave her. A annoyed and pissed reaction that Tsuki was holding Aido's hand.

Aido bent down on Tsuki's level, whispering. "You're sure enjoying this..."

Tsuki chuckled. "Well, yah. Its funny how your fangirls get pissed because I'm holding your hand."

Aido responded. "Well, they would get really pissed if they knew that you're my _girlfriend_..." He drawled. He noticed an immediate reaction from the dorm leader and chuckled. "They're jealous of you..."

Tsuki smirked. "Yah, but anyway's...That wasn't the reason why we came here." Tsuki turned to face Yuki. " Where's the Chairman. Is he out?"

Yuki paused, thinking. "Uh.." Yuki stood there, letting the information sink in. " W-wait! When did Aido become your boyfriend?" Yuki blurted out.

Aido answered. "Its been awhile. Any ways, please tell us where the Chairman is at."

Yuk shook her head. "First tell me why are you two out here."

Aido pouted cutely. "I ran away from my dorm!"

Tsuki fell anime style. "WHAT? You mean this whole thing was...Wait why do you want to run away?" Tsuki questioned.

Aido pouted again."Not telling you."

Tsuki sighed, annoyed. "Fine. Ergg..." She then glanced at the dorm leader. "You won't tell anyone about his..._Right_?" She gave the dorm leader a cold icy glare.

Dorm leader nodded her head in fright. Translation of what Tsuki said in threatening way: 'Don't even think about blurting this to anyone if you want to live to see the next day...' She quickly left, scrambling in fear. After all, the fangirls in Cross Academy knew Tsuki very well. After all, they didn't want to die or somehow lose a limb from angering Tsuki.

Up from the boys dorm, Zero stared annoyingly at Aido, but sighed in relief that he wasn't anyhow interested with Yuki anymore since he had Tsuki ..._This_ is Aido you're talking about. Zero hastily opened the window, jumping 3 floors and landed on the ground.

Zero walked towards the 3, glaring especially at Aido. "Aido-senpai..." He glanced at Tsuki. " Tsuki. Students of the Night class aren't supposed to be in the day class's area."

Yuki quickly followed up. "That's right...Aido-senpai, Tsuki. Let's go back into the dorms! Okay?"

Aido looked away from Yuki, his grip on Tsuki's hand tighten making Tsuki wonder what's wrong. "To the dorm? I don't want to."

Aido ' humpfed' "And I absolutely won't!"

Zero looked annoyed. "Yuki. Look for a rope. I'll tie him up and take him back."

Tsuki retorted. "Wait! Do you know how boring it is in the Night dorms? I would rather take the fangirls squealing! Come on! I'm sure Aido won't do anything! I'm bored as HELL!"

Aido pouted. "Tsuki-chan. He isn't going to listen. Let's do this my style..." He quickly grabbed Tsuki's arm and made a run for it, dragging Tsuki along with him.

Tsuki complained. "Hey!"

-Twitch- Zero ran after the two annoyingly.

Yuki sweatdropped. "Ah...He's running away with Tsuki."

-Chairman's Private Office-

Zero panted from exhaustion. "Don't make me run from something so stupid..."

Aido retorted. "Heh. You should have helped me escape in the first place."

Yuki looked nervously back and forth from Zero and Aido. "Anyway's, is it ok to be in the Chairman's private office? Otherwise how about Zero's room in the day dorms?"

Aido and Zero promptly and in unison replied. "_REJECTED_!"

Tsuki chuckled. "Are you trying to make them fight or something. That's the worst thing you could have done."

Yuki complained. "Then why don't you help me think of something!"

Tsuki 'tsked'. "Now, now Yuki. I can't do that now can I? Also when you said that I was hiding something from you you were right. I'm not half vampire. I'm _full._ Just found that out since your dearest adoptive father hide this from me..."

Yuki blurted. " What? How come you didn't tell me that before! You have been hiding so many things from me!"

Tsuki countered. "So have you."

Zero glared at Tsuki. "So you have been a vampire all along..."

Tsuki retorted. " That's nothing to kill me about. I didn't do anything and I have never tasted blood before so what do you have against me..._old man_?"

-Twitch- "_Old man_?"

Tsuki snickered. " Duh. With you white hair, I would have mistaken you as an old grandpa from the back."

Zero seethed. "Why you..." Yuki grabbed Zero's hand.

"Zero! Doesn't matter is Tsuki is a vampire! She was kind to me from the start and helped me many times! Don't be like that to her!" Yuki yelled. _She's like Kaname-senpai. She's different from the rest. Same as Kaosu._

Aido used his free hand that wasn't around Tsuki's waist and placed it onto his chin. "I'm hungry..." He mumbled.

Aido noticed Yuki hiding behind the corner. Aido commanded. "What's with the caution? Home cooking is fine. Make me some."

Tsuki pondered. "Now you mention it...I'm kinda hungry too..." She looked at Yuki with a look saying: Yuki. 'Come on make me some food. I don't know how to cook for shit. Please I'm your friend. Come onnnnnn.'

Aido pointed out. "Ah, is this bed empty in the morning? I want something nice and soft...If the linens don't have lavender scent, I can't sleep...And the curtains?"

Aido remembered. "Oh wait. Tsuki-chan smells like lavender!"

Tsuki sweatdropped. "When did you decide that I was going to sleep in the same bed as you?"

Aido continued, ignoring Tsuki's remark. "After that, if someone tries to find me or Tsuki, don't tell them that I'm here. Let's see...A towel and a toothbrush..."

Tsuki sighed and apologized. "I'm sorry. Vampires like him are use to such rich things and I guess he just still expects them. Aido." She turned around, grabbing his neck pulling him down. "Don't ask for so many things when it was _you_ that decide to _run_ away. You also happen to ask me to come with you to _visit_ the Chairman. You said nothing about _running _away from your dorm..."

Yuki desperately tried to prevent Zero from beating the bloody shit out of Aido.

Tsuki placed a hand onto Aido soft hair. "What made you decide to run away from the dorm?" Tsuki whispered.

Aido replied promptly. "Its nothing..."

Aido and Tsuki finished what Yuki and Zero cooked. "Thanks Yuki! I'm sure that Aido wouldn't thank you so I'm thanking you for him and me!"

Yuki smiled. "Your welcome." Yuki paused. "But I thought Aido didn't want to eat what Zero cooked..."

"It was fine. I guess..." Aido added. "But that wasn't enough..."

Tsuki sighed. "Aido...Don't ask for so much when you are the runaway and you happen to bring me along?"

Tsuki pondered. _I only at one serving and he ate 3. It makes me wonder how big his stomach is. Maybe it's abyss._

-Inside the kitchen-

-Anime vein- "What? He ate for 3 people and still wants more?" Zero complained.

"Yes. Well, he has no spirit. Also, he likes to eat..." Yuki sweatdropped, grabbing plates on both hands.

Zero sweatdropped along with Yuki. "Stress eating? Even he has stress..." Zero turned around, facing the cutting board. "Give him a tablet first. Also bring extra just in case for Tsuki." Zero tossed a case of blood tablets onto the plates Yuki was carrying.

Zero added. "I'll make more immediately. It's fine. I don't hate cooking."

Yuki looked at Zero, replying. "...Okay..."

Zero turned around, asked. "What? It bothers me when I'm being looked at."

Yuki hastily replied. "Ah, well...Its nothing." Yuki backed away slightly from Zero stare.

Zero stomped his way towards Yuki. " It's really noth..." Yuki was startled by Zero slamming his hands between her head, looking downwards at her. " -ing. "

Zero said crossly. "If there's something you want to say, say it."

Yuki looked downwards towards the floor not replying. "..." She looked up suddenly. "Should I be so carefree...When Zero only has a limited time left. Is it ok for me to be like this. So carefree like nothing is going on..." _I'm so afraid of what could happen anytime now. The day will definitely come..._ " Hey! Ze-" Zero place his hand across Yuki's eyes.

Zero questioned with a hurt expression that wasn't visible to Yuki. "Silly. Do you intend to take away my right to decide myself?"

Zero added. "And Yuki, will you always have this look that is always on your face when you're concerned about me?" Zero paused. " Smile." _Just a little is fine._ He lifted his hand off Yuki's eyes revealing a small smile across Yuki's face.

-Chairman's Office-

Aido complained as he saw Yuki exit the kitchen. "What took you so long?"

Tsuki sighed in annoyance. "Aido. Stop complaining when they are already feeding you."

Yuki reassured. "It's fine Tsuki. He's making something right now. Go ahead and eat a tablet for now. Tsuki, if you feel the need to eat one then also take on. " Yuki placed the tablet container onto the table. "Here."

Aido and Tsuki glanced at the tablet container. Both with different expressions. Aido was frowning at the blood tablet while Tsuki was glaring at it.

Tsuki and Aido questioned in unison. "Is this Kiriyuu's?" Tsuki questioned. "Is this old man's?" Yuki thought in a panic. _Eh? Damn, he found out! But, Tsuki knew all along. But STILL!_

Yuki replied hastily in a panic reaction. "No...No its not!" Yuki sweatdropped.

Aido closed his eyes, smirking. "Heh." Aido paused. "There's nothing to worry about. Kiriyuu knows I know."

Tsuki smirked. "It's kinda obvious to me even not including that _night._ He has a total different presence. Aido figuring that out isn't a shocking thing. Don't worry, I doubt that Aido will tell anyone."

Aido glomped Tsuki, kissing her on the cheek. "Awww... You trusted me!"

Yuki's face darkened a bit from shock. _I'm still not used to that._

Aido's face was clouded with irritation. "Why does Kaname-sama treat a girl like you so specially? Even having a run-in with the senate house on purpose...I can't understand it."

Yuki protested. "Its not special treatment."

Aido's face darkened. "Are you really saying that? I'll kill you."

Tsuki thought. _He seems so serious and somewhat jealous of Yuki. Special treatment my ass. Kaname...Definitely likes Yuki. Most likely because of their past._

Yuki looked away, replying. "As Tsuki knows, in my first memories there were 2 vampires."

Yuki continued. "The first vampire was-"

Tsuki finished. "The one that lusted for you blood. A E-rank. The other one was Kaname. He was kind to you and killed the vampire that wanted to eat you basically."

Yuki looked taken back. "Yah, I looked up to that vampire, Kaname-sama of course. Special aside...I think we have a very simple relationship..."

Aido mused. "Simple, huh." He glanced at Yuki. "This is what you believe no matter what happens?"

Yuki blushing slight, not visible. "Well, sometimes I waver...But I believe it." Yuki finished. "Even if I'm betrayed. Its ok."

Zero's face darkens, listening from the kitchen door grabbing onto a plate of food.

After Aido finishes the next serving, he plomps down onto the sofa, grabbing onto Tsuki. Tsuki and Aido's eyes widened slightly from the loud crash noise coming from the kitchen.

Tsuki looks at the door, yelled. "Hey! What the hell are you two doing in the kitchen? Is everything alright? Don't tell me yah

cause I can smell blood from here!"

-Inside the kitchen-

Yuki answered hastily from inside the kitchen. " Yah!" She glances warily at the broken plate and red blood dripping from her wound. "Oww..."

Zero orders. "Don't touch them anymore...Now."

Yuki yelled. "Wait!" Yuki walks up to Zero. " Lick it."

Zero grasped onto Yuki's hand, staring at the luscious red blood dripping from Yuki's finger. Zero closes his eyes, placing Yuki's finger into his mouth, tasting the delicous blood.

-Chairman's office-

Aido glances at Tsuki. "You smell it too?" Aido stares lustily at Tsuki's bare neck.

Tsuki nodded her head, still facing the door. "Yah." She was oblivious to Aido's lust for blood.

Aido grasped onto Tsuki's shoulder, licking her neck. " Tsuki-chan..."

Tsuki glances at Aido, smirking. "Go ahead." _Guess once in awhile...won't kill right?_

Aido's fangs pierces Tsuki's soft neck, blood spurted out as Aido gulped down this precious blood even though he had already taken a blood tablet. Tsuki closes her eyes, letting Aido feast upon her blood. After all, we don't want Aido to go blood crazy, now do we? After feeling a certain amount of blood lost, Tsuki gasped. " Aido! Damn it! You're drinking all my life source down your throat! I need that you know!"

Aido bet back, licking the blood clean off her neck, purring. "I love the taste of your blood..."

Tsuki scoffed. "Yah. You do, but don't drink all my blood!"

Aido smirked. " Why would I let my Tsuki-chan die from blood lost? I don't think so."

Tsuki sat up from the couch, glancing warily at the door. "Come on let's check on them. We don't want Zero to lose to the blood lust."

Aido denied. "No. I doubt that Zero would want to kill Yuki. Its fine."

* * *

sorrowangel823: hope that you enjoyed this chapter! XD R&R


	15. XV: Dark Nights

**Bloody Crescent**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knights and will never own Vampire Knights, period. I only own my ocs.

I'll like to thank my reviewers :)

**Reminder: This fanfiction is - Aido/OC AND Kaname/Yuki/Zero.**

Also this fanfic goes along with the manga really close... for now

Last chapter: Aido denied. "No. I doubt that Zero would want to kill Yuki. Its fine."

* * *

Chapter 15 - Dark Nights

It was dead middle of the morning while the Night class students murmur in the dorms. A day class girl was attacked and her memory was erased completely. This suspected all Night class students that were nobles which is most. Kaname walked into the dorms, attracting almost all the Night class students. Only a glance of Kaname could attract most vampires, but Tsuki. Its not easy for a vampire that use to be a vampire hunter. She knows that doesn't even make sense, buts that's how Tsuki's life is fucked up.

Takuma questioned hastily, curiosity dawned upon him. " Kaname-sama! What was so urgent that you left in the middle of the morning?"

Kaname replied monotonously. "A day class girl has fainted from blood lost and fang marks were found on her neck. Not only that, the girl has no memory of the Chairman suspects all Night class members that are noble. I'm going to ask a couple of you to investigate… Takuma, Akatsuki, Aido, Shiki, Rima, Ruka and…" Kaname peered at the lazy vampire glancing out the window. " Tsuki." After all, Kaname still doesn't know what Tsuki's abilities are. What a great chance to figure out Tsuki's abilities without it seeming that he was suspicious of her.

Tsuki glanced at Kaname. "I'm sorry. I wasn't really paying attention. What was it that you said?"

Kaname repeated, slightly annoyed that Tsuki wasn't even paying attention. "I asked you to come along with me the others to investigate this situation."

Tsuki agreed. "Sure. I'll come along." Inside, Tsuki thought. _Why would Kaname want me to go with him? I haven't been here for a long time at all. This is kind of odd._

Tsuki pondered for a long moment. _My abilities as a vampire...I took notice that was able to dish out internal wounds...and I had a ability to heal. .Fuck. All my assumptions from before - I doubt it now. It's been weeks since I was last in human form...& the news from Headmaster Cross explained most of the story... My pureblood mother...the healing ability must have been from her. I saw Kaname's ability to heal so, I'll just assume that for now. So... dealing internal damage...that must be from my father? Damn...I'll find some time to go research on this. Too much assumptions. I thought I wouldn't have a problem with blood...but lately the blood lust...My fangs have been itching to bite random shit and my throat feels more and more dry. I feel the monster side of me taking over. Ah, funny though. I would give up all this 'power' to be human again. I hate this feeling...the feeling of being a **monster**. Being something that I hate._

-Walking toward a room-

Takuma questioned mildly. "I have never saw you fight before, what are your abilities. Telling me so might help us figure out how to track down the attacker easier."

Rima quickly pointed out. "I saw her last time when I was, she said that she could burst internal organs!" She threw a suspicious glance at Tsuki. There would be no way Rima would trust a ex-vampire hunter that is now a vampire for a short period of time.

Tsuki sweatdropped. " Ah, yah. Since my parents are still a mystery to me, not sure where I got that from - but yes I do have that capability..."

Takuma raised an eyebrow. "Burst organs?"

Tsuki laughed nervously. "Ah...yah?" _Why is so suspicious, damn it?_

Shiki glanced, showing no emotions. "The one time the Elder Council asked us to exterminate the E-rank."

Tsuki sighed. "Why do you guys have to remember these thing? Why can't you like...I don't know, forget?"

Takuma questioned, smiling cheerily. "Why don't you want us to know?"

Tsuki answered. "I don't like people knowing too much about me..."

-Inside a room-

Tsuki sat, lazily glancing occasionally at the victim also listening to Takuma asking many questions. The door on the other side, opened up revealing a somewhat surprised Yuki and Zero.

Zero raised an eyebrow. "Tsuki?" Zero and Yuki said, confused in unison. Yuki turned around, glancing at Takuma in a worried manner.

"Ichijou-senpai?"

Takuma gave Yuki a glance. "You came to talk to this girl, right?"

Takuma glanced at the victim, giving her a warm smile. "I'm sorry for asking so much...Are you ok?"

The victim blushed, replying quickly. "Yes...I'm sorry I couldn't be much of a help."

Takuma threw another his caring smile. "Take care!"

The victim bowed, blushing. "Excuse me. Thank you for the flowers!"

The girl glanced at Zero, thanking. "Thanks for carrying me, Kiriyuu-kun. It was just anemia, so I'll be alright."

The girl blushed slightly, smiling at Zero. "I have always got a bad impression of you. But, you are actually a good person!" After saying so, she quickly left the room.

Zero didn't reply. "..."

Yuki smiled. "She said you're a good person, Zero! Isn't that great?"

Takuma added. "Now if only Zero would stop glaring and frowning and possibly smiled more."

Rima stared at Zero, questioning monotonously. "Good person?" She pointed at Zero, glancing at Shiki afterward.

Shiki gave a short reply. "I don't know."

Anime vein. "So what are you guys doing here?" Zero demanded.

Yuki remembered suddenly. "Oh yah! All Night class students are suspects!"

Takuma chuckled. "He, he...Thanks for telling me!" Takuma added. "We were sent by Kaname-sama as a detective group for justice. Our name is..." Takuma glanced at Akatsuki confusingly, then smiling.

"What shall our name be?" Takuma asked.

Akatsuki retorted. "How should I know? I didn't even know we were a detective group."

Takuma looked around. "Aido was suppose to come, but he isn't here."

Akatsuki replied. "That guy has been acting weird lately." Akatsuki added. "Also that guy had a previous offense before..."

Shiki responded. "So isn't the culprit, Aido-san?"

Akatsuki looked like he was in deep thought. "No...I don't think that the culprit is Aido, I think...Probably...Most likely."

Takuma and Yuki turned kawaii chibi form, staring at Akatsuki.

Tsuki rejected immediately. "I'm sure that it isn't him since I saw him almost everyday for quite a while and I don't smell blood on him or any blood spilled near him. So it couldn't be possible. How is that the culprit escape with no one that notice the blood or anyone missing?"

Yuki glanced for Zero. "Zero is gone!"

Tsuki sighed, knowing it was something old man Zero would have done.

( A/N: I have skipped the romantic somewhat part with Zero and Yuki. I'll bring it back up in a flashback later on.)

-Next Day-

Yori apologized. "I'm sorry that I made you come with me to shop."

Yuki smiled. "It's ok. I didn't have anything planned, so yah."

Yori pointed out. "You been acting weird lately and have been avoiding Zero weirdly. I'll go to the buffet later on and questioning both Kuran-senpai or Zero-kun..."

Yuki sweatdropped. "Y-yori-chan?"

Yuki added. "You have been always keeping you distance from Night class which is good."

Yori replied steadily. "I think those people are...frightening..."

"Mommy..." A young boy tugged on Yuki's sleeve, sobbing and rubbing his eyes. Yuki turned around to see a young boy, crying and wiping his tears away.

Yori asked. "Is the boy lost?"

Yuki bent down slightly to reach the boy's level. "Umm...Did you get separated from you mommy?"

The little boy nodded his head, wiping his tears away. He cried. "Please bring me back to my mommy!"

"Yori-chan continue your shopping without me! I'm going to find this child's mother." Yuki grabbed the boy's hand tenderly. "Is she close by?" The boy answered by nodding his head. The little boy leaded Yuki to a old, rundown building. Yuki glanced at the building oddly.

Yuki asked. "Is it really here?"

The boy nodded. "Yup." The boy wiped his tears away again, taking off his hood, glancing at Yuki smiling. "Thanks big sis! I was so scared!"

_What a cute kid. Is he a boy?_ Yuki smiled at the young child. "Should I stay with you until your mommy comes?"

The young boy smiled sweetly at Yuki. "Thanks big sis! You're kind!"

The young boy leaned in, giving Yuki a peck. Soon, Yuki started to feel tired, her eye lids slowly closed on their own not by her own will. One question rung in her mind. _What?_ She collapsed onto the cold rundown floor, losing on conscious.

-Later on-

Aido, Akatsuki, and Tsuki that were wearing a thick coat walked toward the entrance of the rundown building. Akatsuki notice a body laying on the entrance. He immediately noticed that it was Yuki, a prefect.

Akatsuki called out to Tsuki and Aido. "Hanabusa...Tsuki..."

Aido and Tsuki replied. "What's wrong Akatsuki?"

Akatsuki looked back toward the two. "For some reason, Yuki Cross is lying unconscious in a place like this..."

Tsuki quickly walked toward Yuki, glancing at her condition. "She has been knocked unconscious by either a vampire, which is most likely." Tsuki lifted Yuki off the ground, looking at Aido. "So, where shall I put her? Its not safe for a human to lay around in a soon to be vampire filled building." Tsuki glanced back at the shadow coming toward her.

"What a troublesome child..."

Kaname took Yuki from Tsuki's arms, walking into the building.

Aido gave a pissed expression. "Why the hell does Kaname-sama treat a human so well?"

Tsuki pondered. " Not to bother you of your rant, but why am I invited here. There's only a couple of conclusions. Either the Elder Council found out that I'm one of the two last Akarui and the heiress or someone leaked this out to and invited me. So which one is it Aido? Your father did arrange this party."

Aido answered. "Kaname-sama told my father. Though, I'm sure that he didn't tell the Elder Council. Is the insane pureblood that killed your father and mother still after you?"

Tsuki responded. "He's rumored to be dead. I'm sure that either Shizuka killed him or another pureblood for power. But now Shizuka is dead also. It should be safe to enter the vampire society."

-At the party-

Aido stared curiously at Zero. _Why is a vampire hunter and a ex-human in a vampire party?_Tsuki walked in wearing a short ruffled black dress and noticed Zero. Tsuki raised an eyebrow. " Old man Zero?"

Aido gripped onto Tsuki's wrist. "Don't go to him."

Ruka asked. "Why are you staring at him? Does it bother you that he's here?"

Aido responded. "No, it doesn't. But, why is that he the only one?" Aido' father walked toward Aido in a rich looking suit. Everyone here looked rich.

"Hanabusa, is Kaname-sama here yet?" Aido's father questioned. He then glanced at Tsuki, greeting. " Welcome Tsuki-san. Its a pleasure to meet you! I'm glad that you and Hanabusa are together."

Aido interrupted. "Father. Vice president is trying to get him out." He quickly avoided that topic.

Tsuki smirked. "He seems very content where he is." Tsuki glanced at Aido's father. " I'm sorry to be so nosy, but why is that you are treating me so... respectful?"

Aido's father responded. " Ah, I see. You're from a high society of noble vampires and possibly _more_." He looked at Tsuki carefully. _Is this girl really from the Akarui's bloodline? How can that be...the youngest of Akarui committed suicide and had no records of having children...Elder Council never spoke well of the Akarui family. Even as a pureblood family, rumors spread about the youngest Akarui having a illegal affair. Elder Council and the other pureblood familys looked down on them. This is all of the past now...since that family line is wiped out...with the exception of this girl and her twin brother. Where did they come from?_ " Although you don't speak or act like one, you are still part of the high society."

Tsuki raised an eyebrow. "High society? Damn. More of this act like a proper lady dip shit. I ain't listening to you!"

Ruka bowed slightly. "You are part of the high vampire society so everyone would treat you as one of them own."

Tsuki seethed. "Fuck that. I don't care if I cuss every second of my life, damn it! There's absolutely no way I'll act like..." She looked Ruka up and down, looked disgusted. " Like you!"

Kaname walked gracefully toward the crowd of anxious vampires waiting to see their precious pureblood. Every vampire in the room immediately bowed toward Kaname's entrance, except Zero and Tsuki. After all Zero and Tsuki would be the last one's to do that even if Tsuki is a vampire.

Kaname apologized in a formal manner. "My apologies. I didn't mean to disturb all of you."

"Kaname-sama. Is it true that you took the human's side during the meeting?" A vampire asked, bowing to Kaname's presence. _This _human's side?" The noble vampire glanced hatefully toward Zero, not wanting to question Kaname's ways.

Kaname replied. "It's true."

The chatter within the noble vampires grew, talking about how ingenious of Kaname. Aido's father walked up to Kaname along with a young vampire girl.

Aido's father looked thankful. "Thank you for thanking care of my son."

Kaname replied. "Thank you for inviting me to this party. I'm sorry that I don't show up at parties that much."

Aido's father smiled. "Don't worry about it Kaname-sama. Actually, today I have a favor to ask of you."

Aido quickly blurted out. " Father!"

Aido's father quickly ignore Aido's complaints. " This is our daughter, Tsuk-"

Tsuki walked into their conversion swiftly. "I doubt you should ask such a unwise question, Hanabusa-san. Look at your daughter and Kaname and see the...FUCKING...age difference. That's insane!" _There's no way I'll let a little vampire girl take Yuki's place!_

Aido's father replied. "Such language...I shall take your advice. My daughter is too young for Kaname. After all, Aido is my eldest child and you have already taken interest in without me even knowing. I'm glad that you have chosen my son as your boyfriend."

Aido's eyes widened and then sighed in relief. " Thank you Tsuki-chan." His grip around Tsuki's waist tightened.

Tsuki walked toward Kaname and whispered. " You really don't want to answer right? After all you have already fallen in love with my friend that happen to be on the other floor. How would you like her to feel?"

Kaname smirked. "You're quite quick. After all, you are a high noble blood, but never realized it. I found out that from the beginning. You were different from the rest like Yuki."

Kaname looked at Aido's father. "I'm sorry, but Tsuki-san is right. I can't judge this now, but I'll see about it later."

Aido's father thanked Tsuki and Kaname. Soon, many vampires rushed toward Kaname, asking him to look at their daughters. Though there were not only vampires that were looking for Kaname, but Tsuki as well. Tsuki wasn't liking this attention at all. It took all her strength to not strangle the vampires that were wanting a pureblood's attention.

Another pureblood walked gracefully toward the crowd. The many vampires that surrounded the Kaname scattered as another pureblood walked in.

"Please don't say things like that to Kaname-san. Poor Kaname-sama."

Kaname greeted the newcomer. "Sara, it has been awhile."

Sara replied. "Kaname-san. Ever since you started school, I haven't seen you at all."

Sara turned her attention toward Tsuki. "And you are? I haven't met you or heard of you ever."

Tsuki sighed once again. "I'm uhhh new around here." Tsuki stated bluntly.

Sara turned her attention towards the young pureblood, Kaname.

"Sara. We are one of the only remaining purebloods left. We have to stick together." Kaname gave Tsuki a glance, a gently grasped Sara's hand, kissing it.

Tsuki frowned slightly, noticed that Yuki was clearly upset that Sara was the same kind as Kaname, knowing that Sara was the best person for Kaname. It was clearly wrong. _Oh well, this is what Kaname has to deal with. I'll go find Aido. He hasn't exactly bother me in any way this evening. How odd._ Right after that thought, Aido's hands wrapped around Tsuki's skinny waist.

Tsuki asked. "Is there something wrong?"

Aido replied. "No."

-In a room in the 2nd floor-

Yuki sat in front of the door, thinking about Kaname and Sara, when the door clicked open revealing a very worried Kaname.

Kaname said. "I told you to stay in the room."

Yuki looked at Kaname. "I'm sorry!"

Kaname grabbed Yuki's waist, holding her tightly "I won't forgive you with just an apology."

Kaname questioned. "Why did you leave the room?" He grabbed Yuki, pushing her onto the bed.

Yuki replied, blushing from the fact that Kaname was holding her so close. "The little boy from earlier. I was worried." _The little boy…That had two different color eyes._

Kaname closed his eyes gently. "Before I forgive you, please let me stay here a little longer…" His body was pressed against Yuki's body, letting Yuki blush in closeness.

_This is quite odd. Kaname-senpai lying in my arms and yet feel so far away. Not only that, the fact that Tsuki was the same kind of Kaname-senpai. There's too many things that she's hiding from me… This is such a strange feeling. I'll remember to ask Tsuki about this later on…_

Yuki blurted out. "I was about to call you Kaname-sama, but I tried so hard not to. When I call you Kaname-sama, you seem so distant! I thought your kindness should be enough already, but why…" Kaname bent down, his warm breath tickled Yuki's neck.

"Ah?"

Kaname's tongue caress Yuki's neck, causing her to stone up. His grip on the pillow tightened. "Your kind only lives what seem like seconds to us…So transparent…"

Kaname looked seriously at Yuki. "Do you want to become a vampire, Yuki? Becoming a blood sucker monster like me?"

_Thump._ Yuki's heart quicken upon Kaname's question.

Kaname continued. "Live by my side for eternity?" His warm body could be felt by Yuki. His face was nearly touching hers as Yuki's heartbeat continue to quicken. He lowered toward Yuki's neck, opening his mouth revealing his fangs.

Yuki tightly shut her eyes, tears forming in her eyes as fear filled her body. The question was…Did she want to become a vampire? What would it be like to become a blood sucking monster? Fear and yet curiosity filled her head. Fear. What if she became a monster that couldn't stop drinking blood. Curiosity. What would it be like to live forever beside her savior's side?

Kaname's hand went to wipe away Yuki's tear that was threatening to fall out. "I'm sorry. I got too carried away. I won't do anything to you." Yuki's eyes widened. "Sorry for scaring you…" Kaname continued.

Yuki stared at Kaname' face. "Kaname-senpai…I" Kaname held Yuki close to him. She could her the heartbeat from Kaname's chest.

Kaname continued. "Don't make a face like that. This should be a lesson, to be more careful from now on. Its time to leave now…"

* * *

sorrowangel823: Thanks for reviews and if you want, leave me a review! XD


	16. XVI: Forget The Pain

**Bloody Crescent**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knights and will never own Vampire Knights, period. I only own my ocs.

I'll like to thank my reviewers :)

Last Chapter: Kaname continued. " Don't make a face like that. This should be a lesson, to be more careful from now on. Its time to leave now…"

* * *

Chapter 16 - Forget the Pain

-Night Dorm-

Tsuki glanced at her reflection. _Why must I be cursed to be a blood loving creature of the dark? Such important things like this was kept away from me since birth..._

Aido piped. "Where are you going for the break?"

Tsuki raised a eyebrow. "I don't know. I don't really feel like going to anywhere really. I won't mind staying here."

Aido shook his head. "Nah, why don't you come with us to my mansion?"

Tsuki echoed. "Your mansion? I guess, maybe." Tsuki rubbed her temples, thinking carefully. Would she risk getting stuck with a whole bunch of vampire in a HUGE ASS mansion...Should she take a chance? _There's a small town near with a large vampire library by Aido's mansion...That town is known for its historical library - it has the oldest documents written in vampire history. I'll do some researching there_. "I don't really have anything to do, so yah." she continued.

Aido glomped Tsuki in glee. "Yay!"

Inside, Tsuki sighed once again. _I feel like I'm letting Aido off too many things. Whatever. He's my boyfriend now...Wait, did I just thought that? Shit. I changing big time...This is not good...Oh joy._ Tsuki thought sarcasticly.

Tsuki sighed, placing her hand behind Aido's head, pressing him closer to her. "Why is that so awesome?" Tsuki muttered.

Aido answered. "Then you could spend the break with me ." Aido smirked and glomped Tsuki once again.

Ruka gave Tsuki a quick glance, then looking away.

Tsuki noticed the change in the air, glancing at Ruka. "What? Do you have something against me or something?" _If you're going to give me bullshit, then I'll give you bullshit. That's that._

Ruka looked taken back. It was true that Ruka didn't like humans, but she didn't have anything against Tsuki. She replied. "I'm sorry that I gave you that impression. I don't really fancy humans." Ruka looked away.

Tsuki 'oooh'ed. "Ok, then." Tsuki shrugged. _Why does she have something against humans and especially Yuki? She probably likes Kaname...Obviously. I feel stupid thinking that. _Tsuki smacked herself mentally.

-Next Afternoon, sorta-

Aido glances around anxiously with Tsuki standing nearby along with Takuma.

Takuma reassured. "Don't worry about it. Kaname-sama is already planning to stay at your mansion for this break. I'm planning on doing the same with some others."

Tsuki questioned. "What is there to worry about?"

Aido quickly protested. "I'm not worried!" He quickly glanced around impatiently.

Tsuki sweatdropped. _Right. Nothing._ _When I believe that is when random shit start flying everywhere._

Soon, Shiki and Rima walked by. Rima, her hand grasping onto a umbrella, she gave Tsuki a respectful glance. They were chatting quietly to themselves.

Tsuki walked by towards Zero and Yuki. "Hey, are you guys going to be ok?"

Yuki questioned. "Wait a second, you aren't going to visit your parents or find your brother?"

Tsuki's eyes darkened. "I guess I could. Some what. I have no hell of a clue where my idiotic brother of mine has went. When I do find him, I'm going to tie him upside down of a cliff with really sharp pointy spikes." Tsuki ranted. Yuki walked off, not noticing the dark aura that developed around Tsuki with the mention of her parents.

Tsuki thought darkly._My memory...of that night just returned to me. That night - Mikomi Genocide, that pureblood and his followers...why does he feel so...familiar to me? As if I seen him before. I'm slowly gaining back my infant memories - but one I can't seem to figure out. The memory of this woman handing me and my brother over to my adopted parents...Was she my mother? No. Can't be. She doesn't appear familiar to me. If she isn't my mother, then who is she? Hopefully there's documents on my family in that library..._

Aido walked by, grasping onto Tsuki hand, muttering softly as his warm breath passed by Tsuk's ear. "Are you ok? Yuki doesn't know of your parents death, does she?"

Tsuki muttered, looking downwards. "No she doesn't. I'm not thinking about telling her anytime soon…"

Takuma noticed Kaname walking by. "Kaname-sama!" Takuma looked hyper and joyful as ever as he...almost literally skipped towards Kaname.

Tsuki's eyes flickered darkly then she grabbed Aido's hand. " Let's get going."

Aido pay little attention towards Tsuki's small sized luggage. He stopped in his tracks, processing the information he just saw. Aido quickly whipped his head backwards, facing Tsuki and questioned. "You don't have much to bring. How come."

Tsuki gritted. "That's because all my belongings was burned along with the death of my adopted parents, dumbass! My parents' fortune...I don't have. They didn't leave it with my adopted parents. Besides, all I have left is this black butterfly necklace that most likely is worth a couple of thousands, but there's no way in hell I'm gonna sell it!" _That's the only belonging I have that actually was from my real parents..._

Aido raised an eyebrow. "Then how come you didn't tell me? I'll just buy all the things you need! I have as much spare money as you sigh."

Tsuki twitched at the comment and then sighed. "It's ok. I have enough clothes. I'm not really a fan of buying _dresses_."

( A/N: I'm going to skip the part that talks about Yuki's past and how she wants to find out about it. )

-At Aido's mansion-

"…" Tsuki was amazed how nobles live. Damn it, the freaking mansion had like 5 floors! Damn it, how much money do they have! I mean, Tsuki is a noble, but never in her life besides in her memory did she see a huge mansion. The shock was slapped across her face and was stuck there ever since Tsuki had entered the mansion.

Aido was sitting on the couch, dazing off in memories, then all of a sudden Aido questioned. "I know you get really irritated if I bring this up, but I have to ask it."

Tsuki's face scrunched up. "What is it, Aido."

Aido asked. "You said that your parents were murdered. But, your mother is a pureblood and the murder was a pureblood. How did that happen?"

Everyone in the room suddenly got silent, listening intently for Tsuki to answer.

Kaname spoke up. "Your parents were murdered?"

Tsuki's eyes darkened dramaticly as she glared at Kaname.

Tsuki muttered angrily. "...I don't know the exact details of their death, but my mother...she was so desperate in hiding me and my brother. I don't think she stood a chance against her opponent. That pureblood must have been much more stronger or...he had some pureblood allies along with him. Plus, last time my brother checked in with me, he said that my mother committed suicide, but I'm sure that's false. Can't believe Elder Council hid the truth! No information on my father yet...but if that pureblood wanted my mother dead, my father was good as dead as well." Her eyes were filled with anger and sorrow. She continued to rant under her breath.

Aido's eyes widen. "Suicide? That was the same as…" Aido glanced at Kaname.

Tsuki muttered out. "That could be one of the many reason I hate the Elder Society!"

Tsuki glared at the floor. "If I had a chance, I would want to kill that damn bastard over and over until I feel like my parents were avenged. I'm sure that he's still alive... My guess was a Kuran because he does look a lot like you..._Kaname_..."

Aido yelled out. "Kaname-sama?"

Tsuki retorted. "No, not him! If it was him, I would have noticed! It was a Kuran for sure, but not Kaname because the killer was old as my parents! At that time, Kaname should be 5 or 6. I'm sure he's somewhat related to Kaname."

Kaname's eyes narrowed. "A Kuran?" _I have a idea who..._

Aido glanced regretfully at Tsuki's angry expression and murmured. " I'm sorry that I had to bring up that topic."

Tsuki muttered. "Its fine. My parents had already died. If they were still alive, then they would've wanted me and my brother to have a good life, not worrying about such things. Another reason why I hate those damn fangirls. They have their family and a pretty good life and yet they want more! One day, I wouldn't be surprised that I accidentally tied up one of t maybe in a corner…"

Aido asked desperately. "What do you mean? Does that mean Kaname-sama's parents were also killed by a pureblood? So they didn't commit suicide?"

Tsuki answered. "Kaname's parents killer must be a pureblood. After all, only a pureblood could kill a pureblood. Simple as that. Not only that, my parents were killed by a pureblood. That is the only possibility. Don't think too much about it."

Aido and Akatsuki left the room as Tsuki's deep scarlet eyes followed their exit.

Tsuki shrugged to herself. "Looks like Aido won't be listening to my advice. Great."

Soon, Seiren entered the room, giving Tsuki a warily glance. "My lord. I have watch them." Ruka gripped onto the vase filled with fresh picked roses, about to place them onto the table when the roses burned to crisp, leaving ashes.

Kaname stared blankly forward. "I wished that he had sleep forever..."

Tsuki looked grimly at Kaname. " He?"

* * *

sorrowangel823: This is about the last time for a long time I'll update since I have school. I don't have much time to work on this fanfic. I'll try to update as soon as possible. Reviews will be appreciated :D


	17. XVII: Panic

**Bloody Crescent**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knights and will never own Vampire Knights, period. I only own my ocs.

I'll like to thank my reviewers :)

Last Chapter: Kaname stared blankly forward. "I wished that he had sleep forever..." Tsuki looked grimly at Kaname. "He?"

* * *

Chapter 17 - Panic

Tsuki gave Kaname a wary look. _Oh great. What now?_

Siren gave Kaname a quick glance and then a odd look toward Tsuki. "Shall I escort her out?" Siren questioned, not liking Tsuki's presence in this very room right now.

Kaname shook his head, replying. "It's ok." He then turned his head, facing Tsuki. "I need some time to myself. Can you please leave the room?"

Tsuki humpfed. "Fine. I'll go bother Aido." After saying so, she flipped her head in a chibi way and headed toward the door giving Kaname one last glance before slamming the door loudly in her irratation.

Kaname stared at the door, thinking. I_don't have time to deal with Tsuki. I still have to keep Yuki's past away from her. She's probably wondering how her past was. Some things are just best left unknown, but Yuki's a stubborn and curious girl. This won't end well if Yuki found out what was hidden from her years ago. I don't have time to deal with disturbances of my other pawns in my game...Now that he is back..._ Kaname looked grimly at the door then glancing at Siren.

-With Tsuki-

Tsuki's head popped in front of the crack between the door and the wall. Her eye's filled with curiosity then narrowing after noticing all the papers scattered around Ado's bed.

Tsuki walked rapidly toward Aido's bed in his insanely large room. It even took her while to get there. No, she did not't run out of breath just to get to Aido's bed, but damn his room is freaking large! If it was a human, maybe he or she would of ran out of breath just to get there. That's kinda of sad that one can run out of breath just to get to one's bed in their is only to humans, and Aido is a vampire. Although, this made Tsuki ponder for a second imagining herself as a human walking FOREVER just to get to her. Tsuki smacked herself for thinking of a random and dumb ass thought. Waste of time, but her life had just stretched a long path. Whatever, you have a long life, think as much as you want. Why is she muttering to herself remains a mystery to Aido who tilts his head in curiosity. Aido pretends that he did not't see anything and proceed with his long and boring research.

When Tsuki got to Aido's bed, she immediately smacked Aido's head upside down literally. She glared at Ado, seething. "Why are you wasting your time researching on Kaname's past? This is a waste of time. Trust me on this! If you attempt to research on someone's past like Kaname, the information that contains important stuff will just burn to black ashes at your touch! Trust me! I tried this already!" Tsuki ran out of breath, yelling at Aido. Aido's face seems to emotionless.

Aido replied, going back to work. "I need to know what happen on that day. I'm sorry, but there's nothing that you can do to stop me from finding out."

Tsuki whispered under her breath, heard to Aido as mutters. "You don't understand. Everyone close to me...dies...because of him. He would make sure of that."

Tsuki changed her expression, narrowing her eyes. "Fine. But, when you get no result, don't be complaining to me!" Tsuki stomped her way to the entrance and slammed the door shut.

Aido thought, sighing. _I think I'm going to regret this. Tsuki is pissed at me. Shit. But, I really need to know. There's nothing that can stop me from finding out what happen all those years ago. Although, what was Tsuki muttering?_

Tsuki thought angrily._ How come when I try to stop someone from doing something they always don't listen to me...Interfering with the past and time is only way to lead to death. I really don't want Aido to die. I can't deny it anymore. I think I'm really falling for him...But everyone close to me always die...I have to check on him. I have this really bad feeling..._' Tsuki stared blankly down at the tile floor. _I have to leave...Aido's research reminded me that I still have to go check out that library...but first let me deal with this._ After thinking so, Tsuki dashed down the hallway, toward the stairs. Tsuki was about to turn on the corner toward the stair before stopping quickly running into Takuma.

Takuma asked in chibi form. "Ah! Tsuki! Where are you going?" Takuma tilted his head in confusion.

Tsuki replied coldly. "I have to leave. I have this really bad feeling something's going to happen. I'm not letting another one that's close to me...die." Tsuki whispered to herself. Tsuki raced passed Takuma, slamming the front door closed leaving Takuma in confusion.

Takuma stared at the door for a moment. "I wonder where Tsuki's going..."

Takuma walked upstairs toward Aido's room, poking his head between the door. "Hey, Aido. Tsuki just left. Do you know why?" Takuma asked seriously. For once, Takuma looked serious.

Aido's eyes widened. "Tsuki left?" _Shit. She's pissed at me. Great._

Takuma nodded his head. "She something about not letting someone die. Do you know something about this?"

Aido stared blankly at Takuma, thinking. _Shit. Was it something she was muttering about?_ Aido quickly shouted. "Where did Tsuki said she was going?"

Takuma shook his head. "I don't know. That's why I was asking you. I'm a little worried. Why was she muttering about someone dieing?"

Aido rushed passed Takuma, leaving him in daze, thinking. _Something going to happen. Why did not't Tsuki tell me this?_

Aido thought, running downstairs. _Tsuki. Don't leave yet..._

* * *

sorrowangel823: I'm sorry, this chapter is shorter, and I didn't like it. I'll appreciate reviews. Cookies for people that review me, jk. Lol. I would want 100 reviews, but I don't want to ask and stuff. So yah. Doesn't matter too much. Give me some suggestions or criticism. That would be nice.


	18. XVIII: Trust Your Beloved

Bloody Crescent

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knights and will never own Vampire Knights, period. I only own my ocs.

I'll like to thank my reviewers : )

Last chapter: Aido thought, running downstairs. ' Tsuki. Don't leave yet...'

* * *

Chapter 18-Trust Your Beloved

Blood darkened pupils dart cautiously across the abandoned building. Her quiet foot steps was the only sound heard across the whole building. Her breathing was in a slow pace as she tilt her head upwards to see old cobwebs hanging above. Her voice was soft as she whispered one word.

" Shit." Her heart beat rapidly increased as she ran throughout the whole building. Her brother was not at sight. ' What the hell? Where is my brother???? This is where he was last sighted! I knew it! He probably ran off somewhere...**Again**. Why doesn't he ever tell me where he's at????' Tsuki sighed angrily, running her hands through her silky black hair. ' Great. I'm ditched once again. He better show up at school by next week, like he said he would...Or else I might have to find him myself. He's probably running around throughout Japan, searching info on_ him_...'

Tsuki muttered to herself while exiting the building. " I guess I better head back...or I can visit Mom and Dad..." Tsuki closed her eyes, pondering if she should or...she shouldn't. It is going to take awhile to get to her parents' grave. Hmmm...

Tsuki bumped into something hard. ' What the hell?' She was about to beat the bloody shit out of whatever she ran into. Whatever it may be: a wall ( She'll probably punch a nice little crater in it. ) , a tree ( The poor tree would be dead by the time she was done with it ) , and...Aido?

His scent filled her lungs as her eyes shot wide open. She was about to retort, questioning him why he followed her all the way here, but sadly her efforts was again...wasted. Aido's lips crushed onto Tsuki's as he tightly gripped onto her waist.

Tsuki was thinking about slapping him across his head, but actually she didn't do anything at all. Aido moved from Tsuki's lips to her collar bone, kissing it gently.

Tsuki sighed. " Aido." No response. " Hello??? I'm alive. Answer me, dammit!"

Aido breathed in Tsuki's scent. " What do you want me to say?" Aido's blue crystal pupils gazed at Tsuki.

Tsuki thought about this for a moment. " You know...You could explain to me why you followed me all the way here. Don't you have some _researching_ to do???" The word ' researching' was said by Tsuki angrily.

Aido answered. " I followed you here because I was worried. Your safety is more important than Kaname-sama's past. I do want to figure out who exactly killed Kaname-sama's parents. I also want to figure out who killed your parents. It seems like only you and Kaname-sama know this. I don't want to be the only one that doesn't know a thing."

Tsuki added. " Akatsuki and Ruka doesn't know either. How come they aren't trying to figure this out and you are?"

Aido muttered, digging his head into Tsuki's neck once again. " They don't count. "

Tsuki murmured. " Right they don't count." She waited for a moment. " Don't you think we should head back to your mansion?"

Aido nodded his head while his arms were around Tsuki's waist.

-Back At Aido's Mansion-

Takuma turned chibi, asking. " Where did Tsuki-chan and Aido go?"

Tsuki looked away, no response. Aido replied. " I went looking for Tsuki when she ran off."

Takuma looked at Aido. " Right. Are you sure that you and Tsuki didn't do _anything_???"

Tsuki glared at Takuma. " What the hell do you mean by _anything_???? " Tsuki gave Takuma a death glare.

Aido pouted. " Tsuki-chan. You don't have to be so mean!"

Tsuki glanced at Aido. " I can't help it. He's so questioning...I want to _strangle _him..."

Takuma sweatdropped. " I know how you feel now, Aido. Does she always threaten you like this?"

Aido smirked. " She used to...Uh, ok. She threatened me more before, but less now. I guess you're her new victim. I'm jealous."

Takuma's sweatdrop got more big as he stared wide eyed at Aido. " Is that something to be jealous of??? Do you want her to threaten and glare at you nonstop?"

Aido shook his head. " No. I just want her attention." Aido noticed Tsuki walking off and went off to catch up with her.

Takuma sighed. " What a odd couple." Soon a shoe collided with Takuma's oh-so-big head at full force. Takuma groaned in pain. " Tsuki's strength is not normal..."

You can hear Tsuki's irritated voice yelling. " What the hell do you mean by _odd couple_???! When was it that kami-sama let you decide when a couple is odd or not??"

-Back at Cross Academy-

Tsuki glanced at the towering school buildings. " I thought I'd never say this, but I'm glad I'm back. "

Aido asked. " What? Was staying at my mansion so painful?"

Tsuki sighed. " No. Not that. I've been getting ominous feelings that something bad will happen. I want to back to check up on things. Its not you."

Aido glomped Tsuki from the back. " Yay! I thought it was my fault!" Aido nuzzled Tsuki's neck.

Tsuki patted Aido's soft blond hair. " Stop thinking everything is your fault. Its not."

Tsuki walked up to Yuki with Aido still clinging onto her. " Hey. Did anything happen when I left. You better not keep anything from me like last time."

Yuki sweatdropped. " No, nothing much happen." Yuki thought to herself when she notice Aido kissing Tsuki's cheek. ' I'm still not used to Tsuki and Aido going out.'

Tsuki replied sarcastically. " Right. Nothing. You expect me to believe that? Ahaha. You wish. I know something happened from your expression. I bet Zero made a move on you or something."

Yuki blushed in different shades of red. " NO!"

Tsuki chuckled. " You're denying. First reaction in lying..." Tsuki reassured. " Its ok. I won't bother you about this unless your life is threatened."

Tsuki walked off, saying. " I'm be off now. Don't get into anymore trouble with Zero or Kaname."

Once again, Yuki denied. " I won't!" Yuki pouted to herself. ' Why does Tsuki always think that way?'

Kaname tapped Yuki's shoulders. " Yuki. I brought you something."

Yuki's eyes lit up. " Oh, really? What is it?" Kaname handed Yuki a beautiful rose in a small glass jar.

Yuki stared at the rose. ' Its so pretty.'

Kaname pointed out. " This rose only blooms in the winter. Its quite rare." Kaname noticed Yuki's expression. " Are you disappointed that I didn't bring you food?"

An imaginary rock fell on Yuki as she shouted. " No. I really like it!" ' How does everyone predict me so easily?"

Yuki smiled warmly at the rose and then at Kaname. " Thank you Kaname-Senpai!"

* * *

sorrowangel823: I kinda rushed on this chapter. It might have some spelling errors. Reviews are appreciated! XD 


	19. XVIIII: Fear the Unknown

Bloody Crescent

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knights and will never own Vampire Knights, period. I only own my ocs: Tsuki & Kaosu

I'll like to thank my reviewers : )

Last Chapter: An imaginary rock fell on Yuki as she shouted. " No. I really like it!" ' How does everyone predict me so easily?"Yuki smiled warmly at the rose and then at Kaname. " Thank you Kaname-Senpai!"

XxX Chapter 19-Fear the Unknown XxX

Tsuki's eyes glanced backwards onto Yuki's now serious scrunched up face and then to the pure blood vampire. She muttered. " Che. Kaname, if you think that hiding Yuki's real identity is going to help you and her then you are sadly mistaken. Rido, that bastard, is awakening and your time to tell Yuki this important secret is slowly depleting. I already knew how is feels to have things hidden from me. Although I do know that Kaname is doing this for Yuki's benefit, he better hurry this pace or that bastard is going to get his blood soiled hands on her, the pure blood princess."

Tsuki noticed Aido's figure closing inwards and she smirked. 'At least Aido didn't change...'

Aido's hand lunged forward and grasped onto Tsuki's shoulder, pulling her backwards into Aido's chest. Aido's arms wrapped tightly around her as he embraced her.

Aido pouted. " Why didn't you wait for me, Tsuki-chan?"

Tsuki shook her head. " That's because I had something in my mind...and you were seemingly busy."

Aido buries his face underneath Tsuki's neck, breathing in her scent. " I would always have time for you!" Aido opened his mouth, revealing his sharp fangs and readied to bite Tsuki.

Tsuki's hand plopped onto Aido's head. " Later. We're in the school's front courtyard. That would just let the other vampire students smell my blood and look at me like I'm their next dinner side dish. **Hell** no. I am not going to become a side dish to some random vampire. You're the only one that I'll let to drink my blood and not strangle the life out of."

Aido smirked. " But of course. you're _mine _after all."

Tsuki chuckled. " Right, I am. But that means, that means you're _mine_."

Aido smiled widely. " I don't mind."

Tsuki added grimly, while walking towards the Moon Dorms with Aido clinging onto her. " By the way, I would suggest you be more careful from now on. My ill senses are telling something foreboding will happen soon. If you get anywhere close to dieing I will not forgive you."

Aido's eyes darkened. " No worries. That won't happen."

Tsuki massaged her temples. " That's what I'm worrying about. That _bastard _is coming and who knows what will happen. This will be chaotic."

Aido questioned warily. " Who do you mean by _that bastard_?"

Tsuki answered, annoyed. " Someone that should of die and burn in hell for all I care for."

Aido asked persistently. " And that person is?"

Tsuki sighed. " You will find out soon enough. Let's just say that Kaname will be just as pissed and annoyed, but more pissed when his arrival comes. That's all I'll tell you. Don't ask anymore. _Please_."

Aido nodded his head. " I understand. " ' I don't want to get her anymore annoyed and pissed then she already is. Although...I do wonder who both Tsuki-chan and Kaname-sama despise.' Aido thought as he continue to cling onto Tsuki's shoulders.

XxX On a tree on Cross Academy grounds XxX

A dark shadow loomed over the Cross Academy, staring blood lustily at the walking figures below. The cloaked figure stood on a tree branch, not too far away from the Night Class of Cross Academy.

A deep husky voice breathed. " You think that you can hide from me all these years, erasing your memories to hide your pitiful weak vampire guardian body then your sadly mistaken." The cloaked figured jumped across landing on top of another high raising oak tree, peering downwards, licking his white sharp fangs.

He licked the blood previous from his last victim off his lips, rasped out. " I'll get you both. Kaosu-sama and my dear, dear Tsuki-dono..." _Revenge is so sweet_... His glowing eyes dimmed as his shadow disappears beneath the abyss of darkness in the shadows.

XxX Back at Night Dorms XxX

Tsuki walked into the Night Dorms, opening the creaking doors to reveal the large fancy Night dorms. ' This place always seem to amaze me. Why do all Night class students live in glory? I still remember the first time i had to live here...

XxXFlashback In Tsuki's POV XxX

I walked into this...Hmmm, how can i describe this...Let's just say a monster sized fancy dancy rich people _dorm_. I was expecting nice and you know more better than Day class? But this is just...too much. I sweatdropped as I inch towards the two stairs.

" Tsuki-channn!" Aido sang, running down the long stairs, tackling me into a wall.

I grumbled. " WHAT?"

Aido pouted. " I just wanted to say welcome to Night class! Why do you have to be so me to meeeee!" He glomped me. It didn't seem like he was going to let me go...any time soon, like I hoped.

I sighed. " This is insane. I'm going to go explore. Let me go Aido."

Aido tilted his head downwards and gave me a peck. " Sure Tsuki-chan!" After doing so, he walked down the hall and disappeared among the large halls.

I smacked myself. Why the hell did I just drive away my only solution to not getting **lost** in this dorm?? I must admit, I am pretty common senseless with basic things. Why can't my vampire blood let me have so **COMMON SENSE**??

I sighed once again. " Okay. I can do this. Not getting lost. Even a little kid can probably do that...right?

After a couple of hours of wandering. BOY was I wrong. I have wander for 4 hours straight and I lost myself right after I _attempted_to go after Aido. I hate myself and my missing common sense and lack of sense of direction. I closed my eyes, and took a deep sigh. Why did the dorm had to be so **big**? I continued to walk with my eyes close since having my eyes open wouldnt' really help anyways until I bumped into something...

" Ump. " I grunted, taking a couple of steps backwards. I opened my eyes, to see...the Night class student with chestnut color hair. He was pretty short for a guy. He looked downward to me.

He asked. " What are you doing at this time? Day class is about to start."

I scratched my head nervously. " Ahaha...about that. I'm kind of...lost." ' Man, why does this always happen to ME? Shit.'

The Night class student questioned. " You are a new student?"

My eyes widened. " Oh. I know you. Well, I think. You hang out with Takuma and Aido, am I right?"

He raised a eyebrow. " And?"

I replied. " Could you tell me where Aido is?" ' He looks familiar...Like a person I know.'

He pointed down the long stretching hall. " Go down the hall and take a right. You will find Aido there."

I sighed in relief as I walked down the hall. " Thanks mister!" I shouted, looking backwards.

He retorted. " Its Shiki Senri."

I glared at him. " Fine fine. Yeesh." ' I know I should be more thankful, but he is pretty damn sharp.'

I barged into a room, noticing Aido and Akatsuki. I sighed and took a deep breath, about to ask Aido where my room was until...I was tackled once again.

Aido's muffled voice said. " Tsuki-chan!! You missed me?"

I replied. " Uh...sure. Hey Aido, you know where my room is?"

Aido looked down at me and smirked. " You didn't know where your room was and you didn't ask me before?"

I frowned. " Hey! I get lost easy!" I humphed, and mumbled some _colorful_ words.

XxX End of Flashback XxX

Tsuki shuddered. ' I so DO NOT want that happening again. It felt like I was stranded on a island! Never doing that again!'

Tsuki walked up the stairs with Aido clinging on her. " Aido, I gotta go to my room. Later."

Aido frowned. " Aw. Fine fine." He let go, and headed the other direction.

Tsuki sighed. ' Aido may be annoying sometimes, but I guess he's my annoying man...' Tsuki chuckled lightly to herself. ' I'm never going to admit that to him!'

* * *

sorrowangel823: I finally got this chapter out like after, I don't know 4 months?? But anyways, comment on things you liked, dislike or suggestions on things you would like to see in this fanfic. Suggestions on other pairings, etc. And...don't forget to review !


	20. XX: Horror

Bloody Crescent

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knights and will never own Vampire Knights, period. I only own my ocs: Tsuki & Kaosu

I'll like to thank my reviewers : )

Last Chapter: Tsuki sighed. ' Aido may be annoying sometimes, but I guess he's my annoying man...' Tsuki chuckled lightly to herself. ' I'm never going to admit that to him!'

* * *

Chapter 20-Horror

In the dark amidst of the night, deep breaths were taken. The sun was about to rise, but it was still very dark, dark enough for the cries of help to be swallowed up. Sharp eyes flickered around in the surroundings. All was seen was the glistening flowers and the glowing moon. The soft footsteps of a vampire maid were heard. These steps were taken in quick strokes, nervously. She walked down the garden walkway, glancing around.

'Why am I so...nervous? Why do I have this feeling that I am being watched?! Damn.' With one jump, the young vampire maid jumped and flipped backwards onto a nearby tree branch. 'Something isn't right...There's definitely someone here...watching my every move...I have to warn the others..' With a panicky stroke, the young vampire maid quickly ran down the garden walkway, taking a couple glances backwards to see a dark shadow quickly advancing. She turned her head to see a dead body of a maid laying on the ground. A shadow appeared behind it.

Her eyes widened and she let out a long shriek. " NOOOOO!" Her cries for help wasn't fast enough as her blood was splattered across the garden walkway. The bloody walkway was greeted by the rising sun. The body of the maid was join with another maid. Two dead victims.

Tsuki's Room

Tsuki's eyes shot open as she took deep breaths. ' Something isn't right. That shriek...I'm going to check it out. Good thing the sun does not effect me as badly the other Night Class students. The cries of help...right before the rising of the sun...Did that bastard return?! No time to think, I have to check the situation out. If that bastard returned...All of Night Class and Day Class with have some serious problems...' Tsuki quickly dressed, dashing out her room to be greeted by many other Night Class members.

Shiki stated. " So you guys heard that shriek I presumed too?" Shiki glanced at Tsuki who just entered the conversation.

Tsuki replied quickly. "I'll check it out. The sun does not affect me like it does to you guys. The shriek...sounded like of a young woman. Could be either a Day Class student that is out very late or a maid of Night Class. This is too dangerous, I have a feeling that something from my past will appear." Tsuki's eyebrows scrunched up as she rubbed her temples.

Rima pointed out. "You shouldn't just give this job to see what happened to yourself just because you are not affected by the sun. We should all check this out. This might become a serious situation."

Tsuki took a deep sigh, murmured. "I do not I think I want to know what just happen..." Aido's arms wrapped around Tsuki's neck.

Aido nuzzled Tsuki's neck. "Let's all go together. Besides, it was Kaname-sama's orders."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Kaname-sama's orders were rule. Tsuki gave in, since the odds were against her.

Everyone walked out the Night Dorm door, eyes widening. " The scent of blood..."

Tsuki swore. " Damn. I knew something was not right. This scent of blood is of a...vampire.." Tsuki's eyes widened as she realized that this blood scent was not of a Day Class but a vampire, most likely a vampire maid. Vampire maids walk around in night usually to get something for their masters.

Akatsuki closed his eyes, pointed out. "This is the scent of the two maids that just came in yesterday."

The whole group of vampires walked towards the scent of blood, which was near the garden. Everyone saw the dead bodies of the maids, ripped up in the most grotesque way possible.

Ruka covered her mouth with her hands, gasped out. "This.."

Shiki questioned. "Who would kill vampire maids?"

Aido suggested. "E-rank vampires?"

Tsuki look downwards darkly. "No. Its a noble blood. I'm quite sure. Not of Night Class though." She kneel down to look at the victim, observing the way the victim died. Her eyes narrowed. 'Their arms & legs are tore off...' She glanced at the body parts that were detached. 'Both victims are female...' She walked around the dead body towards the other victim. 'The whole chest area was tore apart...There's no organs inside...' Tsuki look up at the shining sun. 'They were killed before sun rise.' Tsuki's nose scrunched up. 'The blood is...black?!'

Takuma agreed. "Only a noble blood can kill a regular vampire that quickly. E-ranked vampires can not kill these maids so quickly that the maids had to scream for help." 'Why is that the blood is black? This could be why I did not have a urge to drink blood, but instead I think I want to puke.' Takuma placed on hand over his scrunched up nose, trying to block out the foul smell. Every other vampire did the same thing, trying to block out this horrible stench.

Tsuki snarled. "It's that bastard! He's back to haunt me?! Damn it!"

Everyone looked at Tsuki oddly. "That bastard?"

Rima questioned. "What do you mean by that?" She glanced at the victims. "How would you know that these maids were killed by the person you have in mind?"

Tsuki replied, glaring at the victims. "The only noble vampire in the most present vampire history that would tear his victims arms and legs off. The only noble vampire that kills before sun rise. The only noble vampire that kill females. The only noble vampire that removes the organs of the victims. The only noble vampire that seems to make his victims' blood turn black. Did Ancient Council tell you guys about this?"

Ruka yelled out. "What do you mean by this?! Ancient Council never told us anything about this!"

Tsuki frowned. "I thought so. This is the only mass murderer in this century. He goes by the name of..." Tsuki's eyes shot backwards, noticing the shadow that flashed by. "Who is that?!"

* * *

sorrowangel823: I'm not sure this chapter's purpose...to tell you a little about the noble vampire that hates Tsuki and Kaosu I guess? But anyways, I'm amazed that updated Review & tell me your opinions of my fanfic .


	21. XXI: Existence

Bloody Crescent

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knights and will never own Vampire Knights, period. I only own my ocs: Tsuki & Kaosu

I'll like to thank my reviewers : )

Last Chapter: Tsuki frowned. "I thought so. This is the only mass murderer in this century. He goes by the name of..." Tsuki's eyes shot backwards, noticing the shadow that flashed by. "Who is that?!"

* * *

Chapter 21-Existence

A ball of of messy onyx hair with scarlet eyes peeking through it was a young boy dressed in Night Class uniform that has now... officially tackled.. poor Tsuki... into a ... huge bear hug.

-Twich- " Kaosu...Get the hell off me you damn idiot" Tsuki roared, tossing our poor Kaosu off her.

Kaosu popped back up like a jack-in-a-box and pouted. " Awww, Tsuki! Shouldn't you welcome your dearest brother?"

Tsuki crossed her arms, grumbled. " Me? Welcome you? Shouldn't you have told me earlier that you were..gonna...visit" ( Inside Tsuki's Mind: I feel oddly relieved and shocked )

Kaosu scratched his head nervously. " Well...It's been a long trip...so ya. I'll explain later." Kaosu gave Tsuki a serious look, and then dragged her, saying. " Ahahaha... Do not mind me..I'm just borrowing her for like..30 minutes." After saying so, he speed off, dragging a seriously pissed off Tsuki who was shouting a beautiful colorful variety of words.

Aido narrowed his eyes, thinking. _Why would Kaosu show up now, out of all times, in a middle of a serious murder scene?! Why does it seem like Tsuki and Kaosu are hiding something...seriously important? Something is not right... Should I follow them?_ Aido glances around casually._ Damn, too many people around. I do not have a chance to sneak out. _Aido runs his hands through his blonde messy hair, as his bright blue eyes darted around. _I can't believe Tsuki would hide something from me..But then again, I didn't exactly tell her everything too. What should I do?_

- A Couple Miles Away From Cross Academy School Grounds-

Kaosu gritted his teeth. " You know that..._he_...is back right?"

Tsuki growled. " Yes, dammit, I know. His prescene is extremely ... noticeable." She hissed under her breath. " I can't believe he's still _alive_..."

Kaosu sighed angrily. " I knowwwww too. That's why I went snooping around for info on _him_."

Tsuki looked downwards. " Now what. _He's_ here. Close by, and probably wants to kill me slowly and painfully."

Kaosu stared at the ground. " We got unfinished business with him...Besides, he is a accomplice & partner of Rido. Kaname would probably want to team up with us for his own good."

Tsuki nodded her head in agreement. " Yes, that's true. But, besides that I believe that we should just wait for his move. Then we'll strike" Tsuki usual crimson eyes gleamed dark ocean blue.

Kaosu patted Tsuki's back. " Don't go insane mode yet you dumbass. We are different from most noble bloods since suppose to ' guard ' the purebloods existence. All the stuff that was in our memory wasn't even true. Mother even erased our memories and feed us some kind of life story to replace what's real. How sadistic."

Tsuki smirked. " My real memories just came back yesterday. Mother and father sure did a good job of locking them up"

Kaosu frowned. " They even lied to Headmaster Cross. "

Tsuki sighed. " Ya, how unfortunate. If Rido finds us as well, I think we're gonna be lunch."

Kaosu pointed out. " Not if that insane guy finds us first."

Tsuki's deep ocean eyes darkened. " We are guardians, you know that right? Our goal is simple. Make sure that the pureblood race exist and that human race do not disappear. How simple. He is going to make our job much more difficult to accomplish. If humans knew of the vampires existence, this will be chaotic."

Kaosu ruffled his onyx hair. " You think I do not know this? Man. Why do we have to born differently?! Why is that our branch in the vampire race is the so called 'guardian'? " Kaosu takes a deep sigh. " Let's see how fate takes the road for the pureblood princess and the coexistence of the human and vampires itself wil come out as."

Tsuki looked dazed. " I wonder how Yuuki will take this. Kaname has not told her the secret yet..."

Kaosu agreed. " I think it would be best if that she realizes her role in the vampire society and how Rido is after her."

Tsuki replied. " You think?? Obviously. If Rido.. and his BUDDY attacks Cross Academy before Yuuki realizes this, there's going to be some.. issues."

Kaosu sighed. " Ya, I know. Let's get going before the the others get restless."

Tsuki turned around. " I agree. Let's get going."

* * *

sorrowangel823 : I'm sorry that i updated reallllllllly late " I got quite busy so.. ya Tell meh what you think of this chapter. Its just telling you more about Tsuki and Kaosu's past and stuff. Next chapter I'll go back to Yuuki, Zero, and Kaname Review pleaseee :D


	22. XXII: Serenity Lost In Abyss

Bloody Crescent

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knights and will never own Vampire Knights, period. I only own my ocs: Tsuki & Kaosu

I'll like to thank my reviewers : )

Last Chapter: Kaosu sighed. " Ya, I know. Let's get going before the the others get restless."

Tsuki turned around. " I agree. Let's get going."

* * *

Chapter 22 - Serenity Lost In Abyss

The once concealed secret of the 'guardians' have been revealed to the audience. Although, would this internal bond between humans and vampires coexist with the support of their fellow guardians, Tsuki and Kaosu?

Tsuki and Kaosu sneaked back into the Night Dorms, noticed by all. The nocturnal vampires students gave Tsuki and Kaosu a little nod, showing their respect for their fellow vampires. Tsuki and Kaosu parted ways towards the gender splitting dorms. A long night awaited them as the patiently waited for the sun to rise. Dawn was approaching as well as their enemies were lurking behind shadows.

The bright burning damn sun has risen into the pale blue sky, showing that day has begun and the darkness falls within shadows. A brunette with tossed up hair stood up groggily up from her soft comfy bed, staring at her clock. Suddenly her eyes shot wide open, and her pink rosy lips let out a hideous scream. " Oh my god! I'm LATE! DAMN IT!" Yuuki jumped out of her warm bed, her feet landing onto the cruel cold floor. Once again Yuuki let out a yelp, as she hopped towards her closet to snatch out her uniform.

' This is not good.... ZERO IS GOING TO GIVE ME A LECTURE FROM HELL!' Yuuki panicked, as she rushed out the door, her uniform slightly hanging to the side showing a slight peach color skin peaking through various places. She continued to hop down the hall, attempting horribly at putting her shoes on. At her last attempt of hopping and putting her shoes on, her shoes went flying! That's until it hit a huge force, which made it stop and wriggle in a pitiful attempt to fear itself. The force... was ZERO?! Yuuki laughed nervously as she slowly backed away. She was already late... quite too late for Zero's taste. She had slept throughout most of her classes!

Oddly, Zero only gave Yuuki a blank empty stare, and walked passed her like if she was.. 'one with the wall'. Yuuki's eyebrows raised. Was this a attempt of teaching her a lesson? Or was this plainly because the evil demented fangirls pissed Zero off again? Neither of these questions really concerned Yuuki. Today was the day. THE DAY. Yuuki's was planning to drink up the last of her dignity and courage to ask her precious Kaname-sama exactly what occured during her past. Yuuki took a deep breath, and quickly sped off towards her classes.

' I'm sorry Zero, but this is important to me. What happened in my past, I HAVE TO KNOW!' Yuuki thought, as she entered a classroom, greeting her loyal friend, Yuri. She sat down to face the furious teacher spitting complete nonsense to her. All she heard was " BLAH BLAHHH! BLAH BLAH!" That went on .. for say about another 3 more hours till the sun was about to set. After class, Yuuki was completely drained. Listening to all that "BLAH BLAH" was really wearing on her now. She stood up, getting ready to leave the classroom, when suddenly a hand plopped down on her shoulder pulling her back into the classroom.

The teacher yelled. "Yuuki-san! You were not even paying attention to the lecture... AGAIN! When would you understand that this information is extremely important for the semester exam! Do you not hear me?!" The teacher continued his rambling, although this was completely useless today. Yuuki was quite determined, yet scared at the same time. The screams and lecturing of her teachers went right through her as she suddenly jogged right out of the classroom midway during lecture.

Yuuki's heart pound against her chest. Thump. Thump. She raced across the walkway towards the Night Class's territory. Red eyes would usually now appear, but oddly today it was quiet. Oddly quiet. Yuuki quickly stopped in her tracks, flipping her head side to side looking for any signs of blood thirsty Night Class members. Yuuki gave another deep sigh as she gather up her composure and started to speed walk down the walkway towards the dorms. An eerie gust rushed by stopping Yuuki once again. Yuuki's heart started to race. Tiny footsteps were heard from behind her. Someone... or _something_is following her.. but.. What?! Yuuki gathered up all her courage and quickly turned around to see... nothing? Odd, the footsteps that Yuuki heard were surreal. Yuuki's eyebrows raised as she took a deep breath in and out.

' I could have swear I heard something...' Yuuki returned back to her route towards the dorms when suddenly a shadow looms over her, and grabs her into the shadows. Yuuki let out a pitiful scream for help as she got swallowed within the darkness.

* * *

sorrowangel823: Ahh~ I recieved many requests to update soon lol, so I FINALLY finished up a chapter :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter haha~ I do not know when I'll be able to update again ^^"


	23. XXIII: Hostage

Bloody Crescent

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knights and will never own Vampire Knights, period. I only own my ocs: Tsuki & Kaosu

I'll like to thank my reviewers : )

Last Chapter:

' I could have swear I heard something...' Yuuki returned back to her route towards the dorms when suddenly a shadow looms over her, and grabs her into the shadows. Yuuki let out a pitiful scream for help as she got swallowed within the darkness.

* * *

Chapter 23 - Hostage

The wind slid pass the glooming trees, as if it was trying to escape something. Something dreadful. The night has already overwhelmed the day and the full moon lurked behind the menacing cabin.

"Hmm. Odd. You smell of a human girl, but why do you have an aura of a pureblood?" the cloaked woman questioned. Her voice traveled through the forest, returning pure silence back. Piercing gold eyes stared intensely at Yuki like she was trying to burn holes right through her.

Trembling, Yuki stammered. "Wh-What are talking about? I'm human! I'm positive of it!" She took a couple steps back from the cloaked figure, tripping over a crack on the wooden floor. "Ahh!" Eyes clenched closed, she struggled to pick herself back up - her legs bent and arms trying to push her body upwards. Her feeble attempted was interrupted with the cloaked woman mercilessly kicking her towards the wall.

Tears started to build up in Yuki's eyes as she whimpered in pain. _Why? Why is this woman doing this to me?_ She groaned in agony and her eye lids slowly closed as her vision started to blur. Soon enough darkness took over her sight and wrapped around her body. With Yuki unconscious, the clouds rolled over the luminous moon. The cabin was cloaked, not a single shred of light was to be found.

"Eh. Looks like the girl wasn't lying. One gentle kick and there she goes. Psh, how pathetic. This is the girl not only protected by the pureblood , but the guardians as well?" Her bright eyes shined through the dead wooden surroundings. She narrowed her eyes, then she scoffed. " What a shitty choice the guardians had made. They should improve on their _guarding_ skills. Kidnapping this girl was easier than snacking on a child walking alone in the streets at night." The silence was interrupted by the a flock of birds escaping the forest and entering the ominous sky - their cawing noises echoed through out the forest.

The cloaked woman's ears twitched. She turned her body abruptly and was greeted with another cloaked figure that stood directly in front of her. As her eyes widened with shock, the figure spoke.

"Akira…Do you realize what you just did? What happened to the typical plan of attacking when they least expect it?" The tone of his voice was dead and yet it rippled fear through the cloaked woman. "I specifically told you to stay away from this girl. We are targeting this girl for very obvious reasons. That young pureblood isn't our foe. The guardians are enemies. Our _target_. I thought I made that very clear?" He took a step forward, resulting Akira to take a step backwards.

Akira quickly hid her fear with a snappy comeback. "I know. I KNOW. But, sitting here waiting for the guardians to leave the academy…who knows how long that'll take. Damn. We should have made sure they died earlier along with the rest of the clan." A deep sigh of frustration rushed out of Akira's mouth. "Those brats are more of a trouble than I expected them to be…"

" And WHO let them survive? Huh? Tell me that? If it wasn't for your idiotic mistake of letting them escape, we wouldn't have to be tracking them down." He snarled, violently forcing Akira against a wall. Akira struggled to keep her I'm-not-scared-of-you-look and attempted to avoid eye contact. Sure enough, that obviously didn't work out for her. The figure's hands are now wrapped menacingly around her neck, and forcing her to look straight into his onyx eyes.

"Now because of YOU, we just made another enemy. Thanks. _Thanks a lot_." His voice was dripping with sarcasm. His grip on Akira was loosened, and she quickly squirmed out of his grip - her hands caressing the red marks that he left behind. "And because you caused all this. You will take care of the pureblood. I'll finish the job with the guardians. Understood?" That wasn't even a question, that was a command. Akira had no choice.

"Understood…" She muttered, looking downwards in guilt. Its all the cursed twins fault! They just had to live through the attack to make our lives harder. _If Naoki and I don't settle this issue quick…we will have a bigger problem in the future with the council._

Naoki ran his fingers through his hair and glanced at Akira and said. "Let's go. We are going to have to make a deal with the pureblood to get him off our ass. Grab the girl, we don't have much time. They should be on their way here right this minute." Naoki walked towards the door and blended in with the darkness, leaving Akira behind.

Akira looked disgustingly at Yuki and grabbed her body. She tossed Yuki over her shoulders and ran out the door - leaving dust swirling in the cabin. The forest returns to its silence, but not for long. In the distance, trouble is brewing.

Multiple shadows of bodies are scattered through the forest, moving with frantic speed. Help was on the way for Yuki, but sadly enough when they reached the cabin there was no trace of Yuki or the kidnappers in sight. Kaname ripped opened the door of the cabin - literally ripping the door off the cabin. His face was covered with anxiety - worry for Yuki's safety.

Tsuki eyebrows raised in suspicious. Odd why does Kaname care so much for Yuki anyways_. Why send a whole group of noble vampires…me and my bro… and himself in this mad search for her. Me and Kaosu could have handled it perfectly fine. Besides this is our issue. Our clan murderers are back, and I'm going to have my sweet taste of revenge… Not Kaname. They're going to be my kills. My kills alone. Hmm. Oh wait, Kaosu wouldn't be too happy with that. _That thought made Tsuki smirk, and she looked away from the group. _Ah serious situation, not a wise idea to look like I don't give a shit. _Tsuki turned back, running into a "wall" you can say. Her face twitched with annoyance. _Oh.. My..GOOOOODDDD. Why now?_

"Aw, Tsuki. How come you didn't wait for me?"

* * *

sorrowangel823: LOL I haven't updated.. in months. Maybe a year? D: Well, I have been very busy and since I found some time, I decided to update a chapter! And oh, I kinda rushed this chapter sorry for any grammatical errors/spelling errors? I'm really sorry to all my loyal readers :c that it took so long for this chapter to updated. And again, don't know when I'll update again ^^" I guess more readers/reviewers liking this story I decided to update again. 3 ya guys. I was so amazed that people were still reading this fanfic ; motivated me to write another chapter I guess. Thanks for reading and sticking with this story guys and remember to review to tell me your thoughts :) Your guys' reviews motivate meeee :D


	24. XXIV: Identity Crisis

**Bloody Crescent**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knights and will never own Vampire Knights, period. I only own my ocs: Tsuki & Kaosu

I'll like to thank my reviewers :)

Last Chapter: "Aw, Tsuki. How come you didn't wait for me?"

* * *

Chapter 24 - Identity Crisis

A large, _welcoming_, in this case for Tsuki - annoying, arms circled around Tsuki and tightened around her - allowing a gasp of air to escape from her rosey lips. Soft sun-kissed blond hair draped across Tsuki's face as Aido placed his forehead against her's. "Why didn't you wait for me Tsuki-channnnn?" Aido murmured. His breath lingers around Tsuki's face as if it was trying to lure her into him. Tsuki's face was scrunched up in annoyance and she raised her hand and it rested on top of Aido's soft nest of blond hair.

"Aido... Didn't I tell you to wait at Cross Academy..." Her gentle resting hand now grasped on to a whole handful of hair. Tsuki tugged on Aido's hair, pulling his head away from her ivory cream colored face. "Right now isn't a time to be cuddling me. Can't you see how distressed Kaname is right now? Yuki... She was kidnapped by my clan murderers. I know that for a fact. Their disgusting scent - I can smell them. They didn't leave too long ago."

Aido smirked and his eyes lit up in a playful manner. "Aw, Tsuki. I didn't know you liked to play _that_ way. That's kinky. I like this side of you." Aido purred.

Tsuki's eyes widened in shock, her hands released Aido's hair and then smacked his face gently. "Aido, ew. No. Not now. Don't be trying to play around. I told you already. This is serious matter."

Aido pouted, releasing his grip on Tsuki. "Blah, I see how this is." He leaned in, his nose brushing pass Tsuki's, giving her a quick peck on the lips before proceeding towards Kaname. Tsuki gave a small smile. _That fool. My fool. Oh shit what's wrong with me. When did I start thinking like this... _Tsuki shook her head, trying to brush aside her thoughts.

Kaname appeared restless. He paced back and forth, muttering unrecognizable phrases. He walked up to Tsuki, his eyes piercing red. "Tsuki, I need to speak with you on this matter. _Alone_" Kaname gave a quick glance backwards to our blond friend. Aido, who was tagging behind Kaname, stopped in his tracks after hearing Kaname's _hint_.

Aido stared at Tsuki's glowing eyes and then proceeded to rub his forehead, sighing. "Understood Kaname-sama." He walked passed Tsuki, murmured under his breath. "Be careful."

Tsuki chuckled. "Fool. I'll be fine. I'm stronger than you think." She moved her focus from Aido to the chest nut hair pureblood. She stared at Kaname, and then her eyes moved from the pureblood to the forest behind them, hinting Kaname to move to a more secluded place. Kaname nodded and spoke to the group of nobles.

"Everyone stay put here till I return. I have to speak with Tsuki-san alone on this matter." The nobles rustled around in discomfort. Mutters of "Why that girl...What does she have to do with this? Why is Kaname-sama putting so much care over a human girl..." were heard from behind Tsuki as she walked away from the cabin.

The wind whistled past the trees as if they were trying to run away from something. The trees moved slightly left and right as the wind rush pass them. The clouds crawled away from the moon, revealing the white blissful, yet ominous full moon. Kaname ran his fingers through his hair, his eyes closed tightly. "Tsuki...Tell me, why did they take Yuki. Why Yuki? Aren't they aimed after you and Kaosu?"

Tsuki's face darkened as she replied. "I'm not sure exactly what those two are up too. I would have suspected them to come after me and Kaosu first. I wouldn't have predicted them to drag Yuki into this. They should have known that Yuki is tied to you. Why would they want to piss you off? I doubt they want another enemy to add onto their list."

Kaname eyes narrowed, he took a step closer to Tsuki. "Is there something you haven't told me? Something isn't adding up. You say you're from the vampire hunter clan, Mikomi...But how can a vampire hunter be _half bred vampire_? Also...how can a half-bred vampire take a presence of a pureblood? Takuma's grandfather took notice of the marking on your neck... and made a comment about the long died out pureblood family Akarui. None of this makes sense together. When I'm around you - I sense a human, a vampire, a noble vampire... and at one instance you took a prescence of a pureblood. I have never seen this before. I want an explanation now or I'll rip your heart out right this instance" Kaname threatened, his eyes stared intensely at Tsuki as if he were trying to hold back from killing her on the spot.

Tsuki didn't back down. She stood firmly in front of Kaname, meeting him eye to eye. "Why Kaname, catching on now are we? You always had it your way. Everyone was a pawn in your little game. But all along you were being played by me." Tsuki smirked, the shadows of the tree shaded her face - making her seem more ... possessed?

Kaname's eyes widened a bit - obviously caught off guard. "What do you mean by that? Answer me now!" He snarled, gripping his hand over Tsuki's white pale neck - pressing her against the bark of the tree.

Tsuki looked up - her eyes glowing, replied. "That's not a wise idea. I'm not your enemy right now. You shouldn't be letting your emotions get to you. You as a pureblood should know that best. Shouldn't you be more worried about Yuki right now? Who I am, wait no. _What_ I am shouldn't be your priority." Tsuki's body dissolved into black butterflies that fluttered all around Kaname's face. Kaname jumped back, obviously not expecting Tsuki to just disappear right from his grip.

"Just like how you and Yuki have a story to tell, so do I."

* * *

sorrowangel823: Ahhh, I have this really bad habit of updating... veryyyyy slowlyyyy! But to all my loyal reviewers/readers :D3 stay patient with me! Stick with this story please ^^ Your reviews do motivate me to write more~ (was rereading some of my reviews before writing this) Kinda rushed this chapter - but better to update than keep pushing my story back of the things to do. Been quite busy lately. I actually got a start on chapter 25 already so keep up the reviews/emails and maybe chapter 25 will show up less than 3 months LOL


	25. XXV: Unveiling the Past

**Bloody Crescent**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knights and will never own Vampire Knights, period. I only own my ocs: Tsuki & Kaosu, & and other oc's that are included my fanfic

I'll like to thank my reviewers :)

Last Chapter: "Just like how you and Yuki have a story to tell, so do I."

* * *

Chapter 25 - Unveiling the Past

The butterflies gathered up in front of Kaname and stuck together, forming Tsuki's body once again.

Tsuki released a deep sigh. "Kaname, let's not play games right now. You want answers? Ya? Then stop trying to kill me. Let me repeat myself. I'm not your enemy." Tsuki took a step forward, letting the moonlight hit her face - revealing flawless ivory skin. She appeared so fragile.. yet menacing, but Kaname wasn't going to back down. It was obvious that Kaname was just playing her - afterall he is the older and stronger of the two.

Kaname regained his composture, replied. "Silly me. I shouldn't have let my emotions get the best of me. What made you think my reason of trying to kill you is related to Yuki? Besides, you aren't in your pureblood form at the moment. If I truly wanted to kill you, you would be dead by now. I'm just testing you to see what you would do if you were under attack."

"I just happen to be in distress since Yuki is in another person's hands & the kidnappers happen to be connected to you. I expect you to bring her back...If anything happens to her, I will have you dead. And also if you truly are a pureblood... from the Akarui family. You are going to be targeted by the Elder Council. You weren't suppose to be _alive_. Also, I would prefer Cross Academy to only have _one_ leader. _One_ pureblood. Two is cramping my style." Kaname's sarcastic tone caught Tsuki off guard.

"Woah Kaname, didn't know that you actually had a personality. Thought you were always cool and composed and _nice_." Tsuki replied sarcastically as well. "Anyway's... Isn't the Elder Council your enemy as well? We should be allies, not enemies you bi-polar brunette."

Kaname scoffed. "No need to pretend around you. Whether or not the Elder Council is my enemy is none of your business. Also, I know you went out and did some researching in your spare time. While you were researching, I sent people to spy on you... Although that didn't come off very successful...since they didn't come back. I'm assuming you took care of them? Since you were so thoughtful to kill my henchmen, you have the honor of explaining yourself."

Tsuki closed her eyes and a deep annoyed sigh escaped from her mouth. "Kaname, I didn't expect this either. It's not like you need to know the truth, but I didn't expect to lie to _myself _in the process as well. I mean at first you were on my hate list... Gah, never mind that. Anyway... My mother before she died placed a spell on me very similar to what Yuki is under right now..."

"So you know of Yuki's real form? How much do you exactly know of this?" Kaname interrupted.

"Kaname. Shut it. If you keep interrupting me, this will take days to explain everything." Tsuki replied monotonously. Kaname's eyes narrowed and frowned a bit to show his displeasure.

"...My actual identity was hidden under a cloaking spell and my memory was erased. Kaosu had the same procedure done to him as well... but in the pureblood family of Akarui's my mother... had some complications. My mother, Emiko Akarui, was engaged to a pureblood , in the name of Hiroki Hinoiri - my father. He was the last of the Hinoiri purebloods and needed a pureblood wife. She was engaged to keep the linage of Akarui going because she was the last of the youngest generation. The Akarui elders wanted pureblood lineage to continue so she wasn't allowed to marry anyone lower than purebloods."

"_Unexpectedly_, my mother fell in love with a different vampire, but ... he was a noble vampire. At that time, this was literally considered illegal. They took drastic measures to seperate the two so the Akarui elders had that noble vampire killed. His identity is still unknown to me but that noble vampire was indeed Kaosu's father. Me...and Kaosu. We are fraternal twins."

"After the death of Kaosu's father, my mother went depressed and almost suicidal. She did not want to marry Hiroki because she was still deeply in love with Kaosu's father. At that time, little does my mother know - she was already pregnant with me and Kaosu. Shortly, Hiroki and my mother were married like how the elders planned it. To Hiroki's surprise, Emiko's stomach grew bigger and bigger shortly from getting married. Hiroki came to the conclusion that the child in Emiko's stomach was the noble vampire that she loved. Hiroki felt betrayed and was furious so he plotted against the Akarui family. Hiroki was one of the main leaders the Elder Council followed orders under so he had an advantage. He had a good friend of his, a Kuran... I believe your uncle...Rido, murder all the Akarui elders. Being at their age, they were no match against the young purebloods. The Elder Council deals with recording history and this went down in the books as the Akarui Massacre..."

Kaname replied. "Odd, Akarui Massacre? That happened... many many years ago. Before even Yuki was born...but wait..."

"Ya I know, but they recorded it that _Emiko_ murdered her whole family." Tsuki responded.

"..Yes, I was going to say that. There were no records of my uncle and Hiroki killing the Akarui family. It was written down that Emiko went insane and killed her whole entire family and then ... committing suicide?" Kaname's eye brows raised in question.

"No, she didn't commit suicide. She was due to have me and Kaosu very soon...but she knew that if Hiroki found us - he'll kill us for sure. Emiko had to devise a plan and quick. After she gave birth to us, she placed a cloaking spell over us - making us appear as human infants. My mother secretly handed us over to her close friend from the noble family Kaiyou. Her friend figured the best place to hide vampires is the place you least expect them...So she dropped us off near by a vampire hunter clan - Mikomi. Not long after Emiko gave birth to us, Hiroki found her. She already placed a spell on herself so that it appeared she was still pregnant. Hiroki...my father, murder my mother with no second thoughts. Hiroki thought he had killed the child in my mother's stomach, but obviously since I'm standing here - he didn't. Satisfied with his revenge, my father moved out of the country to deal with other issues and I believe he remarried. He's still alive and if he knew we were still alive and kicking, he will come back and kill us with his own hands."

"Hiroki Hinoiri...He sounds familiar. Yes, he did move out of the country when I was still a child. No wonder I don't remember much about him." Kaname mused.

"Ya, it is better off he stays out of the country... I don't want him back any time soon... " Tsuki said darkly. "Or ever. I don't know which one is more pathetic: how my father hates my mother so much that he would probably kill his own daughter or the fact that amazingly he never found out that we were still alive...Ahh, getting off topic...So, we grew up thinking we were human...and to be specific, we were raised in a vampire-free environment. We didn't know the existence of vampires. Shortly though...The Mikomi clan was murdered by the orders of another pureblood. Oh god, I'm in a fucking tangled up situation.. haha you have no idea. That's another story to tell - well why the Mikomi clan was murdered. Not important right now though."

"We weren't that old at that time, when the Mikomi clan was murdered. I would say uhh 6 or 7? We just realized 'oh vampires exist and they kill my whole family. Got to take revenge - best way to do it is to follow their vampire hunter linage. So we took what ever was left over from the vampire hunter clan: books, weapons, etc. We then joined the Vampire Hunter Society and trained ourselves to be hunters. We ran into Headmaster Cross around then. Figured out that he was good friends with my adopted parents. That guy was incredibely annoying. 2 faced almost. Blah, getting off topic once again."

"I grew up hating vampires with a passion. BIG hate for them. Went into a identity crisis when I first turned into a vampire during the full moon ... when I was 13? I hated myself, for being a vampire - even if it only lasted one day. In denial (that's when I turned back into a human), I went to do some research on why I would just turn into a vampire during full moons. Came up with the results that was... half breeds or better yet half vampires. Little did I know, the spell was starting to wear off. That is why I started to turn into a vampire on the full/new moons. I kept that from the Hunter's Society...It's probably better off that they don't know anyway. My brother, Kaosu, had this happen a bit later since he was a noble blood - weaker in general."

"It wasn't till I reached Cross Academy is where the spell started to weaken a lot more. Kaosu took notice of this... we were both very confused. We thought we were just.. half-vampires, could it been more than just that? Kaosu and me debated on who was going to leave Cross Academy to do researching. A deadly battle of rock-paper-scissors was played. Stupid Kaosu won, so he left the Academy temporoarily to figure out some things. We met up secretly and he told me some...devastating news."

_"Kaosu! There you are. So... what's the news. What was so urgent that you had me pretend I was had to use the restroom really bad to dip from class?" I questioned, while walking towards Kaosu. We were in a secluded area - in a alley between two class buildings._

_Kaosu's face looked overwhelmed almost. "Tsuki...This is crazy, and I know you might not believe it but...I was looking up some stuff on half breds in a vampire library (when I was in my vampire form duh) and I came across something dealing with spells...that purebloods can do. Purebloods are able to put spells that can turn a vampire human and vice versa."_

_My eyes widened. "W-what? How can that be? That doesn't make sense! This is a lame joke you are pulling Kaosu." I let out a half assed chuckle, slapping his arm._

_Kaosu pull away from my range and insisted. "NO! I'm not joking around dumb ass. Damn, if I wanted to pull a prank on you - it would be more epic that that" Kaosu boasted, slamming his fist against his chest. "But..ya, your symptoms...well just the fact that we're staying in vampire form a lot longer in each passing moon...That isn't the case for half-breds. They only stay vampire/human only in 1 day of the new/full moon - depending on if they are more vampire or human. ONLY 1 day. There has been no exception to this rule."_

_I wasn't liking where this conversation was going. "C-continue on?" I was afraid of what was coming._

_"I read couple articles on the different spells a pureblood can pull of. In this one case... a pureblood fell in love with a human man and transformed herself into a human to elope with him. The spell wears off quicker on purebloods so slowly she had the effects you were getting."_

_"She took the form of a half vampire at first. Then a noble blood and finally her true self. Each stage lingers for a bit, but the pace gets faster and faster as it approaches the end. I know I grew up hating on vampires, but poor girl. She was so in love - but her love ended up killing her."_

_"...So you're telling me, I'm a pureblood? Then what the hell - how come you aren't getting the same effects as me?" I demanded. I was appalled. I fucking hated on purebloods... not even, I hated on all vampires for the longest time ever... and now I find out that what I hated is what I am. _

_"...Tsuki" Kaosu gave a frustrated expression. "I don't know. I'm starting to doubt we're even related... or not completely related...or maybe I'm just slow haha. Always been one step behind you in everything we do.."_

_I ran up to him and tackled him to the floor, smacking his face left and right. "KAOOOOSUUU. No matter what happens, you are still my brother. We always had each other and I intend to keep it that way. Understood bitch?" He stopped my smacking and gave me a hug. _

_"Ya I know." _

_Tears started to form from my eyes. I held it back. Hell no I don't plan on crying...Okie I lied there, I dropped a few tears here and there. __"DUMB ASS, let go of me! What ever we are...we aren't emotional!" I joked, brushing my tears aside. _

_"Psh, hey at least I didn't cry. You know why? Cause I'm a mannnnnn" He boasted again, brushing dust off his shirt. _

_"Shut it, I don't want to lose my brother. Can't you cut me some slack?" I growled, "Besides, I got to get back to class. Teacher must be thinking I'm taking a long shit or something haha."_

"Devastating news? Do tell?" Kaname questioned._ What was taking Tsuki so long to respond._

Tsuki snapped back to reality. "Oh, he came news telling me about the spells purebloods can place on others...I finally accepted that I was most likely a pureblood because the spell's effects were wearing off quickly. The spell is different from Yuki's though...It wasn't made to last a long ass time. Yuki's spell I bet will stay till activated by something. But ya..." Tsuki replied. "I then did some research on my own..."

"Kaname-sama. Tsuki-san. Sorry to interrupt, but erm...Tsuki-san. Your brother returned to Cross Academy... not alone. He seemed to be accompanied by another person?"

* * *

sorrowangel823: Buhahaha, fastest update yet in a long long time! :D I hope you guys enjoy and I hope I cleared up some questions and tied up some loose ends with my messy plot .; sorry about that. Tried to put Tsuki back into character and explain some stuff that probably didn't make sense. I apologize for the messy plot - it was probably due to the very irregular updates I made. I hope I fixed most of the issues, and oh this chapter is wayyy longer than most chapters I wrote recently! xD hope you guys enjoy it~ and R&R 3 Your guys' reviews. Motivates me to write moreee.


	26. XXVI: Resurface

**Bloody Crescent**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knights and will never own Vampire Knights, period. I only own my ocs: Tsuki & Kaosu & any other oc's that I create for this fanfic

I'll like to thank my reviewers :)

Last Chapter:

"Kaname-sama. Tsuki-san. Sorry to interrupt, but erm...Tsuki-san. Your brother returned to Cross Academy... not alone. He seemed to be accompanied by another person?"

* * *

Chapter 26 - Resurface

Tsuki's face turned pale and was covered in shock. Kaosu sure did know how to throw surprises at Tsuki. Tsuki regained her composure, and demanded. "W-what do you mean by Kaosu is back? That dumb ass told me he wouldn't be back for at least a month! And...he brought a guest too. I'll deal with you later Kaname..."

"...This is urgent. I'll handle my brother first and then retrieve Yuki. I'm sure the two vampires who kidnapped Yuki wouldn't have gone far...And knowing them, they're probably going to use Yuki as some form of blackmail. I'll be back in a jiffy" In panic, Tsuki quickly brushed pass Kaname and his followers. She disappeared with in the abyss of the forest, leaving a trail of dust and a light scent of lavender behind.

"Che. That stupid girl. I have my own plans to attend to...She better not interfere or I'll have her eliminated. As a pureblood, I'm sure she has some sort of useful power I can absorb from her if she gets in my way...And if Yuki is going to be used as blackmail, I'm sure she won't be harmed...Unless those vampires are asking for a death wish..." Kaname murmured under his breath and with a flick of his wrist him and his followers quickly disappeared into the abyss as well.

-Back at Cross Academy-

As the heavy foot steps echoed in the hallway, the shadows loomed closer and closer. Tsuki's faint rants were rapidly closing in and this was followed by the hollow knocking noise against Headmaster Cross's office.

Tsuki seethed. "Freaking Kaosu better have ane explanation for this. I don't have much time and I still have to go retrieve Yuki from those idiots. Last thing I want is Kaname on my ass about this and more things to handle." She proceeded to pound her fist against the door with no mercy - almost indenting her fist into the door. The door abruptly opened and Tsuki's fist stopped inches away from Cross's face.

"Now now Tsuki. We all know you're super excited to see your brother and all, but that's no reason to abuse my door." Cross's frowning face steered towards his now 'bruised' door.

"You and your door are of no importance to me right now. Out of my way." Tsuki plainly stated, pushing Cross aside to reveal herself to her brother flicking her forehead.

Tsuki's automatic reaction to rub her forehead caused Kaosu to chuckle. "You. Are. So. Deaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!" Tsuki raged, chasing her brother around the office - causing Headmaster Cross's neatly piled papers to fly uncontrollably around the room.

Kaosu dodged a chair and waved his hands around in the area - batting papers out of his view. "Tsuki, I just came back. Let's not kill the brother shall we?" Kaosu joked.

Tsuki scoffed. "If I wanted you dead. You wouldn't be talking right this second, now would you?" Her arms were cross as her eyes traveled around the room and stopped at the ominous shadow beside the window.

"Che. You cocky bitch. Just cause you're a_ pureblood_ now, you think you the shit." Kaosu muttered. _Stupid cocky ass bitch. Man sometimes I wish I was the one who came out as a pureblood. She should take this newly obtained power as a gift and treat it with caution. She's too reckless and emotional - bipolar much. SIGH. That's my sister for ya. _Kaosu let out a deep sigh and pondered. _Then again I'm pretty reckless too...wonder who we got that from. I wonder how is she going to handle the news godmother is going to tell her._

"You think being pureblood is all fun and power. Hah. Jokes on you. Look at all the shit I have to deal with." Tsuki sighed irritably. "Also, aren't you going to introduce your buddy over there?" Tsuki questioned.

"Buddy? What the hell Tsuki. That's our _godmother_!" Kaosu retorted, his arm stretched out pointing to the middle aged woman that unveiled herself from the shadows.

"W-what did you just say? Godmother? Holy shit. Is it mom's friend from the Kaiyou family?" Tsuki questioned, turning her face towards the woman approaching her.

"Ahh. Young master...you definitely take after your father...more than your mother. I see Hiroki in you." The blonde woman stared intensely at Tsuki's face, making Tsuki feel uncomfortable.

"Uhh...mind telling me your name? And who are you?" Tsuki asked, sweatdropping at this lady's intense staring.

"My name isn't of importance right now. You two. We hidden your guys' identities for so long and now look. Causing trouble about. Tsuki! News about your appearance in high vampire society is spreading through out the country. Some elders even recognized Hiroki in you and is starting to question. At this rate...you are going to put yourself in danger. The news might reach your father - who is currently residing in Germany..."

"Say what? Father is in Germany?" Tsuki interrupted. "News spreading? Shit...I bet it was the party I attended to. Stupid Aido asking me to go!"

Kaosu added. "Hey no need to blame Aido. Your fault that you even went. I told you to stay down low last time I visited..."

Tsuki snapped back at Kaosu. "Shut it you. Be glad you don't look like fucking Hiroki. That's more of a curse than a blessing!"

The woman yelled. "You two stop arguing! In this world, you guys only have each other. You guys are each other allies. Each other only family. Besides Kaosu...its not like you didn't cause trouble either. Your sneaking around did not come unnoticed. Elder Council has been keeping a eye out you because you been snooping around Akarui's past too closely."

"Tsuki-sama. Even though you are indeed a pureblood...I don't think you're a pureblood fully yet.. at least you don't seem like it mentally." The lady massaged her temples. "You act as of a child still...Still 16. Hmm maybe it'll hit when you're 18. Ah, guess the seal isn't completely off yet. Once the seal is completely off, the Kaiyou family is 100% behind you. We were extremely loyal to your mother and she passed the power onto you." The lady bowed slightly, showing respect towards Tsuki.

Tsuki regained her composure as a pureblood. "Ah sorry. Forgot. Ahem. As the heir to the Akarui bloodline, I am thankful for the Kaiyou's loyalty towards me. I hope all goes well and I also apologize for the trouble I have caused for you guys. I'll keep my identity more hidden from now on. As for the Kaiyou family, I have only one command for you all. Be careful. If my father comes back, you all will be endangered as well. Keep your distance from me and Kaosu. If we require your help, I'll send someone to contact you. But for now, tell me your name. Kaosu tells me you are my godmother, I wish to know your name."

The blonde lady responded. "Ah that's more like it. More presentable. My name is Sakura. Sakura Kaiyou. I was a close friend of your mother Emiko." Sakura glanced at Kaosu.

"Haha, Kaosu. You too look quite like your father, I can see Emiko more in you than in Tsuki. Such a pity. Your father was a great young man. Sad that he died at such a early age." Sakura mused.

Kaosu's eyes widened and he quickly asked. "Sakura-san. Do you have any pictures of my father? or my mother?"

Tsuki added. "Ya, I want to see my mother. What she looked like and how my father.. Hiroki looks like as well. And oh, another question. What is Kaosu's father's name?" _So much questions, so little time. I have to wrap this up quickly. Kaname's patience is thinning. I can feel his presence outside. Better hurry up._

Sakura answered. "I don't have any pictures of them. Everything involving Emiko is kept by the Elder Council and everything involving Kaosu's father, Saturo, was burned along with his body when the Akarui Elders got rid of him and his family. Hiroki on the other hand, you can find pictures of him in his estate only. That's too dangerous to go near though so I wouldn't suggest it. And oh, Kaosu's father is Saturo, Saturo Mugendai."

Tsuki replied softly. "Ah, I see. Saturo eh? Never heard of his family either. No wonder though...looks like the Akarui Elders got rid of them. Such a bloody mess, our family is."

Kaosu bluntly replied. "Oh. That's great to know. Now I'll never get to meet anyone from dad's side of the family. Fun."

Tsuki sighed, annoyed. "Damn it all. I have so much questions and stupid Kaname is rushing me. I feel his presence looming around me. Alright, Kaosu escort her out make sure to be hidden...Don't want more problems. I'll handle the Yuki situation. Sorry to end our lovely conversation Sakura-san, but excuse me I have to leave."

"Alright then. After escorting Sakura-san, I'm not sure when I'll be back. Maybe in a week. I hope Yuki is alright. Those stupid vampires hah, I bet they're followers of _him_." Kaosu stated. Tsuki's back was facing Kaosu and she was face the windows.

"I understand. Be careful. I expect you back in 1 piece. Mentally & physically." Tsuki threw a glance back at Kaosu and smirked. Soon after, Tsuki's body quickly formed into black butterflies and flew out the window.

"Pftt. Of course I'll come back in 1 piece. Che. You yourself be careful. Last thing we want is Hiroki on our ass." Kaosu scoffed, closing the door behind him.

Silence overwhelmed the office. "Wait a second guys. Tsuki? Kaosu? What about my dooooor? And my office!" Cross pouted. Once the coast was cleared, Cross's silly attitude was replaced by a serious tone.

"Akarui twins. What surprises do they hold? Tsuki..a pureblood? Haha, who knew. This complex story is just getting more and more interesting..." Cross contemplates.

* * *

sorrowangel823: A semi messy update, but can't let the readers wait ... uh too long shall we? ^^; ya I know , I update so slowly. I apologize for that. BUT, for my loyal readers, this is for you! Your guys' reviews are motivating :D whoot. R&R


	27. XXVII: Rescue

**Bloody Crescent**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knights and will never own Vampire Knights, period. I only own my ocs: Tsuki & Kaosu & any other oc's that I create for this fanfic

I'll like to thank my reviewers :)

Last Chapter:

"Akarui twins. What surprises do they hold? Tsuki..a pureblood? Haha, who knew. This complex story is just getting more and more interesting..." Cross contemplates.

* * *

Chapter 27 - Rescue

"Urg..." Yuki's eyes fluttered open, her hand reached towards her brunette hair - caressing the bump on her head. "Ow..." Yuki picked herself up and dusted her school uniform off, sending dust particles and wood shavings flying across the room. She carefully scoped her surroundings. She was in a dark abandoned room filled with old furniture that were covered with plastic. There was only one exit and sadly enough it was blocked by her kidnapper.

"What are you looking at stupid human girl?" Naoki asked dryly. He ran his hand thru his dark blonde hair and sat on the chair in front of the only exit Yuki could see.

Yuki stuttered, taking a couple steps back. "W-what are you talking about? Why would I be staring at you? I'm obviously looking for an exit and you happen to be blocking it!" Yuki puffed. _God damn, how am I suppose to escape if there's a vampire blocking my way. I don't even my weapon..._Yuki thinks back. _I think it must have dropped when those two ruthless vampires brutally kidnapped me..._

Naoki raised his eyebrows, and chuckled. "Why do you assume that I said you were staring at _me_? I was asking what you were staring at you imbecile. I have no idea why Kaname-sama took interest is such a low intellect human."

Yuki's face twitched, beyond baffled. _What is with this vampire? Conceited much..._

"I also don't understand why those brats are so intent on keeping you alive as well. What's it to ya?" Naoki added.

Yuki responded. "Something you won't understand. It's called friendship. That's what friends are for. Why else would Tsuki-chan her brother want to help me?"

Naoki replied, blandly. "Stupid human. You shouldn't stray so closely with the Akarui twins. They're cursed. You're bound to die if you stick with them any longer. Especially the girl."

"What do you mean cursed? Is it because they're half-breds?" Yuki asked, curiously. She cringed in pain and rubbed her wounds. _Damn...at least I'm not with the woman...Who knows how much she'll do to me._

Naoki laughed. "Half-breds? They're no half-breds. They would have been better off if they were half-breds. Half vampires are hated and found disgusted, but at least they don't cause chaos wherever they go. At least they aren't hunted down and wanted _dead_. They were suppose to be dead, but no their stupid mother adored her lover a bit too much - enough to make a deal with the devil."

"D-devil? What nonsense are you spouting?" Yuki demanded.

"I spoke too much. Speaking with an imbecile really can give you a headache..." Naoki closed his in annoyance. "Speak one more word, and I won't be so sure if I can hold up my word to keep you intact."

Yuki bit her tongue, holding back the multiple more questions she had stored for her mysterious kidnapper. _I'll wait, Kaname-semapi or Zero-kun will save me! Not only them, Tsuki and Kaoru wouldn't let me die here either. But what Naoki said really puzzled me. Tsuki isn't a half-bred, and neither is Kaoru? Damn, why do I figure this out now. Once I get out of this stupid mess, I'll squeeze everything out of the Akarui twins! _Yuki nodded her head in determination.

* * *

"God damn, out of all places why the hell did they have to choose such a beaten down old shitty area? These stupid buildings are barely holding up and appears as if they're gonna fall onto of me. What use would I be if I'm a pancake. A Tsuki pancake?" Tsuki grumbled, stomping pass the rumbles on the floor. Her eyes flickered, quickly taking a scan of the area and situation. Buildings appeared broken down and abandoned for many years and dust particles flooded the air, making it hard to breathe. The floor was covered with antiques and ancient building parts - sad enough no one bother to clean up this place.

Tsuki leaped through the rubbles, her long cloak waving among the polluted air - revealing Cross Academy's uniform. She landed on the other side - the side with actual flat floor. Her eyes narrowed as she took notice of something on the floor that caught her attention. She leaned down to pick up the cloth on the floor, unraveling it to expose the prefect sign. She held the cloth closer to her nose and sniffed a couple times.

"Yep, that's Yuki's for sure. The clean, innocent soft ... just been washed smell, now mixed with dirt and smoke smell. Hn." Tsuki muttered, looking upwards at the old building. "Looks like a old motel...?" Tsuki mused. _Ah whatever. That's not important right now. What's important is getting Yuki safely back to Cross Academy or stupid Kaname teme is going to have my ass mounted on top of his fireplace. Now thinking about it, wonder why Kaname treasures Yuki so much...I can tell it's not the same reason we protect her. The girl has a aura of vunerability, as if she's super fragile. Makes me want to protect her, but then again she's my friend. Bah, a friend gotta do what a friend gotta do. Now back to Yu-_ Tsuki's track of though broke as a shadow quickly advanced towards her. Her body stiffened, but she regained her composure quickly. Tsuki jumped to the side, barely escaping long dagger that was swung at her.

"Che. Stupid girl, your movements are still slow and even as a pureblood you don't uphold the pureblood's stature and power. Pathetic. I don't understand why you lived. You should have died!" Akira snarled, pulling her arm back into a offensive position.

"Hahaha! Akira you haven't changed much have you? Hateful as usual. Like you, I'm quite confused as well. I don't understand! If I should have been dead...and I'm still standing here, you're obviously not worthy to be my killer. The pathetic one is _you_. You have fallen low enough to use a human as bait and threaten me. Wait no, not only me but Kaname as well. You're not making a wise decision here. Let's give you another chance to make the smarter decision by handing the girl over to me." Tsuki replied darkly, pulling out her gun.

"What the hell? You expect to defeat me with that worthless hunter's gun? You make me laugh. I'll fix my mistake by getting rid of you!" Akira snapped, lunging towards Tsuki with killing intent. Her dagger pierced through Tsuki's uniform - blood traveled quickly, staining her clothing. Akira smirked in victory. "Pathetic like I thought. One blow and you're already wounded."

"Oh really? I don't suppose you know what you're attacking." Tsuki chuckled, her voice was heard from a couple meters away. Akira quickly turned around to face the voice. There stood Tsuki, unharmed. To Akira's shock, the body she attacked turned into black butterflies and the butterflies swarmed her, her body not visible to the naked eye. "That should hold you off for a bit. You know, preoccupy you while I go get Yuki."

"And one more thing. Akira, get this straight. I'm no longer than little fragile scared human girl you met years ago. I'm a vampire. A vampire still getting use to her new gifts and the rules that go along with it. I may not be as strong and _persuasive_ as a pureblood should be...or as strong or smart! But, you are still only a noble vampire with no special abilities. In this situation, the odds are against you. You can't win."

* * *

"Kaoru..." Sakura whispered softly, her hands clench tightly on her long expensive looking dress. The bumpy roads made Sakura's hands appear as if they're were shaking. She sat on the tan leather seats of a fancy cart pulled by healthy full grown onyx horses. The windows were opened a slight bit, letting a crack of open space for the wind to brush by. The looming clouds covered the full moon like a blanket, making the area more darker than usual.

"Ya?" Kaoru raised his eyebrow, his hands were behind his head and he was in a slouching position. Kaoru appeared to look comfortable while Sakura looked uptight and worried.

"Nah it's nothing. I just had this bad omen vision. And one more thing Kaoru, sit up. Nobles don't slouch." Sakura instructed, her hands patted down the uneven ruffles of her dress.

"Bad omen feeling? Why's that?" Kaoru questioned, sitting up straight. _Bah, I hate sitting up straight. God damn. Odd, why does Auntie Sakura look so...not at ease? Wonder what's her problem._

"No it's alright. Don't think too much about it. I'm just seeing things. Maybe age is getting to me..." Sakura mused, staring aimlessly into the window.

"Age? You kidding me? You're not even 50 in vampire years, Auntie Sakura! If that's old, man those old geezers from Elder Council must be like...ancient." Kaoru laughed, scratching his face gently.

Sakura didn't reply, but continued to stare out the window._ That vision...I'm sure of what I saw. There's no doubt. The Akarui twins have bigger troubles brewing up ahead._

* * *

Tsuki ran into the build, her nose wrinkled in disgust. "God damn, why does it smell so bad in here. Smells like old people bahhh. I can't smell Yuki from here. Damn those two, probably choose this area because I would have a harder time finding her!" A black butterfly landed on Tsuki's hand, fluttering its wings as if it were trying to stretch. "Oh right, maybe this can help me find Yuki faster." Tsuki shut her eyes tightly, black butterflies flew out of her cloak and into the halls. A tingling sensation ran through Tsuki's body.

Tsuki's eyes opened abruptly. "I got you now!" Tsuki disappeared in a flash, leaving a trail of dust and wood particles flying about.

Black butterlies gathered together to form Tsuki's body as she found herself in the room Yuki was in. But one problem. Where's Yuki?

* * *

sorrowangel823: Ahh, its been a month+ since I last updated. I'm trying to give Tsuki more faults - don't want her to be a Mary-Sue. I reread this fanfic and I noticed that Tsuki leaned towards the Mary-Sue side so I'll try to lean back...the other way. Love my reviewers! You guys keep me going! Even on vacation (which I am now), I found time to update :) Hope you guys enjoy. R&R

& Oh - check out my new fanfic I made ~ Silver Serpent. Naruto fanfic once again. I will be updating that soon after this update appears.

I have the link with Tsuki's family tree and some info laid out in my profile. Hopefully this will clear some confusion or make things more understandable.


	28. XXVIII: Recognition

**Bloody Crescent**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knights and will never own Vampire Knights, period. I only own my ocs: Tsuki & Kaosu

I'll like to thank my reviewers :)

Last Chapter:

Black butterlies gathered together to form Tsuki's body as she found herself in the room Yuki was in. But one problem. Where's Yuki?

* * *

Chapter 28 - Recognition

Tsuki's face scrunched up with confusion as she scoped out the room. _I swear I sensed her here..._But it was obvious, Yuki was clearly not in the room. _Alright, I'm seeing things and my sensing powers suck. That's just great... _Tsuki started to grind her teeth in irritation. "What the fuck mannnnn?" Tsuki groaned, turning the other way to stomp down the other hall.

"Tsuki-chan...?" A voice called out from the other side of the hallway. Tsuki's eyebrow raised in confusion. _The fuck? I hope I'm not hearing things, but I swear that sounded just like Yuki. Well it wouldn't hurt to make sure... _Tsuki followed the voice, moving blocking objects out of the way to closen the distance between her and the voice.

"..." _Twitch. Twitch. _Annoyance and shock was plastered across Tsuki's face.

"Yuki, mind explaining why you aren't in hostage's hand and is just happen to be wandering around freely?" Tsuki stood baffled in front of the puzzled girl's feet.

"Uh...this may be hard to believe, but believe it or not that annoying vampire in the name of Akira just muttered some indecent stuff - something relating to his master and something about idiots who act with their emotions instead of their head...and then said to me 'Girl, you are no use to me now. I'll allow your vampire friend to rescue you because there is other issues on the line. Apparently my danna doesn't want to be involved with Kaname-sama. Consider yourself lucky' Well, along the lines of that, and poof! Here I am now. I left the room in search for a exit and I went down this hallway..."

Yuki gestured with her hand, then proceeding to scratch her nervously. "Haha, that didn't work out so well for me. Dead end much. So I walked back up and I heard Tsuki-chan's usual colorful language...Sorry if I caused any more problems for you, Tsuki-chan."

Tsuki sighed, rubbing her temples. "Sorry, my emotions have been getting to me! You know, pms-ing what not haha." Tsuki said jokingly, elbowing Yuki gently. "Nah I kid. I thought for a second I was incompetent, and needed to work on my tracking skills, but since you're here now let's head back. This area is not safe for a human girl like you. You can easily get cuts from broken furniture or tripping over something. And oh, sorry that you got involved with my past acquaintances" Tsuki grabbed onto Yuki's arm, tugging her to the exit while shoving blocking objects out of the way to give Yuki a clear route.

"But in the future, Yuki...don't ever leave the Academy again without supervision._ Ever_." Tsuki stated monotonely. "You have made Kaname and Zero verryyyy worried.

**o-o-O-o-o**

"Yuki!" Zero's usual stoic face was now replaced with an expression of relief. He ran up to her and promptly playfully slapped her head. "Never leave our sight again. Who knew you could be so...kidnap-able..."Zero finished bluntly, with his usual monotone face back up.

Kaname walked up, from behind Zero. Graceful as usual, he stated with a gently kind tone. "Yuki...I'm glad you're back and with no injuries." His head tilted to view an irked Tsuki, obviously hinting the fact that if Tsuki brought Yuki back with injuries he would have to deal with her. "Glad you're so proficient in bringing back Yuki Tsuki-san..."

_Bitch...I heard your sarcastic tone there..._"Ya ya. I'm not useless..." Tsuki muttered angrily, and then promptly whispered under her breath while walking away. "You conceited bastard, I hope Yuki chooses Zero over you."

Tsuki heard a voice from behind her. "I heard that Tsuki-san..." _Twitch. Bitch, forgot you had ears of a dog. _

Tsuki headed towards the Night Dorms, wondering where her idiotic Aido was. Afterall, she's been neglecting him the past couple weeks due to personal family issues. Tsuki opened the door to the dorms and the door squeaked ever so painfully to reveal a whole bunch of noble vampires staring soullessly at Tsuki.

Tsuki's face was clouded with confusion. "What's with you people? Did someone die or something?" Tsuki joked lightly in front of the group of nobles.

The nobles shifted among themselves, obviously not comfortable with Tsuki around and then Takuma spoke up.

"Ah, sorry. The nobles was not aware of the fact that you, Tsuki-sama, are a pureblood as well..." Takuma started, scratching his head nervously. All the nobles murmured something among the words - "Sorry for our ignorance, Tsuki-sama. We apologize for our previous treatment towards you." Some sounding real, and some sound like they had to force those words out of their mouths.

Obviously, some had hard time believing Tsuki was a higher rank than them. I wouldn't blame them either, Tsuki started out as a human...then became half vampire (which isn't much a higher step above humans since high ranked vampires dislike the idea of half breds anyway)...and then a full noble blood (Even as a full blooded vampire, they still had a hard time adjusting the fact that she started as a human)...and now outrageously, she's a full blown pureblood. Some may even ask: "What's wrong with the world, how can a human become a pureblood?" Amazingly, Tsuki's full story has not reach them yet. Kaname did not fill in the empty holes for her...That cocky bastard.

Tsuki sweatdropped, then waved her hand up and down. "No no, its alright. I'm still getting used to my pureblood state. And to clear the confusion (since Kaname didn't...) I was a pureblood to start with. I had a powerful seal on me, that slowly weakened as I grew older. That's why you guys all saw me slowly...um climb ranks." Tsuki finished awkwardly. _Well that's great. They must hate my guts even more. I went from lowest rank to highest...Ya they hate me. I wonder how Aido reacted...? _Tsuki's face showed slight signs of worry for our little popular blonde fellow.

Kain murmured softly, looking away from Tsuki. "You're not the only one getting used to your pureblood state...Aido's being emotional idiot right now in his room...You might want to check up on him."

The murmurs around the room got louder, and Tsuki caught a few. "Tsuki-sama has a liking for Aido, how lucky of him..." "Aido does not deserve Tsuki. A pureblood like her has to have a partner of equal ranks..." "Is Aido her boy toy?" The last one Tsuki caught realllllyyyy irked her. Or one might say, pissed her off.

Tsuki growled. "Enough!" Tsuki walked towards the crowd, and retorted. "You guys have no right to be making comments towards Aido like that. I will choose whoever I please to date, and that is none of your guys' concern! Just go back to idolizing your Kaname-sama!" Tsuki finished, now stomping upstairs towards Aido's room.

Takuma sweatdropped. "Ahhh Tsuki-chan, no I mean Tsuki-sama...still emotional and short tempered as ever..."

Ruka added, messing with her long wavy blond hair. "It's like she didn't even change...from base 1 as a human. The only thing that changed about her is her pureblood aura and..."

Shiki mused, as he approached Rima and sat down next to her. "Her powers. Don't underestimate her. A pureblood is a pureblood. She may act with rash, but in the end she is still a pureblood."

Ruka replied distastefully. "Ya I know Shiki. You can't change the fact she's a pureblood...But odd enough, I have never heard about that pureblood family..."

Takuma sighed, his emerald eyes shone against the moonlight. "Don't question too much about it. There must be a reason why that seal was place on Tsuki-sama..." Takuma paused for a second, then continued. "And to answer the last statement...Many pureblood families died out, she could be part of one of those families. We don't have the authority to question too much...Since she is a pureblood, we have to treat her like one. This information about Tsuki becoming a pureblood stays within the walls of Cross Academy, that's a order from Kaname-sama."

Murmurs of agreement filled the room and Takuma smiled in relief._ Good thing the others stopped questioning...Any further questioning might lead Tsuki into danger...The less people knowing about Tsuki's pureblood state, the better...If what Kaname told me is true...which I don't doubt, we have more troubles than meets the eye..._

**o-o-O-o-o**

The door creaked opened and Tsuki stuck her head in the crack to peer into the tense room.

Tsuki called out cautiously. "Aido? Aidooooooo? Idiot?" She squinted her eyes at the mound that laid in the center of a luxurious bed. "My idiot?" Tsuki said hopefully, poking the lump.

A blond mess crawled out of the layers of blankets. He quickly re-arranged his hair and stuttered in a low nervous voice. "Tsuki - I mean Tsuki-sama...I'm sorry that you had to see me in this condition...I was not aware that you were coming to visit..." Aido struggled to keep his face straight, but unfortunately his face continues to cloud. Something was clearly bothering our favorite blonde noble.

Tsuki raised her eyebrow oh so carefully. Did she just hear Aido correctly? Tsuki-sama? "Aido, did you hit your head too hard or something? What the hell is wrong with you? No hugs? You sick?" Tsuki pressed her fingers across Aido's forehead, making him slightly walk backwards. _The hell is wrong with Aido. It's like he's scared of me touching him..._Tsuki's face dropped from Aido's action. Quick realization hit our dark-haired heroine.

"God damn. Not you too Aido!" Tsuki breathed, pushing Aido backwards onto his bed. She then proceeded to lay on top of Aido, wrapping her arms around his muscular yet slim body. His chest rose up and down faster than usual.

"Tsuki-sama, I'm not sure if this is appropriate...I mean, you deserve better..." Aido's words did not match his face. He clearly did not want Tsuki leaving him anytime soon, but the vampire society might not allow him to be with Tsuki.

Tsuki cupped Aido's face forcefully so that she had direct eye contact with our blonde friend. "Aido...Where's that spunky, devious idiot that I first met? The one who annoyed the shit out of me, but yet managed to get me to fall for you? The one who told me to give you a chance...? Just because I'm a pureblood that doesn't change anything. Aido...you're still Aido. I'm still Tsuki. My personality hasn't changed, just my status. Stop that I don't deserve you shit. I think I'm lucky to have encounter such a..."

Tsuki's words were muffled with Aido's surprise kiss. It's been awhile since Tsuki tasted Aido's lips. Chocolate. _Aido tasted like chocolate. Why do I not find that surprising haha. Probably ate more sweets since he's distressed..._ Tsuki closed her eyes, returning the kiss while Aido clenched the backside of her head softly, digging his fingers into her long dark hair. Aido gently nibbled on her lower lip, pleading for entrance. Too bad they were interrupted. Three knocks came upon the door and Tsuki growled in annoyance. _Great timing. Just greattttt timing. _

"Tsuki-sama? Tsuki-sama? Kaname-sama requests your presence!"

Tsuki sighed, squeezing Aido's hands in reassurance. Aido murmured quietly. "You should go...Shouldn't let Kaname-sama wait too long. I'll be waiting here when you're done since this conversation isn't done yet." Aido ended the sentence with a quick smirk and tight embrace.

Tsuki grumbled. "This better be fucking important. Damn that Kuran bastard...Always being a prick..." Tsuki opened the door rashly, revealing a wide eye Takuma.

Takuma smiled at Tsuki. "Ahh. So I guessed right you were in here! Kaname-" Takuma was rudely interrupted by the backlash of Tsuki's hair as she sped walk down the hall towards Kaname's room. "-sama requires your presence...Impatient as ever haha." He now turned his attention to Aido's pouting face.

"Takumaaaaa. Couldn't you have waited a minute longer bah! We were in the middle of settle the issue..." Aido whined, showing his normal childish side.

"No need to put up the child-like act. I know you're torn at the moment..." Takuma frowned slightly.

Aido let out a deep sigh, then responded bluntly. "No need to act all smart-ass on me Takuma. I don't think I'm going to break it off with Tsuki..sama...Not that she'll let me anyway. Besides...I don't think this will be too much of a issue..."

Takuma interjected. "That's until Elder Council finds out about her existence. I doubt they will approve of a noble to be with a pureblood...Not for a female pureblood."

"Che. Don't you think I realized this? I already thought long about the consequences and decisions I can make for this problem..." Aido muttered bitterly.

Takuma gave Aido a sympathetic smile while patting his back. "I'm sure there will be a possible solution. Don't worry too much right now. Kaname-sama doesn't want her pureblood status to be known yet either...Speaking of Kaname-sama I wonder what he wanted to say to Tsuki." Takuma thought, his green eyes glowed in the dark shaded room.

"I don't need your advice. I know that already..." Aido replied, removing Takuma's arm from his back and then proceeded to dig himself back into his layers of blankets. _Why does Kaname-sama want Tsuki's presence...Curiosity is killing me! Or maybe that's envy..._Aido frowned at the thought of that. _Nah, Kaname-sama has too much of a liking for that human girl and never showed signs of interest towards Tsuki - at least not 'that' kind of interest. Plus Tsuki always disliked Kaname...I shouldn't have to worry..._

* * *

sorrowangel823: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! More Aido/Tsuki action here ish! I promise I'll add even more when the story progresses. And oh, I apologize for the late updates. I just started my first year of university, so my updates may be slow, but reviews help motivate me greatly to update! Review please! :D


End file.
